


who actually texts people this much

by mathsgeek314



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Basically there's gonna be a bunch of different group chats, F/F, Gen, M/M, Rated T for swearing, Texting, This is gonna be a rollercoaster, When I say texting I mean it's all texting, Who are all gonna be trying to get two people together, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 28,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathsgeek314/pseuds/mathsgeek314
Summary: Literally just the bmc gang texting each other a bunch of random stuff whilst they all try and figure out their problems





	1. Michael needs a break

**Author's Note:**

> So  
> This is my first fic in a while  
> With luck I'll update regularly???  
> This is really the worst time for me to start a fic since my exams are literally right now  
> But I couldn't resist  
> So have whatever this is
> 
> Chapter 1 takes place just after The Play and before Voices in my Head
> 
> (I don't know what I'm doing about Jeremy and Christine yet but know that even though they're not gonna end up dating they are gonna be bffs)
> 
> Jeremy - imheere  
> Michael - Player1  
> Jake - totallyboss  
> Rich - richierich to BiBiBi  
> Brooke - pinkberrybabe  
> Chloe - mythicbitch  
> Christine - ActuallyJuliet  
> Jenna - GossipGirl

_ Player1 created a new chat _

 

_Player1 added imheere, totallyboss, richierich, pinkberrybabe,_ _mythicbitch, ActuallyJuliet and GossipGirl to New Chat_

 

_ Player1 renamed the chat PLEASE STOP TEXTING ME ASKING WHAT JUST HAPPENED _

 

**totallyboss:** dude what the fuck is going on

 

**mythicbitch:** Tell me why I’m here before I leave

 

**Player1:** GIVE ME A FEW MINUTES THIS IS GONNA TAKE A WHILE TO TYPE OK

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Why didn’t you wait until after you’d typed it to create the chat??????

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** She has a good point Michael

 

**GossipGirl:** yeah she does make a good point

 

**Player1:** BECAUSE IM AN IDIOT WHO OBVIOUSLY DOESNT THINK THIS FAR AHEAD NOW WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP WHILST I STOP I SWEA TO GOD HOW DO YOU DEAL WITH EACH OTHER ON A DAY TO DAY BASIS WOW

 

**Player1:** So there’s this gray oblong pill from Japan which you can take and when you take it this voice appears in your head and tells you what to do so you can achieve your life-long goal or so you can be cool or so you can finally get yourself a date with the girl you’ve had a crush on for years.  Anyway.  Jeremy took the pill.  And yay he’s popular.  And then shit went down and it turned out that the squip actually wanted the rest of the school to have a squip for some weird tyrannical bullshit I don’t really understand.   Anyway Jeremy basically squipped all of us whether purposefully or accidentally.  But yeah.  That’s why it feels like you have a really bad hangover and why both Jeremy and Rich are now in hospital.

 

**Mythicbitch:** It was me Jeremy had a crush on for years right?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Oh I thought it was me????

 

**Player1:** THAT’S WHAT YOU GOT FROM THAT TIME-CONSUMING LENGTHY EXPLANATION

 

**Player1:** And it’s neither of you shut up

 

**richierich:** fckn pwned 

 

**totallyboss:** DUDE YOU’RE HERE

 

**richierich:** DUDE I MISSED YOU

 

**richierich:** lol jeremy looks like someone hit him with a bus

 

**Player1:** Rich you’re literally in a full body cast

 

**richierich:** and that means i cant laugh at how pitiful he looks - ive got nothing better to do

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Would someone mind expanding more on the whole “Jeremy drugged all of us” topic? Because I feel like it’s probably more important than the ethics behind laughing at someone’s injuries when you’re injured yourself?

 

**GossipGirl:** honestly tho

 

**Player1:** I don’t really know why he did it? Like I did some research but there really isn’t that much information about the squips so anything could have happened? I was planning on asking Jeremy when he woke up and then telling all of you everything but SOME OF YOU WOULD NOT STOP FREAKING BLOWING UP MY PHONE WITH TEXTS JFC CHILL A LITTLE

 

**totallyboss:** Dude I wasn’t just gonna ignore some freaky voice in my head letting me stand on my two broken legs without feeling any pain

 

**pinkberrybabe:** And it was really creepy doing the same stuff as Chloe 

 

**mythicbitch:** Honestly Brooke never copy me again that was weird as fuck

 

**GossipGirl:** so michael what do you know about the squips??????

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Michael???

 

**richierich:** jeremy just woke up so losers 1 and 2 aren’t gonna be here for a while

 

**Actually Juliet:** Jeremy’s awake?!?!?!??!

 

**totallyboss:** That dude has got a lot of explaining to do

 

**richierich:** no shit - i was on that fckn pill for like two years and i never drugged anyone else

 

**richierich:** also

 

_ richierich changed his name to BiBiBi _

 

**GossipGirl:** holy shit

 

**mythicbitch:** FUCKING CALLED IT

 

**pinkberrybabe:** For a straight girl you have a surprisingly accurate gaydar???

 

**mythicbitch:** Shut up Brooke

 

**totallyboss:** DUDE NO WAY

 

**BiBiBi:** YES WAY 

 

**BiBiBi:** i am bi af

 

**Player1:** Wtf

 

**Player1:** I was gone all of five minutes how did this happen

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Ignore them Michael - is Jeremy ready to tell us what happened?

 

**Player1:** Yeah one sec

  
**imheere:** uh hey guys


	2. Jeremy tells the truth (kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the feedback! It made me really happy to know you enjoyed it!
> 
> Here's another chapter I wrote today since I had some free time

**imheere:** before i start i just wanna say im really sorry about everything that happened and sorry ive been such a huge dick i didnt really wanna squip you all but my squip convinced me it would be be for the best and that it would help all of you im really sorry

 

**imheere:**  my squip convinced me that everyone would be so much better if they had squips and that if everyone had squips it would also help me achieve my goal

 

**imheere:** wait no not achieve my goal

 

**imheere:** that sounds really bad oh god i didnt mean it like that sorry

 

**imheere:** the squip told me that if everyone had a squip it would be easier to convince this girl (who i had huge crush on) to go out with me

 

**imheere:** and i was an idiot and fell for it and im really sorry it was such a shitty thing to do and i hate myself for it im so sorry fuck you all hate me now dont you shit

 

**totallyboss:** We don’t hate you dude - well I don’t hate you

 

**BiBiBi:** you didnt do anything to me lol i dont know why im here

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** NO JEREMY IT’S OK I’M SURE YOU FELT LIKE YOUR REASONS MADE SENSE AT THE TIME DON’T BEAT YOURSELF UP OVER IT THE SQUIP SOUNDS LIKE SUCH A MANIPULATIVE THING DON’T WORRY

 

**mythicbitch:** As long as you don’t do it again I don’t really care

 

**GossipGirl:** honestly it just felt like some freaky acid trip i dont remember much tbh dont worry about it

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Yeah don’t worry!!! We’re all alive! And none of us have squips any more! It’s all good!!

 

**Player1:** I kinda wanna hate you for being such an asshole but you’re my best friend so I’m obvs gonna forgive you

 

**GossipGirl:** ((((i ship it))))

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** DON’T RUIN THE MOMENT JENNA

  
  
  


_ pinkberrybabe sent imheere a private message _

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Hey Jeremy???

 

**imheere:** oh hey brooke

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Can I ask you something????

 

**imheere:** uh yeah sure course go ahead

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Did you only like me cos the squip thing wanted you to?

 

**imheere:** oh

 

**imheere:** brooke im really sorry

 

**imheere:** but yeah

 

**imheere:** i only talked to you because my squip told me to

 

**imheere:** im really sorry brooke

 

**imheere:** brooke?

  
  
  


_ GossipGirl sent a message to PLEASE STOP TEXTING ME ASKING WHAT JUST HAPPENED _

 

**GossipGirl:** plus all i was really saying was that i think michael and jeremy would be cute together its not a crime christine

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** But it can be inappropriate and can lead to a lot of awkwardness between the two people being shipped so I think it might be best if you kept comments like that to yourself?

 

**mythicbitch:** ALRIGHT WHICH OF YOU LOSERS MADE BROOKE CRY

 

**Player1:** Oh shit

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh my god what happened is she ok

 

**mythicbitch:** She’s crying she’s not hurt or anything - BUT I AM GONNA HURT WHOEVER MADE HER CRY

 

**GossipGirl:** well it wasnt me i was here arguing with Christine the whole time

 

**totallyboss:** i was watching the argument

 

**BiBiBi:** it was jeremy

 

**Player1:** RICH

 

**BiBiBi:** oh oops was i not supposed to say

 

**BiBiBi:** lol

 

**mythicbitch:** I’M GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE PUNK

 

**Player1:** Congrats Rich

 

**imheere:** PLEASE DONT KILL ME IM REALLY SORRY BUT I COULDNT LIE TO HER ANYMORE IM SORRY I DIDNT WANT TO MAKE HER UPSET BUT IT WOULD BE WORSE IF SHE FOUND OUT I WAS LYING LATER 

 

**imheere:** I DIDNT WANNA MAKE HER CRY IM SORRY

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Oh

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** You ok Brooke?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Yeah I’m fine don’t worry, Chloe’s just being over-dramatic

 

**mythicbitch:** HOW DARE YOU I WOULD NEVER BE OVER-DRAMATIC

 

**totallyboss:** you tried to have sex on my parents’ bed just to piss me off

 

**mythicbitch:** SHUT UP JAKE NOW IS NOT THE TIME 

 

**imheere:** look brooke im really sorry about everything i did to you

 

**imheere:** and i also feel bad about everything i did to you chloe

 

**imheere:** so im sorry to you too

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Thanks Jeremy

 

**mythicbitch:** Yeah thanks I guess

 

**GossipGirl:** (((i ship it)))

  
**ActuallyJuliet:** JENNA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave me a comment if you liked it or you just wanna yell about Brooke and Chloe with me  
> Or come yell at me on tumblr @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	3. Reason #5454685 why Rich shouldn't be allowed in group chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly the feedback on this has been insane! Thank you so much!
> 
> Sorry if this seems a little rushed, I didn't have much time today but I still wanted to put something up!

_ GossipGirl added totallyboss, BiBiBi, pinkberrybabe, mythicbitch and ActuallyJuliet to New Chat _

 

_ GossipGirl renamed the chat bets on when the two losers get together? _

 

**ActullyJuliet:** JENNA

 

_ GossipGirl removed ActuallyJuliet from bets on when the two losers get together? _

 

**GossipGirl:** i dont know why i added her in the first place tbh

 

**BiBiBi:** i reckon theyre already fucking

 

**GossipGirl:** hmm interesting - how much are you betting?

 

**BiBiBi:** the ten bucks i just stole from headphones guy

 

**GossipGirl:** done

 

**mythicbitch:** 200 dollars on them getting together on graduation

 

**totallyboss:** Holy shit someone’s confident

 

**mythicbitch:** Nobody cares Jake

 

**GossipGirl:** done

 

**GossipGirl:** jake? brooke?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** 50 dollars for start of senior year??

 

**totallyboss:** 20 bucks for the summer before senior year

 

**GossipGirl:** done and done

 

_ GossipGirl deleted bets on when the two losers get together? _

  
  
  


_ Player1 sent a message to PLEASE STOP TEXTING ME ASKING WHAT JUST HAPPENED _

 

**Player1:** Chloe and Brooke are probably just a little upset don’t worry Jeremy they’ll be back eventually

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Yeah exactly!

 

**mythicbitch:** Just so you know I’m not upset or anything, I don’t really care whether you wanted to sleep with me or not

 

**mythicbitch:** I was just ignoring you to talk to more important people

 

**Player1:** Wow Chloe you really know how to make a guy feel special

 

_ BiBiBi renamed the chat SQUIP SQUAD _

 

**imheere:** no

 

**Player1:** No

 

**totallyboss:** NICE

 

_ mythicbitch renamed the chat Absolutely Not _

 

_ GossipGirl renamed the chat i ship it _

 

_ ActuallyJuliet renamed the chat I’m gonna kill you Jenna _

 

_ totallyboss renamed the chat SQUIP SQUAD _

 

_ Player1 renamed the chat SHUT UP _

 

_ pinkberrybabe renamed the chat Guys stop _

 

_ BiBiBi renamed the chat SQUIP SQUAD _

 

**imheere:** ok nope how about we just call this chat something simple and vague

 

**BiBiBi:** LIKE SQUIP SQUAD

 

_ Player1 removed BiBiBi from SQUIP SQUAD _

 

**totallyboss:** DUDE NOT COOL

 

**Player1:** I’ll add him back when we’re done arguing over a name

 

**mythicbitch:** I vote for Jessica so anyone who sees my phone won’t know that I’m talking to you

 

**imheere:** any other ideas?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** The Friend Chat

 

**imheere:** i like the friend chat

 

**Player1:** I think we all know why you like the name The Friend Chat

 

**imheere:** cos its a good name???

 

**GossipGirl:** what about squip support group

 

**Player1:** How about we just ban anything that contains the word squip?

 

**imheere:** thanks dude

 

**Player1:** No problem bro

 

**GossipGirl:** gay

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** JENNA

 

**totallyboss:** She has a point

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** JAKE

 

**mythicbitch:** Sorry Christine you’re on your own this time, that was pretty gay

 

**Player1:** Guys shut up Jeremy’s gone red as a fucking tomato

 

**imheere:** shut up youre just as red as i am

 

**pinkberrybabe:** What about The Squad???   
  
**imheere:** wait what?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** For the name of the chat? The Squad?

 

**mythicbitch:** I like it

 

**GossipGirl:** of course you do

 

**mythicbitch:** Excuse me?

 

**GossipGirl:** nothing don’t worry ignore me

 

**GossipGirl:** I like The Squad

 

**totallyboss:** Yeah The Squad’s cool

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I love it!! Nice one Brooke!!

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Thanks!!!

 

**Player1:** Jeremy?

 

**imheere:** yeah i like it - simple but cool

 

**Player1:** OK The Squad it is then

 

_ Player1 renamed the chat The Squad _

 

_ Player1 added BiBiBi to The Squad _

 

_ BiBiBi renamed the chat SQUIP SQUAD _

  
**Player1:** RICH I SWEAR TO GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave me a comment if you want!  
> Or come talk to me on tumblr @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	4. This is a mess and I am Brooke/Chloe trash sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again your feedback has been so amazing thank you!
> 
> Also this chapter is a mess I apologise in advance

_ Player1 renamed the chat The Squad _

 

**Player1:** Rich if you change it back I am deleting you off this chat permanently

 

**BiBiBi:** but squip squad is such a good name

 

**BiBiBi:** alliteration matters

 

**totallyboss:** Give it up dude we’ve lost

 

**BiBiBi:** DUDE I HAVENT SPOKEN TO YOU IN FIVE MINUTES I MISSED YOU

 

**totallyboss:** I missed you too bro

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Jenna I swear to god if you say it again

 

**GossipGirl:** I SHIP IT

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** JENNA ROLAN

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** MICHAEL REMOVE HER NOW

 

**GossipGirl:** NO PLEASE DONT ILL BE GOOD I PROMISE

 

**Player1:** Are you sure? I feel kinda bad

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** NOW MICHAEL

 

**GossipGirl:** PLEASE

 

_ Player1 removed GossipGirl from The Squad _

  
  
  
  


_ GossipGirl sent ActuallyJuliet a private message _

 

**GossipGirl:** youre a terrible person

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I’m not the bad guy here

**ActuallyJuliet:** You’re the one who won’t leave people alone

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** If two people are in a relationship that’s none of your business

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** And if two people want to be in a relationship that is still none of your business

 

**GossipGirl:** …

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Yes?

 

**GossipGirl:** ok ok im sorry

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Good now I’ll get Michael to add you back and then you can apologise to them as well

 

**GossipGirl:** yeah yeah

  
  
  


_ BiBiBi sent a message to The Squad _

 

**BiBiBi:** all im saying is i think michael should let me be group admin because id be so much better

 

**imheere:** no

 

**mythicbitch:** I’d rather have Headphones Guy than you

 

**Player1:** Thanks?

 

**mythicbitch:** Any time

 

**totallyboss:** LET THE MAN BE GROUP ADMIN

 

**BiBiBi:** THANKS DUDE

 

**totallyboss:** NO PROBLEM BRO

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Rich why do you wanna be group admin anyway???   
  
**BiBiBi:** power brooke

 

**BiBiBi:** all of the power would be mine   
  
**ActuallyJuliet:** You know what, I’m not even gonna ask 

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Can you add Jenna back now please Michael?   
  


**Player1:** Honestly I might let Rich be admin just so I don’t have to be in charge of who’s allowed in the chat

 

**BiBiBi:** DUDE REALLY

 

**Player1:** Nope I take it back I’m staying as admin thanks

 

**BiBiBi:** fuck you

 

_ Player1 added GossipGirl to The Squad _

 

**GossipGirl:** everyone im really sorry about my inappropriate comments etc etc

 

**GossipGirl:** now what did i miss

 

**imheere:** rich tried to take over, jake supported him, chloe insulted us, brooke asked questions, michael got annoyed and i watched

 

**GossipGirl:** so nothing interesting then

 

**GossipGirl:** im glad 

 

**GossipGirl:** i hate missing interesting stuff

 

**Player1:** I don’t know whether I’m being insulted right now or

 

**mythicbitch:** It wasn’t me talking so you probably weren’t being insulted but I’m not really paying attention to you people so I don’t really know

 

**totallyboss:** CHLOE HAS A CRUSH ON JENNA

 

**mythicbitch:** Oh please you can do so much better than that

 

**totallyboss:** Still shows us that you’re paying attention to the chat

 

**mythicbitch:** ...shut up Jake

 

**GossipGirl:** for a second i thought you meant it and i panicked because chloe no

 

**mythicbitch:** As if you could do better than me

 

**GossipGirl:** i dont know if youre praising yourself or insulting me????

 

**mythicbitch:** Both

  
  


_ pinkberrybabe sent ActuallyJuliet a private message _

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Christine?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Brooke?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Can I ask you something?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Of course!

 

**pinkberrybabe:** How do you know when you like someone???

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Romantically?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Yeah?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I’m not sure - why are you asking me Brooke? Why not Chloe?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** It would be kinda awkward to ask Chloe

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Why?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Because I think I like Chloe?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh

  
**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry I love Brooke/Chloe way too much
> 
> Thanks for the reading
> 
> Comment if you liked it or you just wanna talk to me!  
> And come visit me on tumblr @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	5. Michael and Christine are supportive friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the feedback you guys have given me! It's insane! I never thought people would like this, let alone this many!
> 
> Also, sorry I didn't get a chapter posted yesterday  
> Have a longer one to make up for it????

_ ActuallyJuliet sent Player1 a private message _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** MICHAEL HELP ME

 

**Player1:** WHAT’S HAPPENING

 

**Player1:** IS IT THE SQUIP

 

**Player1:** I HAVE MOUNTAIN DEW RED IF WE NEED IT

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** NO CRAP IT’S OK SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN TO WORRY YOU

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I just need your help with something because I don’t know what I’m meant to say

 

**Player1:** Oh ok

 

**Player1:** So are we just gonna sit here or are you gonna tell me what’s happening

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh right sorry haha

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I’m just kinda nervous cos I don’t know if I’m allowed to say anything about it cos she didn’t seem sure and now I’m worried I’m gonna tell you something that she didn’t want anyone else to know maybe I shouldn’t tell you I’m getting really worried now

 

**Player1:** You don’t have to tell me it’s ok

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Brooke thinks she might be bi and thinks she has a crush on Chloe

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh crap I thought you were gonna make me tell you so I told you cos I panicked and I thought it was better to tell you earlier oh god I’ve messed up haven’t I

 

**Player1:** HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK CHRISTINE

 

**Player1:** And dude chill I’m sure Brooke doesn’t mind

 

**Player1:** You know what I feel like we should add her to a new chat about this

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** NO DON’T SHE’LL KILL ME

 

**Player1:** No she won’t

 

**Player1:** The worst she’ll do is maim you

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** MICHAEL THIS IS NOT HELPING

  
  
  


_ Player1 created a new chat _

 

_ Player1 added pinkberrybabe and ActuallyJuliet to New Chat _

 

_ Player1 renamed the chat Brooke/Chloe for the win _

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Wait what????

 

**pinkberrybabe:** I don’t get what’s going on

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** MICHAEL I AM ACTUALLY GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** IT’D BE GREAT PRACTICE FOR IF I EVER PLAYED A MURDERER ON STAGE

 

**Player1:** Christine

 

**Player1:** Please, for the love of god, shut up so I can explain what’s happening to poor Brooke who does not have a clue

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** BROOKE BEFORE HE SAYS ANYTHING I’M REALLY SORRY OK I PANICKED

 

**Player1:** CHRISTINE KINDLY SHUT THE FUCK UP

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Yes ok I’m done

 

**Player1:** Basically Brooke, Christine was worried about giving you advice about Chloe so she came to me for advice and I thought it would be easier to just have a chat with all three of us rather than me telling Christine what to say to you

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Oh ok that makes sense!

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** So you’re not angry? 

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** That I told Michael I mean?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** I’m not angry but please don’t tell anyone else!!! Especially not Chloe!!!   
  
**ActuallyJuliet:** I promise

 

**Player1:** Promise

 

_ Player1 renamed the chat Brooke’s Support Squad _

 

**Player1:** So you wanna tell us what you’re thinking? About Chloe I mean?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** I don’t know what I’m thinking??? Like I love Chloe as a friend of course! And I love spending time with her!

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** So has something changed recently?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** I don’t know.  I just sometimes wonder what it’d be like to kiss her??? And then I start panicking because if I kissed her she’d probably get really disgusted and say something mean which she probably wouldn’t mean but she’d say it anyway and then I’d get upset and we probably wouldn’t talk for a few months and I really don’t want that to happen

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh shit

 

**Player1:** Helpful

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Shut up Michael

 

**pinkberrybabe:** So what do I do?

 

**Player1:** OK let’s approach this logically

 

**Player1:** Have you ever been attracted to a guy before?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Yeah of course

 

**Player1:** Well how do your feelings for Chloe compare to those feelings?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** They’re similar cos like I would get slightly nervous around guys and ever since I’ve started thinking about kissing Chloe I’ve started getting really nervous around her too

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** When do you remember first thinking about Chloe like that?

 

**Player1:** Dammit Christine you stole my question

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** HA

 

**pinkberrybabe:** I think it was before the whole squip thing happened?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Like one day she was wearing this new lipstick she’d bought when we went the mall the weekend before and it looked really good on her? And so I kept looking at her lips and then I started thinking about what it would be like to kiss her and then she started flicking her hair around and playing with it and I really wanted to play with her hair too but I thought that would be weird so I didn’t say anything???

 

**Player1:** Damn you’ve got it bad

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Is that not normal friend behaviour?

 

**Player1:** It may not be normal friend behaviour but it’s definitely similar to the kind of things you do when you have a crush

 

**pinkberrybabe:** So you think I have a crush on Chloe?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** It’s definitely a possibility

 

**Player1:** Oh yeah totally

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Right ok

 

**pinkberrybabe:** What do I do now then?

 

**Player1:** TALK TO HER

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I don’t know - maybe you should wait to make sure you definitely know how you feel about her and go from there?

 

**Player1:** Wait no Christine’s advice is better listen to her, this is why she’s the better friend

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Nope you’re both great friends and I’m really happy! You’ve helped me so much!

 

**pinkberrybabe:** I think I’m gonna take Christine’s advice and try and figure out how I feel first

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Good luck figuring stuff out!

 

**Player1:** Good luck my smol gay child

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** MICHAEL

 

**Player1:** Sorry Brooke - good luck seriously

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Thanks guys!!!

  
  
  
  


_ Player1 sent ActuallyJuliet a private message _

 

**Player1:** Bets on them getting together?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** MICHAEL I SWEAR TO GOD

  
  
  


_ mythicbitch sent Player1 a private message _

 

**mythicbitch:** Michael Mell

 

**Player1:** Chloe Valentine

 

**mythicbitch:** I may have a slight problem

 

**Player1:** And you’ve come to me because?

 

**mythicbitch:** Because you’re the only gay guy I know

 

**Player1:** I swear to god Chloe if this is fashion related I will rip every single gay stereotype from your manicured hands and shove them up your ass

 

**mythicbitch:** Jesus Christ

 

**mythicbitch:** And no this isn’t about fashion, believe me, if I needed fashion advice, I would not come to you, the guy who’s worn the same hoodie for five years

 

**Player1:** Are you gonna tell me your problem or do I have to guess

 

**mythicbitch:** Shut up

 

**mythicbitch:** I’m struggling to say it

 

**Player1:** Just say it

 

**mythicbitch:** IT’S HARDER THAN IT LOOKS

 

**mythicbitch:** I need your help because I have a crush on Brooke and I have no idea what to do about it

 

**Player1:** OH SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tell me what you thought in the comments!  
> Or come tell me on tumblr   
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	6. Whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is such a mess I am so sorry

_ Player1 sent ActuallyJuliet a private message _

 

**Player1:** CHRISTINE HELP ME

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Very funny Michael

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I get it, you wanna try and panic me like I panicked you early to get back at me

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** It’s not gonna work

 

**Player1:** Dude wtf?

 

**Player1:** This is not about squips or annoying you or anything

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** IS IT ABOUT JEREMY?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** OH GOD IS HE HURT

  
  
  


_ Player1 sent imheere a private message _

 

**Player1:** Yeah dude Christine is definitely into you

 

**imheere:** ??????? what makes you say that ????????

 

**Player1:** She started panicking cos she thought you were hurt

 

**imheere:** wait why were you talking to christine

 

**imheere:** WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING HER ABOUT ME MICHAEL

 

**imheere:** MICHAELLLLLLLLLLLL

 

**Player1:** Dude chill we haven’t mentioned you once

 

**imheere:** dammit youre useless

 

**Player1:** Oh

 

**imheere:** WAIT SHIT MICHAEL I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT

 

**imheere:** DUDE?????????

 

**imheere:** i know you read the message, just tell me if youre ok

 

**imheere:** michael?

  
  
  


_ Player1 sent mythicbitch a private message _

 

**Player1:** CHRISTINE SHUT THE FUCK UP

 

**mythicbitch:** Excuse me?

 

**Player1:** What?

 

**mythicbitch:** I’m pretty sure that my name is not Christine

 

**Player1:** SHIT

 

**Player1:** SORRY CHLOE

 

**Player1:** I’m kind of a mess right now

 

**mythicbitch:** How come?

 

**Player1:** Why do you care?

 

**mythicbitch:** Just because I make a few bitchy comments every now and again doesn’t mean I can’t be concerned for you

 

**Player1:** Wow Chlo I didn’t know you cared

 

**mythicbitch:** Never call me Chlo again

 

**Player1:** Noted

 

**mythicbitch:** Now onto business: why are you a mess right now?

 

**Player1:** Wait hang on I thought we were discussing your problem?

 

**mythicbitch:** Considering I’m not currently in tears, I think your problem is the more pressing one

 

**Player1:** I’M NOT IN TEARS

 

**mythicbitch:** Then why did you mistake my name for Christine’s?

 

**Player1:** ...shut up

 

**mythicbitch:** Now tell me

 

**Player1:** It’s stupid you don’t need to worry

 

**mythicbitch:** You’re in tears right now, I think I should be worrying

 

**Player1:** You really shouldn’t care

 

**mythicbitch:** It shouldn’t matter to you whether or not I care, just tell me

 

**Player1:** My crush just said something stupid ok

 

**mythicbitch:** I’M GONNA MURDER HIM

 

**Player1:** Who?????

 

**mythicbitch:** Jeremy duh

 

**Player1:** What did Jeremy do?

 

**mythicbitch:** YOU LITERALLY JUST SAID HE SAID SOMETHING STUPID THAT MADE YOU CRY

 

**Player1:** No, I said my crush did that

 

**mythicbitch:** Exactly

 

**Player1:** I DON’T HAVE A CRUSH ON JEREMY

 

**mythicbitch:** Who do you have a crush on then?

 

**Player1:** Jake

 

**mythicbitch:** Oh please - you look at Jake with a look of slight respect whereas you look at Jeremy as if he’s the sun

 

**Player1:** Shut up

 

**mythicbitch:** So you admit it? You have a crush on Jeremy?

 

**Player1:** YES OK I HAVE A CRUSH ON JEREMY

 

**mythicbitch:** I’M GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE PUNK

 

**Player1:** Chloe don’t worry, it really wasn’t that bad

 

**mythicbitch:** WHAT DID HE SAY TO YOU

 

**Player1:** Chloe it’s not a big deal

 

**mythicbitch:** If you’re deflecting this much, it’s obviously a big deal

 

**Player1:** I just overreacted 

 

**mythicbitch:** Bullshit

 

**mythicbitch:** What did he say?

 

**Player1:** He called me useless

 

**Player1:** Chloe?

  
  
  
  


_ mythicbitch sent imheere a private message _

 

**mythicbitch:** YOU’RE A PIECE OF SHIT JEREMIAH HEERE

 

**imheere:** chloe wtf

 

**mythicbitch:** WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU CALL MICHAEL USELESS AFTER ALL THAT SHIT YOU JUST PUT HIM THROUGH

 

**imheere:** oh

 

**imheere:** you heard about that

 

**Imheere:** I SWEAR I DIDNT MEAN IT

 

**Imheere:** IT WAS A STUPID JOKE

 

**imheere:** AND I APOLOGISED RIGHT AWAY

 

**mythicbitch:** I DON’T CARE IF YOU MEANT IT OR NOT YOUR BEST FRIEND STILL ENDED UP IN TEARS BECAUSE OF YOU

 

**imheere:** WAIT CRAP HES CRYING SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT

 

**mythicbitch:** YES HE’S CRYING 

 

**mythicbitch:** AND IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT

 

**imheere:** FUCK WHAT DO I DO

 

**mythicbitch:** I don’t know I’m only here to yell at you

 

**imheere:** FUCK

  
  
  
  


_ imheere sent pinkberrybabe a private message _

 

**imheere:** BROOKE I FUCKED UP

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Jeremy? What happened?

 

**imheere:** I SAID SOMETHING REALLY TERRIBLE TO MICHAEL AND MADE HIM CRY AND NOW HE WON’T REPLY

  
**pinkberrybabe:** Oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment telling me what you thought!  
> Or come talk to me on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	7. Chloe and Brooke briefly interact in this chapter amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments and kudos on this fic have been amazing! I'm honestly so honoured that you all seem to be liking this!
> 
> I am warning you that the next couple of weeks will be kinda hectic so updates will be sporadic  
> But I'll try my best!

_ imheere sent pinkberrybabe a private message _

 

**imheere:** BROOKE WHAT DO I DO

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Nope I am not dealing with this alone

  
  
  


_ pinkberrybabe created a new chat _

 

_ pinkberrybabe added imheere and ActuallyJuliet to New Chat _

 

_ pinkberrybabe renamed the chat Jeremy messed up _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Jeremy!

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Are you ok?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Michael said something about needing help but then he didn’t reply and I got really worried

 

**imheere:** yeah im fine dont worry

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Then why am I here? And why have you messed up?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Jeremy said something mean to Michael and made him cry and now he won’t reply

 

**imheere:** whoops haha…

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** JEREMIAH HEERE

 

**imheere:** I DIDNT MEAN TO IT WAS A JOKE IM SORRY

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Give me a minute

  
  
  


_ ActuallyJuliet sent Player1 a private message _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Hey Michael are you ok?

 

**Player1:** Yeah why wouldn’t I be????

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Jeremy said you were crying about something he said

 

**Player1:** WAIT SHIT WHAT

 

**Player1:** WHO TOLD HIM

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I’m not sure, let me ask

 

**Player1:** WAIT NO

 

**Player1:** DAMMIT CHRISTINE

  
  
  


_ pinkberrybabe sent a message to Jeremy messed up _

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Have you tried apologising yet?

 

**imheere:** i didnt say sorry but i told him i didnt mean it???

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** That’s not an apology Jeremy

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** And Jeremy who told you that you’d made Michael cry?

 

**imheere:** Chloe

 

**pinkberrybabe:** WAIT WHAT

 

**pinkberrybabe:** WHAT DID SHE SAY TO YOU

 

**imheere:** she yelled at me for making him cry

 

**pinkberrybabe:** GIVE ME A MINUTE

  
  
  
  


_ pinkberrybabe sent mythicbitch a private message _

 

**pinkberrybabe:** CHLOE

 

**mythicbitch:** What?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** DID YOU YELL AT JEREMY FOR MAKING MICHAEL CRY

 

**mythicbitch:** …

 

**pinkberrybabe:** CHLOE

 

**mythicbitch:** I’M SORRY OK BUT HE MADE MICHAEL CRY AND I GOT REALLY ANGRY BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW THAT THE LAST TIME HE MADE MICHAEL CRY WAS THAT TIME IN THE BATHROOM THAT WE’RE NOT ALLOWED TO TALK ABOUT

 

**pinkberrybabe:** I know Chlo but that doesn’t mean you can just yell at him, he knew he messed up

 

**mythicbitch:** I know but somebody had to yell at him

 

**pinkberrybabe:** No they didn’t, we could have just kindly told him that he messed up and then gotten him to apologise NICELY

 

**mythicbitch:** Sorry Brooke

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Now go apologise to Jeremy for yelling at him

 

**mythicbitch:** I’d really rather not

 

**pinkberrybabe:** CHLOE VALENTINE

 

**mythicbitch:** HOW COME YOU’RE ALLOWED TO YELL AT PEOPLE

 

**pinkberrybabe:** BECAUSE I’M BEING NICE ABOUT IT

 

**pinkberrybabe:** NOW GO APOLOGISE TO THAT POOR BOY BEFORE HE STARTS CRYING AS WELL

 

**mythicbitch:** FINE

  
  
  


_ mythicbitch sent imheere a private message _

 

**mythicbitch:** I’m sorry I yelled at you

 

**imheere:** its ok?

 

**mythicbitch:** But you’d better go fix this mess

 

**imheere:** I’m working on it

  
  
  
  


_ ActuallyJuliet sent a message to Jeremy messed up _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Why don’t you write him a sonnet to apologise

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Or a song!!!!!

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I bet you have a lovely singing voice

 

**imheere:** IM NOT SINGING

 

**pinkberrybabe:** What about flowers?

 

**imheere:** he has hay fever

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Do you have any ideas?

 

**imheere:** i could bake him something????

 

**pinkberrybabe:** YOU BAKE

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** YOU BAKE

 

**imheere:** why do i feel like that one guy out of high school musical

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** ZEKE

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** HE’S MY FAVOURITE

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** WAIT NO WE’RE GETTING DISTRACTED

 

**pinkberrybabe:** I think you should bake him something as an apology! That would be really sweet!

 

**imheere:** wonuldnt it be kinda weird

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** No it would be really cute!!!

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Yeah!

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** You should probably apologise first though

 

**imheere:** oh right yeah

 

**imheere:** what do i say

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Say sorry?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Sorry I said whatever I said I didn’t mean it and I regret every word please forgive me

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Yeah listen to Brooke, she’s better at this

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Chloe and I fight a lot so I’m used to apologising

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I don’t know if that’s cute or sad

 

**imheere:** ok im gonna try and message him now

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** GOOD LUCK

 

**pinkberrybabe:** I’LL KEEP MY FINGERS CROSSED FOR YOU

  
  
  


_ imheere sent Player1 a private message _

 

**imheere:** michael?

 

**imheere:** dude im so sorry about what i said

 

**imheere:** i didnt mean it

 

**imheere:** i could never say something like that and mean it dude youre my best friend

 

**imheere:** my favourite person

 

**imheere:** please forgive me?

  
  
  


_ imheere sent a message to Jeremy messed up _

 

**imheere:** he read my message but he didnt reply

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I’m sorry Jeremy

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Oh that’s not good

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Do you want me to check if he’s alright?

 

**imheere:** yeah thanks christine

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** No worries!

  
  
  


_ ActuallyJuliet sent Player1 a private message _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Michael are you alright?

 

**Player1:** Kinda?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** You read Jeremy’s messages right?

 

**Player1:** Yeah

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** And?

 

**Player1:** I don’t know

 

**Player1:** I wanna forgive him of course, he’s my best friend, I can’t not forgive him

 

**Player1:** But I’m still sat on my bedroom floor in tears because of him

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** It’s understandable that you don’t want to forgive him straight away

 

**Player1:** Yeah

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Well I hope you feel better soon!

 

**Player1:** Thanks Christine

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** xxx

  
  
  


_ Player1 sent mythicbitch a private message _

 

**Player1:** Chloe?

 

**mythicbitch:** Michael?

 

**Player1:** Jeremy apologised and I’m not sure what to do

 

**mythicbitch:** Well whenever Brooke and I have a fight, we try and talk it out so maybe you should talk to him

 

**Player1:** What do I say?

 

**mythicbitch:** Try talking about why you’re upset he called you useless - you have told him about what happened at Halloween right?

 

**Player1:** ...it hasn’t really come up

 

**mythicbitch:** MICHAEL

 

**Player1:** Sorry?

 

**mythicbitch:** You need to tell him about what happened or this is going to happen again and again and he’s going make you feel like shit every time

 

**Player1:** But it makes me sound like such a loser

 

**mythicbitch:** Bullshit

 

**mythicbitch:** It makes you sound human

 

**mythicbitch:** You panicked since the one person you truly care about decided to bail on you after insulting you

 

**mythicbitch:** Anybody would have reacted the same way

 

**Player1:** You really think I should tell him about what happened at the party?

 

**mythicbitch:** Definitely

 

**Player1:** OK

 

**Player1:** Thanks Chlo

 

**mythicbitch:** What did we say about calling me Chlo

 

**Player1:** I swear Brooke calls you Chlo all the time?

 

**mythicbitch:** ...shut up

 

**Player1:** Oh I see, Brooke can call you Chloe because you like her

 

**mythicbitch:** Go make up with your boyfriend Michael

 

**Player1:** Yes ma’am

  
  
  


_ Player1 sent imheere a private message _

 

**Player1:** Hey dude, sorry about ignoring you can we talk?

  
  
  


_ imheere sent a message to Jeremy messed up _

 

**imheere:** HE REPLIED HOLY SHIT

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh

  
**Pinkberrybabe:** Oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comment what you thought!  
> Or come talk to me on tumblr!  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	8. A (very) brief intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hello I'm back with a short chapter
> 
> Basically someone asked when Jenna was coming back and I had the sudden desire to let the three people who weren't involved in the drama know about what was happening  
> So I wrote this mess  
> Enjoy!

_ BiBiBi sent a message to The Squad _

 

**BiBiBi:** what happened

 

**totallyboss:** ???

 

**GossipGirl:** DID I MISS SOMETHING

 

**BiBiBi:** i dont know just the chats been pretty quiet and i was wondering if you all had a secret chat and hadnt invited me or something

 

**totallyboss:** DUDE

 

**totallyboss:** WE’D NEVER DO THAT TO YOU

 

**totallyboss:** WE ALL LOVE YOU

 

**BiBiBi:** thanks bro

 

**GossipGirl:** so wait is shit going down or not

 

**GossipGirl:** riiiiiiiiiiich

 

**BiBiBi:** i dont know???? i saw hoodie’n’headphones earlier and he looked kinda upset

 

**totallyboss:** Oh shit

 

**totallyboss:** I’m gonna ask Chloe cos she knows when shit happens

 

**BiBiBi:** she normally causes the shit

 

**GossipGirl:** tru tho

  
  
  


_ totallyboss sent mythicbitch a private message _

 

**totallyboss:** Chloe???? What the hap is fuckening???

 

**totallyboss:** CHLOE

 

**totallyboss:** YO VALENTINE

 

**totallyboss:** LESBIAN WITH A CRUSH ON BROOKE - ANSWER YOUR DAMN TEXTS

 

**mythicbitch:** WHAT DO YOU WANT?

 

**totallyboss:** I didn’t actually think that would work

 

**mythicbitch:** I could still ignore you

 

**totallyboss:** DON’T IGNORE ME PLEASE

 

**totallyboss:** Me, Rich and Jenna don’t know what’s going on but apparently Michael is upset? And none of you are talking to us so?

 

**mythicbitch:** Ugh why didn’t you ask Brooke? She’s the nice one

 

**totallyboss:** Yeah but you reply quicker

 

**mythicbitch:** You’re such a pain in my ass Jake Dillinger

 

**totallyboss:** Love you too Chloe Valentine

  
  
  


_ mythicbitch created a new chat _

 

_ mythicbitch added totallyboss, BiBiBi and GossipGirl to New Chat _

 

_ mythicbitch renamed the chat What you all missed _

 

_ GossipGirl renamed the chat Here’s what you missed on GLEE _

 

**BiBiBi:** i dont understand this joke because i have never once watched an episode of glee

 

**totallyboss:** Dude you called me crying because Rachel and Finn broke up???   
  


**BiBiBi:** SHUT UP JAKE YOURE RUINING MY REPUTATION

 

**GossipGirl:** what reputation lol

 

**mythicbitch:** CAN WE ALL TRY AND FOCUS PLEASE

 

**totallyboss:** Yeah guys shut up

 

**BiBiBi:** jenna started it

 

**GossipGirl:** im not the one denying my love for glee

 

**totallyboss:** GUYS

 

**BiBiBi:** sorry babe

 

**mythicbitch:** What the fuck

 

**BiBiBi:** shit i meant bro

 

**GossipGirl:** i ship it

 

**mythicbitch:** NO JENNA

 

**GossipGirl:** we were all thinking it

 

**mythicbitch:** UGH WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU RIGHT NOW

 

**mythicbitch:** Thank you

 

**mythicbitch:** All I know about the situation is that Jeremy said something that made Michael upset, Michael started crying, I yelled at Jeremy, Brooke got annoyed at me for yelling at Jeremy, I apologised to Jeremy and Jeremy tried to apologise to Michael

 

**mythicbitch:** And, with any luck, Jeremy and Michael are now having a very long discussion about why Jeremy is an asshole

 

**totallyboss:** Why’d you yell at Jeremy?

 

**mythicbitch:** Doesn’t matter

 

**totallyboss:** Yes it does

 

**mythicbitch:** Doesn’t

 

**totallyboss:** Does

 

**mythicbitch:** Doesn’t 

 

**totallyboss:** Does

 

**BiBiBi:** children children please settle down and let the adults talk

 

**mythicbitch:** Did you seriously just call me a child? And then call yourself an adult?

 

**BiBiBi:** maybe

 

**mythicbitch:** Never call me a child again

 

**BiBiBi:** got it

 

**GossipGirl:** ok but srsly why did you yell at jeremy

 

**mythicbitch:** BECAUSE I WAS ANGRY THAT JEREMY MADE MICHAEL CRY OK

 

**BiBiBi:** i knew it

 

**totallyboss:** Knew what?

 

**BiBiBi:** chloe does have feelings and emotions

 

**mythicbitch:** My current feeling is the desire to kill you Rich

  
**GossipGirl:** oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave me a comment to tell me what you thought!  
> Or come talk to me on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	9. I didn't do the bathroom thing sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So  
> This chapter was unplanned  
> Therefore it ended up doing the complete opposite of what I wanted to do  
> But I still like it
> 
> So here ya go

_ imheere sent Player1 a private chat _

 

**imheere:** hey

 

**Player1:** Hey

 

**imheere:** can i just say im really sorry again

 

**Player1:** Dude it’s ok I’m over it

 

**imheere:** you sure? pls tell me if you arent over it

 

**Player1:** I mean yeah I’m still a bit upset but I know you didn’t mean it

 

**Player1:** It just reminded me of something

 

**imheere:** halloween? when i called you a loser?

 

**Player1:** Yeah

 

**Player1:** I thought you’d forgotten about that actually

 

**imheere:** wtf

 

**imheere:** i still feel like shit every time i think about it

 

**imheere:** WAIT FUCK

 

**Player1:** ?

 

**imheere:** i still havent apologised to you for that fuck im such a shit friend

 

**Player1:** It’s ok, I wasn’t waiting for you to apologise or anything

 

**Player1:** And you’re not a shit friend, you’re a great friend

 

**imheere:** i dont get how you can just say that after what i did to you

 

**imheere:** i was such an asshole to you and you just

 

**imheere:** you saved my ass

 

**imheere:** wait no

 

**imheere:** you saved all of our asses - you saved everyone

 

**imheere:** you could have just walked away and let me ruin my life

 

**imheere:** god knows i deserved it

 

**Player1:** You didn’t deserve that

 

**Player1:** You could never deserve that

 

**Player1:** You are the only person who’s actually cared about me and taken the time to be there for me when I need it

 

**Player1:** I would never turn my back on you and you could never do anything that would stop me saving your ass ok?

 

**imheere:** ok

 

**imheere:** wait stop why are you reassuring me

 

**imheere:** im meant to be reassuring you

 

**imheere:** shit im so bad at this

 

**Player1:** Jeremy it’s fine

 

**Player1:** I’m over it

 

**Player1:** It’s cool

 

**imheere:** you sure? theres nothing i did that you wanna talk about?

 

**Player1:** Nope

 

**Player1:** I only got upset earlier because you reminded of that stupid conversation in the bathroom

 

**imheere:** i am really sorry about that

 

**Player1:** Jeremy it’s cool, nothing happened

 

**Player1:** You called me a loser and I went home cos I got a bit upset

 

**Player1:** Nothing happened 

 

**Player1:** Seriously it’s cool

 

**imheere:** ok dude

 

**imheere:** if youre sure

 

**Player1:** I’m sure

 

**imheere:** :)

 

**Player1:** Never send me that smiley face again

 

**imheere:** :):):):):):):):):):)

 

**Player1:** You’re ridiculous

 

**imheere:** ;)

  
  
  


_ Player1 sent mythicbitch a private chat _

 

**Player1:** How angry would you be if I hypothetically didn’t tell Jeremy that I had a panic attack in the bathroom at Halloween? Hypothetically?

 

**mythicbitch:** Dammit Michael

 

**Player1:** I was going to I swear!

 

**Player1:** But then he went into this whole self-deprecating spiral talking about what a terrible person he was

 

**Player1:** And I didn’t want to make it any worse than it already was

 

**mythicbitch:** Fine

 

**mythicbitch:** But you need to tell him at some point or he’s gonna find out from someone else

 

**Player1:** Are you threatening to tell him if I don’t?

 

**mythicbitch:** NO

 

**mythicbitch:** I meant someone might mention it in passing if they’re not aware that he doesn’t know

 

**Player1:** Oh

 

**Player1:** Yeah I should probably tell him before that happens

 

**mythicbitch:** Good luck for whenever you do tell him though

 

**Player1:** Thanks Chloe

 

**mythicbitch:** You can call me Chlo if you really want to

 

**Player1:** CHLO

 

**mythicbitch:** Don’t you dare make this into a big deal

 

**Player1:** I wouldn’t dare

  
  
  


_ mythicbitch created a new chat _

 

_mythicbitch added imheere, totallyboss, BiBiBi, pinkberrybabe,_ _ActuallyJuliet and GossipGirl to New Chat_

 

_ mythicbitch renamed the chat Michael Mell Must Be Protected At All Costs _

 

_ GossipGirl renamed the chat Michael Mell Protection Squad _

 

**mythicbitch:** I never thought I’d say this but that’s actually a better chat name

 

**GossipGirl:** holy shit did you just compliment me

 

_ mythicbitch unsent a message _

 

**mythicbitch:** I don’t know what you’re talking about

 

**GossipGirl:** FUCK I DIDNT GET A SCREENSHOT

 

**pinkberrybabe:** I got one don’t worry!

 

**mythicbitch:** BROOKE

 

**mythicbitch:** I can’t believe you would betray me like this

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Sorry?

 

**mythicbitch:** You’re forgiven

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Um Chloe? Why are we here?

 

**BiBiBi:** im just glad you added me to this secret chat

 

**totallyboss:** Wait what?

 

**totallyboss:** How many secret chats are there?

 

**mythicbitch:** Far too many for all of you to count

 

**GossipGirl:** i bet youre only in one of them

 

**mythicbitch:** SHUT UP JENNA

 

**imheere:** uh guys? i still dont know whats going on so???

 

**Mythicbitch:** So I decided to make this chat after the mess where Michael got extremely upset JEREMY

 

**imheere:** IM SORRY OK IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND I APOLOGISED

 

**mythicbitch:** I sincerely hope you did or you’ll need your own protection squad

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** CHLOE

 

**mythicbitch:** I’m not apologising for that

 

**pinkberrybabe:** CHLOE VALENTINE

 

**mythicbitch:** FINE

 

**mythicbitch:** I’m sorry for passive aggressively threatening you and I’m sorry you’re such an asshole to your best friend

 

_ imheere left Michael Mell Protection Squad _

 

**pinkberrybabe:** CHLOE

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Chloe that was way too far

 

**totallyboss:** Yeah that was kinda shit

  
  
  
  


_ pinkberrybabe sent imheere a private message _

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Jeremy? You ok?

 

**imheere:** yeah haha dont worry about me im fine

 

**pinkberrybabe:** You’re a horrible liar

 

**imheere:** can you just tell them im really not feeling great and get chloe to add me back later

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Of course - you sure you don’t want me to stick around

 

**imheere:** id rather be alone right now thanks though

 

**pinkberrybabe:** No problem

  
  
  
  


_ mythicbitch sent a message to Michael Mell Protection Squad _

 

**mythicbitch:** OK FINE I REGRET IT I’M SORRY BUT I AM STILL VERY ANGRY ABOUT WHAT HE SAID TO MICHAEL

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** HE ALREADY APOLOGISED FOR THAT 

 

**mythicbitch:** THAT DOESN’T MEAN THAT MICHAEL IS OVER IT

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** BUT JEREMY HAS DONE ALL THAT HE CAN SO YOU SHOULDN’T ATTACK HIM FOR WHAT HE SAID

 

**pinkberrybabe:** WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP

 

**mythicbitch:** Sorry

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Sorry

 

**pinkberrybabe:** If you hadn’t already guessed, Jeremy isn’t feeling great about what just happened so he doesn’t really want to talk to anyone right now - congrats Chlo

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh

  
**mythicbitch:** Oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to drop me a comment with your thoughts!  
> Or come talk on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	10. #StopChloe2k17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is just a bunch of yelling and insults, sorry in advance 
> 
> (You can blame @eonsic   
> She tempted me)

_ pinkberrybabe sent mythicbitch a private message _

 

**pinkberrybabe:** SERIOUSLY CHLOE

 

**mythicbitch:** I HAD A POINT

 

**pinkberrybabe:** HE ALREADY APOLOGISED

 

**mythicbitch:** AND YET MICHAEL STILL DOESN’T FEEL ANY BETTER

 

**pinkberrybabe:** SO YOU DECIDED THAT MAKING JEREMY FEEL LIKE SHIT WAS THE SOLUTION

 

**mythicbitch:** WELL NOW HE KNOWS HOW MICHAEL FELT

 

**pinkberrybabe:** OH MY GOD YOU’RE SUCH A SELF-CENTERED STUCK-UP BITCH

 

**mythicbitch:** AND YOU’RE SUCH A PREPPY LITTLE SLUT THAT FOLLOWS ME AROUND LIKE A FUCKING PUPPY

 

**pinkberrybabe:** FUCK YOU CHLOE VALENTINE

 

**mythicbitch:** FUCK YOU BROOKE LOHST

  
  
  


_ mythicbitch sent Player1 a private message _

 

**mythicbitch:** You feeling any better?

 

**Player1:** Yeah

 

**mythicbitch:** Do you mind if I complain for a bit?

 

**Player1:** ? Go ahead?

 

**mythicbitch:** Honestly I don’t think I’ve ever been this pissed at Brooke. First she gets annoyed at me for yelling at Jeremy and now she gets annoyed at me for yelling at Jeremy again - even though he fucking deserved it.  After everything he put through, he deserves a good punch in the face but since I don’t plan on punching him anytime soon, I’ll stick to yelling at him over text.  Ugh.  Anyway back to Brooke.  She’s just so damn annoying and oh my god if I wasn’t half in love with her I would actually throttle her oh my god she’s so damn righteous all the time.  She just has to be the good guy.  Fucking hell.

 

**Player1:** You done?

 

**mythicbitch:** I think so?

 

**Player1:** Well firstly: please don’t yell at Jeremy, it’s not his fault I overreacted to his message

 

**mythicbitch:** I GAVE THAT ASSHOLE WHAT HE DESERVED

 

**Player1:** CHLOE I THINK YOU NEED TO TAKE A MINUTE AND FUCKING CALM DOWN JESUS CHRIST

 

**mythicbitch:** HE MADE YOU CRY MICHAEL

 

**Player1:** I KNOW WHAT HE DID BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU CAN JUST YELL AT HIM LIKE THAT

 

**mythicbitch:** EVEN YOU’RE GETTING ANNOYED AT ME FOR YELLING AT HIM

 

**Player1:** BECAUSE HE’S MY BEST FRIEND AND IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU’VE BEEN TREATING HIM LIKE SHIT

 

**mythicbitch:** HE’S BEEN TREATING YOU LIKE SHIT

 

**Player1:** JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE OK HE’S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH

 

**mythicbitch:** I’M TRYING TO DEFEND YOU

 

**Player1:** MAYBE I DON’T WANT YOU TO DEFEND ME

 

**mythicbitch:** I’M TRYING TO BE A GOOD FRIEND

 

**Player1:** THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP YELLING AT MY BEST FRIEND

 

**mythicbitch:** FINE

 

**mythicbitch:** FUCK YOU

 

**Player1:** FUCK YOU TOO

  
  
  
  


_ pinkberrybabe sent totallyboss a private message _

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Fuck

 

**totallyboss:** Brooke?

 

**totallyboss:** You ok?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Not really?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Look I know you’re really close with Chloe but I didn’t really have anyone else to turn to because Jeremy is upset about earlier and Michael’s still quite fragile.  I would go to Jenna but I don’t trust her to keep quiet.  And I’m not that close to Christine.  So it was either you or Rich and I just saw your name first.  Do you mind if I talk about what happened with Chloe?

 

**totallyboss:** Go for it

  
  
  
  


_ totallyboss sent BiBiBi a private message _

 

**totallyboss:** Dude help

 

**BiBiBi:** is that any way to greet your best friend

 

**totallyboss:** Light of my life, help your poor best friend in his time of need

 

**BiBiBi:** better

 

**BiBiBi:** how can i help?

 

**BiBiBi:** would you like fries with that?

 

**BiBiBi:** eat in or take away?

 

**totallyboss:** BRO SHUT UP

 

**totallyboss:** I need you to help me with helping Brooke

 

**BiBiBi:** how?

 

**totallyboss:** I tell you what she said and then you tell me what to say back

 

**BiBiBi:** you could just add me to a new chat with you and her

 

**totallyboss:** YOU’RE RIGHT

 

**BiBiBi:** of course i am

  
  
  


_ totallyboss sent pinkberrybabe a private message _

 

**totallyboss:** Wait hang on

 

**totallyboss:** Why don’t we add Rich to a chat and we could both help you

 

**pinkberrybabe:** You just wanna talk to Rich more don’t you

 

**totallyboss:** NO

 

**totallyboss:** I just think Rich could help

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Fine

 

**totallyboss:** YES

  
  
  


_ totallyboss created a new chat _

 

_ totallyboss added pinkberrybabe and BiBiBi to New Chat _

 

_ totallyboss renamed the chat What did Chloe do? _

 

**BiBiBi:** another secret chat? that i’m invited to? amazing 

 

**BiBiBi:** why am i here tho

 

**totallyboss:** Brooke wants to talk about Chloe

 

**BiBiBi:** ooh i love a good bitch session

 

**totallyboss:** Not the time Rich

 

**totallyboss:** What did Chloe do now?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Well it isn’t really that big of a deal I’m probably just overreacting yknow this was a stupid idea you guys don’t need to worry

 

**totallyboss:** I’m more worried now

 

**BiBiBi:** same

 

**totallyboss:** Seriously Brooke, what happened?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** So Chlo and I had a really big argument and I ended up calling her a self-centered stuck up bitch and then she called me a preppy little slut who follows her around like a fucking puppy

 

**totallyboss:** SHE DID WHAT

 

**totallyboss:** Excuse me a minute

 

**BiBiBi:** time to pray for chloe valentine

  
  
  
  


_ totallyboss sent mythicbitch a private message _

 

**totallyboss:** CHLOE WHAT THE FUCK

 

**mythicbitch:** Anybody else wanna yell at me today?

 

**totallyboss:** Did you seriously call Brooke a slut? And a puppy?

 

**mythicbitch:** SHE CALLED ME A STUCK-UP BITCH

 

**totallyboss:** SHE PROBABLY HAD GOOD REASON THEN

 

**mythicbitch:** SHE WAS ANGRY THAT I HAD YELLED AT JEREMY BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO DEFEND MICHAEL

 

**totallyboss:** SO SHE YELLED AT YOU FOR YELLING AT SOMEONE

 

**totallyboss:** AND THEN YOU INSULTED HER

 

**totallyboss:** FOR SOMEONE WHO GETS ANNOYED AT OTHER PEOPLE FOR INSULTING THEIR FRIENDS

 

**totallyboss:** YOU SURE DO INSULT YOUR “BEST FRIEND” A LOT

 

**mythicbitch:** GO FUCK YOURSELF

 

**totallyboss:** BETTER THAN FUCKING YOU

  
  
  
  


_ totallyboss sent a message to What did Chloe do? _

 

**totallyboss:** Brooke, I love Chloe with a passion

 

**totallyboss:** But you need a new best friend

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Oh

  
**BiBiBi:** oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave a comment if you want!  
> Or come talk on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	11. Look at me, actually trying to resolve some of this angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback on this has been amazing! Thank you all so much!
> 
> (Also this chapter makes this the longest fic I've ever written, look at me go)

_ totallyboss sent ActuallyJuliet a private message _

 

**totallyboss:** Christine?

 

**totallyboss:** Why have you sent me 13 messages?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** JAKE

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** What’s happening?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Nobody was replying to my messages and I was getting really worried

 

**totallyboss:** Don’t worry, some shit went down between Chloe and Brooke   
  
**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh no

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** What happened?

 

**totallyboss:** Brooke got annoyed at Chloe and called her a stuck-up bitch

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** OH MY GOD

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** THAT’S SO HORRIBLE

 

**totallyboss:** Then Chloe called Brooke “a preppy little slut who follows her around like a fucking puppy”

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** SHE BETTER NOT HAVE

 

**totallyboss:** WAIT CHRISTINE NO DON’T GET ANGRY 

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** TOO LATE

  
  
  
  


_ ActuallyJuliet sent mythicbitch a private message _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** CHLOE VALENTINE HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR BEST FRIEND A PREPPY LITTLE SLUT

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** AND HOW DARE YOU USE SLUT IN A DEROGATORY WAY

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** THE WORD SLUT IS JUST A SOCIAL CONSTRUCT USED TO PUT A WOMAN DOWN FOR WEARING CERTAIN THINGS OR HAVING A LOT OF SEX

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** NOT AN INSULT YOU CAN JUST THROW AROUND BECAUSE YOU’RE PISSED AT YOUR BEST FRIEND 

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I KNOW YOU’VE READ THESE CHLOE

 

**mythicbitch:** WHY CAN’T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** BECAUSE YOU’RE ACTING TERRIBLY

 

**mythicbitch:** I just want to be left stone

 

**mythicbitch:** Shit

 

**mythicbitch:** I meant alone

 

**mythicbitch:** Fucking autocorrect

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Chloe?

 

**mythicbitch:** WHAT

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Are you ok?

 

**mythicbitch:** Does it fucking sound like I’m ok   
  
**ActuallyJuliet:** I’m really sorry for yelling I just got kinda angry

 

**mythicbitch:** Whatever

 

**mythicbitch:** Just go back to your play rehearsal or whatever you do

  
  
  


_ ActuallyJuliet created a new chat _

 

_ ActuallyJuliet added totallyboss, BiBiBi, pinkberrybabe, Player1 and GossipGirl to New Chat _

 

_ ActuallyJuliet renamed the chat I think I messed up _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Guys I am so so so so so so so sorry

 

**Player1:** Christine? What’s wrong?

 

**totallyboss:** Wait shit Christine what happened with Chloe   
  
**GossipGirl:** is this about chloe or something else

 

**BiBiBi:** o shit waddup

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Is something wrong with Chloe?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Guys calm down a second so I can explain

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** So I was angrily texting Chloe because of what happened with Brooke and she was reading my messages but not replying so I got kinda nervous and asked her why.  And then she sort of replied weirdly and she made a typo which she never does because she’s kinda a perfectionist and then she said she wasn’t ok and now I’m really scared.

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Wait hang on

 

**pinkberrybabe:** How many of you have yelled at Chloe????   
  
**Player1:** I have

 

**totallyboss:** Guilty

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Me as well

 

**BiBiBi:** nobody told me anything and im pretty sure chloe would ignore me anyway so i havent

 

**GossipGirl:** NOBODY TOLD ME ANYTHING

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Sorry Jenna

 

**GossipGirl:** keep me in the loop next time

 

**BiBiBi:** why dont i get an apology

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Because I did tell you stuff? You just made a joke about Jake killing Chloe?   
  
**BiBiBi:** oh yeah lol whoops

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** GUYS FOCUS I’M SERIOUSLY WORRIED ABOUT CHLOE

 

**pinkberrybabe:** I can go check on her???

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I don’t think it’s the best idea for you to go right now

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Oh yeah…

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Michael?   
  


**Player1:** I can try but I did argue with her earlier

 

**totallyboss:** Most of us have dude it’s fine she’ll deal with it

 

**totallyboss:** That girl has thick skin

 

**Player1:** OK I’ll go check her house then

  
  
  
  


_ mythicbitch sent imheere a private message _

 

**mythicbitch:** Jeremy?

 

**imheere:** chloe

 

**mythicbitch:** I just wanted to say something about earlier

 

**mythicbitch:** I didn’t mean to make you upset, I was just still kinda angry at what you said to Michael

 

**imheere:** its ok chloe really dont worry

 

**mythicbitch:** No it’s not ok

 

**mythicbitch:** Believe me, enough people have yelled at me for me to realise that it’s not ok

 

**imheere:** oh

 

**mythicbitch:** Look I know this is a horrible apology but I’m trying ok

 

**mythicbitch:** I’m sorry?

 

**mythicbitch:** No that sounds wrong

 

**mythicbitch:** I’m sorry

 

**mythicbitch:** Is that better?   
  
****

**mythicbitch:** This is going terribly

 

**imheere:** chloe its fine i accept your apology   
  
****

**mythicbitch:** Oh

 

**mythicbitch:** I mean

 

**mythicbitch:** Of course you do

 

**mythicbitch:** Can we both just pretend this was 100 times less awkward so I can keep the little reputation I have left

 

**imheere:** agreed

  
  
  


_ Player1 sent a message to I think I messed up _

 

**Player1:** Guys don’t worry she’s fine   
  
****

**pinkberrybabe:** Really????   
  
****

**Player1:** Yeah (it does look like she’s been crying though so I’m not sure what happened - she’s fine now though)

 

**pinkberrybabe:** She was crying???? Oh

  
**totallyboss:** Oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Leave me a comment if you like!  
> Or come chat on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	12. I'm sorry I keep putting so much Chloe in I love her whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter title says somehow this became the Chloe fic  
> I will eventually stop focusing on Chloe  
> But until then  
> Have a new chapter!

_ mythicbitch sent a message to The Squad _

 

**mythicbitch:** So

 

**mythicbitch:** If you didn’t already know, I’ve apologised to Jeremy so you can all stop yelling at me now

 

**GossipGirl:** still havent yelled at you

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I’m proud of you Chloe!   
  
**mythicbitch:** Alright you can stop with the patronization thank you Christine

 

**Player1:** She was just being nice Chlo

 

**Player1:** *Chloe

 

**mythicbitch:** Well done Mell

 

**Player1:** Shut up Valentine it was a typo

 

**BiBiBi:** so we all cool then

 

**imheere:** yeah were cool

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Jeremy!   
  
**BiBiBi:** oh i didnt think he would even reply

 

**imheere:** hi christine

 

**imheere:** and im sorry to disappoint rich

 

**BiBiBi:** im used to disappointment 

 

**totallyboss:** Shit dude

 

**Player1:** Oh fuck that’s sad

 

**BiBiBi:** lol

 

**BiBiBi:** im kidding

 

**totallyboss:** Right yeah nice one bro

  
  
  


_ totallyboss sent BiBiBi a private message _

 

**totallyboss:** Dude you ok?

 

**BiBiBi:** course i am

 

**totallyboss:** You were kidding when you sent that message about disappointment right?

 

**BiBiBi:** sure

 

**totallyboss:** What do you mean by sure?

 

**totallyboss:** Dude

 

**totallyboss:** Rich I’m getting worried

 

**totallyboss:** Rich????

 

**totallyboss:** Fuck it, I’m coming over, I’ll be there in ten

  
  
  
  


_ GossipGirl sent a message to The Squad _

 

**GossipGirl:** all im saying is that draco malfoy deserved a redemption arc

 

**Player1:** Yeah but you also think Voldemort deserves a redemption arc

 

**GossipGirl:** HE HAS NO NOSE I FEEL BAD FOR HIM

 

**Player1:** HE’S RACIST AND WANTED TO KILL MOST OF THE POPULATION???????

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Um has anyone heard from Rich and Jake????

 

**imheere:** what do you mean   
  
**pinkberrybabe:** Well they were chatting on here and then they disappeared and I’m a little worried

 

**totallyboss:** Oh right sorry

 

**totallyboss:** I forgot to say

 

**totallyboss:** I was messaging Rich about what he said earlier about the whole disappointment thing 

 

**totallyboss:** And he said something kinda weird?? So I’m just heading over to check everything’s ok

 

**Player1:** Keep us updated yeah?

 

**totallyboss:** Totally, boss

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Haha

 

**GossipGirl:** that was kinda funny im impressed

 

**mythicbitch:** Hilarious Dillinger

 

**Player1:** Chloe we’re in the same room, I know you laughed

 

**mythicbitch:** SHUT UP MICHAEL

 

**totallyboss:** Dude no way really? 

 

**totallyboss:** She never laughs at my jokes

 

**totallyboss:** I’ve achieved something!

 

**mythicbitch:** First time that’s ever happened

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Chloe 

 

**mythicbitch:** Sorry Jake

 

**totallyboss:** It’s cool don’t worry

 

**totallyboss:** And I’m at Rich’s house now - I’ll tell you what happens later

 

**pinkberrybabe:** I hope Rich is ok   
  
**GossipGirl:**  rich and jake in a house alone together hmmm

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** JENNA NOW IS NOT THE TIME

 

**GossipGirl:** I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** YOU IMPLIED IT THOUGH

  
  
  


_ Player1 sent mythicbitch a private message _

 

**Player1:** Chlo?

 

**mythicbitch:** Mikey?

 

**Player1:** Call me that again I dare you

 

**mythicbitch:** Ok Mikey

 

**Player1:** Honestly I messaged you because I was trying to be a good friend but if this is the kind of welcome I get

 

**mythicbitch:** Sorry

 

**Player1:** Ok so remember before all the shit happened with Jeremy

 

**Player1:** You told me something v important?

 

**mythicbitch:** No I didn’t

 

**Player1:** Yes you did

 

**mythicbitch:** Didn’t

 

**Player1:** Did

 

**mythicbitch:** DID NOT

 

**Player1:** DID TOO

 

**mythicbitch:** DID NOT

 

**Player1:** DID TOO

 

**mythicbitch:** Can we both agree that this is dumb and immature

 

**Player1:** Did you just quote Hamilton????

 

**mythicbitch:** BLAME CHRISTINE

 

**Player1:** WAIT HANG ON IS YOUR USERNAME ACTUALLY A REFERENCE TO HEATHERS THE MUSICAL

 

**Player1:** DUDE I THOUGHT YOU JUST LIKED THE SOUND OF IT

 

**mythicbitch:** I don’t know any Heathers

 

**Player1:** I bet you know all the words to Candy Store

 

**mythicbitch:** Why do YOU know so much?

 

**Player1:** I bet you know all the choreography too

 

**Player1:** Christine and I had a LOT of free time when we were waiting for Jeremy to wake up so she made me listen to a bunch of musicals with her

 

**mythicbitch:** You know why don’t we talk about my crush on Brooke instead

 

**Player1:** No I think we should talk about your obvious obsession with musicals

 

**mythicbitch:** I’M NOT OBSESSED WITH THEM THEY ARE MODERATELY ENJOYABLE

 

**Player1:** I KNEW YOU LIKED THEM

 

**mythicbitch:** Shut it

 

**Player1:** Oh shit does Brooke know?

 

**mythicbitch:** Of course not, nobody knows

 

**Player1:** DUDE I’VE GOTTA TELL HER

 

**mythicbitch:** Why must you be this way

 

**Player1:** She’s gotta know the truth - you’re a nerd just like the rest of us

 

**mythicbitch:** Honestly what did I do to deserve this

 

**Player1:** Think of this as payback for pretending you didn’t tell me about your crush on Brooke   
  


**mythicbitch:** Fuck you Michael Mell   
  
**Player1:** Fuck you Chloe Valentine

  
  
  


_ Player1 sent a message to The Squad _

 

**Player1:** BROOKE HOLY SHIT CHLOE LIKES MUSICALS   
  
**Player1:** Shit

 

**GossipGirl:** this isnt your chat with brooke

 

**Player1:** Fuck

 

**GossipGirl:** rip michael mell

 

**mythicbitch:** YOU’RE DEAD MELL

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh

  
**imheere:** oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave a comment if you like!  
> Or come chat on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	13. Whoopsy daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for so much feedback!
> 
> Just a quick warning for this chapter: there's some discussion about the squips in this chapter and so there's a lot of self-hatred and a brief mention of suicide so please be careful and don't read this if it may upset you

_ totallyboss sent a message to The Squad _

 

**totallyboss:** HOLY SHIT CHLOE LIKES MUSICALS NO WAY

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Wait Jake? Is Rich ok?

 

**totallyboss:** Yeah it’s cool guys I was just overreacting - he just forgot he was texting me

  
**Player1:** I’m glad the little guy’s alright

 

**totallyboss:** Rich said “the little guy is ready to kick your ass Mell”   
  


**GossipGirl:** so you’re still together ;)

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** JENNA ROLAN

 

**GossipGirl:** omg chill im only doing this to annoy you now

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Jenna come on be nice

 

**GossipGirl:** ok mom

  
  
  


_ totallyboss sent imheere a private message _

 

**totallyboss:** Dude?

 

**imheere:** yeah

 

**totallyboss:** I’m gonna ask you to do me a really big favor

 

**totallyboss:** You can totally say no obviously

 

**imheere:** what

 

**totallyboss:** Do you mind talking to Rich for a bit?

 

**imheere:** sure

 

**totallyboss:** About the squip?

 

**imheere:** oh

 

**totallyboss:** Dude seriously it’s cool don’t worry about it you don’t have to

 

**imheere:** nah its fine im cool

 

**imheere:** gonna have to talk about it at some point right haha

 

**totallyboss:** You sure?

 

**imheere:** yeah im sure dont worry

 

**totallyboss:** OK I’ll tell him 

  
  
  


_ BiBiBi sent imheere a private message _

 

**BiBiBi:** hey dude

 

**imheere:** you ok?

 

**BiBiBi:** nope

 

**imheere:** wanna talk about it?

 

**BiBiBi:** not particularly

 

**imheere:** oh

 

**BiBiBi:** but were going to anyway

 

**imheere:** OH

 

**BiBiBi:** because talking about traumatic experiences is always fun

 

**BiBiBi:** so what bullshit did your squip tell you?

 

**imheere:** well he talked a lot about being more chill?

 

**imheere:** it was like his motto

 

**BiBiBi:** what’s a motto

 

**imheere:** nothing what’s a motto with you

 

**BiBiBi:** never thought id quote lion king with jeremiah heere but heere i am

 

**imheere:** never make that joke again

 

**imheere:** what did the squip tell you?

 

**BiBiBi:** mine had a bs mantra too

 

**BiBiBi:** every time i tried to argue that what he was suggesting seemed mean or whatever he’d say

 

**BiBiBi:** “its mere manipulation of a situation to achieve the full integration into the popular crowd”

 

**imheere:** whats with the rhyming

 

**BiBiBi:** that way he could drill it into my head more   
  
**BiBiBi:** i cant stop hearing him

 

**BiBiBi:** just there

 

**BiBiBi:** forever

 

**BiBiBi:** just constantly laughing at what a fuck-up i am

 

**BiBiBi:** what a disappointment i am

 

**BiBiBi:** “im used to disappointment”

 

**BiBiBi:** of course i am

 

**BiBiBi:** i see one every time i look in the fucking mirror

 

**imheere:** rich come on thats not true youre not a disappointment

 

**imheere:** youre not

 

**BiBiBi:** please

 

**BiBiBi:** what would you know

 

**BiBiBi:** youre just as weak as me

 

**BiBiBi:** you had the squip too didnt you

 

**BiBiBi:** its still there in your head

 

**BiBiBi:** constantly telling you youre not good enough

 

**BiBiBi:** that youre a loser

 

**BiBiBi:** that everyone you care about hates you

 

**BiBiBi:** hates you so fucking much

 

**BiBiBi:** i wish i could just take my head apart and rip the thing from my brain

 

**BiBiBi:** but that wouldnt help either would it

 

**BiBiBi:** because its not the squip

 

**BiBiBi:** its me

 

**BiBiBi:** im the fucked up guy with voices in my head that wont leave me alone

 

**BiBiBi:** you know what i bet you dont have voices in your head anymore

 

**BiBiBi:** i bet your life just keeps getting better and better and better

 

**BiBiBi:** when was the last time you heard from the squip jeremy

 

**BiBiBi:** i bet you havent heard him since the play

 

**imheere:** shut up you dont know anything about me

 

**BiBiBi:** im right arent i

 

**BiBiBi:** im the one whos fucked up

 

**BiBiBi:** im the only one who still has a squip in their head

 

**imheere:** no youre not

 

**BiBiBi:** what

 

**imheere:** youre not the only one with the squip in his head

 

**imheere:** i hear him when im trying to sleep, when im talking to christine, when i get ignored on the group chat

 

**imheere:** you think i havent heard from the squip since the play?

 

**imheere:** the last time i heard from the squip was this morning when it told me that killing myself would be a better idea than getting out of bed

 

**imheere:** so dont you dare say i dont understand

  
**BiBiBi:** oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Leave a comment if you want
> 
> Or come talk to me on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	14. Angst, Jenna needs to chill, more angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I'm so grateful for all of the feedback I've had! I keep screaming about it ahhhh!
> 
> Again there's more discussion of the squips and their effects on people so please be careful!

_ totallyboss sent ActuallyJuliet a private message _

 

**totallyboss:** Dude shit how quickly can you get to Jeremy

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Very quickly,  if necessary

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** What’s going on?

 

**totallyboss:** I lied earlier

 

**totallyboss:** About Rich being fine

 

**totallyboss:** When I got here, Rich was totally zoned out and really worrying me

 

**totallyboss:** I managed to snap him out of it but he was still really scaring me so I stayed

 

**totallyboss:** We talked for a bit and he told me some stuff about the squip

 

**totallyboss:** But I didn’t really get what he was on about

 

**totallyboss:** So I messaged Jeremy asking if he’d be cool with talking to Rich for a bit

 

**totallyboss:** They started texting each other and I left the room to get a drink

 

**totallyboss:** Then Rich stumbled into the kitchen talking about he’d fucked up with Jeremy

 

**totallyboss:** I don’t wanna leave Rich whilst he’s like this and Michael’s keeping an eye on Chloe so do you mind just checking he’s ok?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I just got to his house

 

**totallyboss:** Thank fuck Christine, you’re a literal goddess

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I’ll tell you what’s happening in a bit ok?

 

**totallyboss:** Cool

  
  
  


_ GossipGirl sent a message to The Squad _

 

**GossipGirl:** where did everyone go

 

**Player1:** I have no clue   
  
**GossipGirl:** holy shit theres drama and michael mell isnt involved

 

**GossipGirl:** whats the world coming to

 

**mythicbitch:** Shut up Jenna

 

**GossipGirl:** HOLY FUCK CHLOE ISNT INVOLVED IN THE DRAMA EITHER

 

**mythicbitch:** SHUT THE FUCK UP JENNA

 

**GossipiGirl:** oh

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Chloe

 

**mythicbitch:** Sorry Jenna

 

**GossipGirl:** wow youre whipped

 

**Player1:** Jenna

 

**GossipGirl:** wow i didnt know this became the attack jenna rolan squad

 

_ mythicbitch renamed the chat Attack Jenna Rolan Squad _

 

**GossipGirl:** fuck you chloe

 

_ GossipGirl renamed the chat chloe valentine has a big fat crush on _

 

**mythicbitch:** DON’T YOU DARE FINISH THAT FUCKING SENTENCE

 

_ mythicbitch renamed the chat Jenna Rolan needs to learn to shut her big fat mouth _

 

**GossipGirl:** fuck off

 

_ GossipGirl renamed the chat brooke lohst _

 

**mythicbitch:** I’M GONNA KILL YOU

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Wait what? Why is the chat named after me?

 

_ Player1 removed mythicbitch from brooke lohst _

 

_ Player1 removed GossipGirl from brooke lohst _

 

_ Player1 renamed the chat The Squad _

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Michael

 

**Player1:** I’ll add them back in a minute don’t worry

 

**pinkberrybabe:** So why was the chat named after me

 

**Player1:** Uh you’ll find out eventually

 

**pinkberrybabe:** :(

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Why not now?

 

**Player1:** It’s not my secret to tell 

 

**Player1:** OK time to add them back

 

_ Player1 added GossipGirl and mythicbitch to The Squad _

 

**Player1:** PLAY NICE YOU TWO OR I’LL REMOVE YOU AGAIN

 

**mythicbitch:** Yeah yeah

 

**GossipGirl:** whatever

  
  
  
  


_ ActuallyJuliet sent Player1 a private message _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Michael? How’s Chloe doing?

 

**Player1:** Like I said earlier she’s fine

 

**Player1:** Why?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Like fine as in you’d be happy to leave her alone for a bit?

 

**Player1:** I wouldn’t be happy to leave her but I would if I needed to

 

**Player1:** Christine what’s happening?

 

**Player1:** Christine????

 

**Player1:** You’re seriously freaking me out now

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** SORRY SORRY JEREMY SUDDENLY GOT REALLY BAD AND I DIDN’T WANNA GET TOO DISTRACTED

 

**Player1:** WAIT WHATS WRONG WITH JEREMY WHAT

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Apparently he was messaging Rich and then he got upset so Jake told me to come see him and

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh god Michael I’m so worried

 

**Player1:** I’m on my way

 

**Player1:** Christine what’s happening now

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh god he’s just mumbling stuff under his breath and I don’t know what’s he’s saying but it sounds really bad 

 

**Player1:** Can’t you make out anything?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh god

 

**Player1:** CHRISTINE

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** He keeps saying the same thing over and over again “Everything about me makes me wanna die”   
  


**Player1:** FUCKFUCKFUKKFUCKFUCKCUFKCUFFUF

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Michael?

 

**Player1:** THAT’S THE KINDA SHIT THE SQUIP WOULD MAKE HIM SAY OH FUCKING HELL

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** SHIT

 

**Player1:** I’m not too far away just fuck I don’t know shit

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Michael I’m really worried

 

**Player1:** I’m nearly there

 

**Player1:** We’ll sort this out it’ll be fine

 

**Player1:** It’s gotta be fine

 

**Player1:** It’s Jeremy 

 

**Player1:** He’ll be fine

  
**Player1:** He has to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! (Sorry about losing the oh shit streak)
> 
> Leave me a comment if you want!  
> Or come talk to me on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	15. SQUIP SUPPORT SQUAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I thought that I wouldn't get a chapter up today and then I ended up writing one of my longer chapters  
> Whoops
> 
> Thank you all so much for the feedback!  
> Still some discussion of squips with some reference to nightmares, Jeremy breaking down and a brief mention of horrible parents  
> Please tread carefully!

_ totallyboss sent ActuallyJuliet a private message _

 

**totallyboss:** Christine? What’s happening with Jeremy?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** OH MY GOD JAKE I’M SO SORRY I FORGOT TO MESSAGE YOU I GOT DISTRACTED AHH I’M SO SORRY

 

**totallyboss:** It’s cool

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** So when I got here Jeremy was sorta mumbling under his breath and he looked really pale and I wasn’t sure what to do because I don’t really know him that well like we haven’t even gone on one date yet though I’m not entirely sure I want to yet so anyway I texted Michael to see if he could come and he got really panicked because apparently the squip might have been coming back and I was really scared because if the squip could come back for Jeremy then the squip could come back for all of us and honestly I know I had the squip for a really short time compared with Rich or Jeremy but it was still a horrible experience and I really don’t wanna go through it again but then Michael managed to get Jeremy to calm down by talking about stuff in the room? I think it was a technique to get him to focus on his surroundings I’m not entirely sure but I think he’s ok now, not brilliant, but ok

 

**totallyboss:** You could have just told me he was ok now

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Sorry I probably annoyed you with that really long message I just got kinda carried away there sorry again

 

**totallyboss:** Christine it’s fine

 

**totallyboss:** I mean that thing you said about being scared about the squip coming back? I kinda feel that too so it’s nice to know I’m not the only one

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh!

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Yeah the squip thing really scared me.  I went to the first rehearsal for The Taming of the Shrew and the Radioactive Spiders a couple days ago.  Or more I tried to.  I couldn’t go through the door to backstage because I associate so many bad things with that place now.  Like whenever I see my costume for Midsummer, I feel the urge to throw up.  It was just so horrible.  Everything seemed so easy but in the worst possible way.  I could have had everything I wanted - the squip would have gotten me to Broadway and I could have let it and I just never want to feel like that again because I don’t think I’d want it to stop.  If the squip came back and life seemed easy I don’t think I’d be able to give it up

 

**totallyboss:** I get what you mean

 

**totallyboss:** I have nightmares

 

**totallyboss:** A lot

 

**totallyboss:** And they’re generally the same

 

**totallyboss:** Before the shit with the squip they were mainly about my parents 

 

**totallyboss:** Fucking assholes

 

**totallyboss:** Then after Halloween I started having nightmares about the fire

 

**totallyboss:** How I couldn’t get out

 

**totallyboss:** Or how I couldn’t get Rich out in time

 

**totallyboss:** Or how Michael was still in the bathroom and couldn’t get out

 

**totallyboss:** I’ve woken up in bed crying up god knows how many times

 

**totallyboss:** But after the squip happened everything seemed so much worse

 

**totallyboss:** I don’t think I’ve had a dream since which didn’t involve the squip

 

**totallyboss:** Even that short time I had him was horrible

 

**totallyboss:** I don’t know how Jeremy and Rich did it for so long

 

**totallyboss:** Like you said everything seemed easy

 

**totallyboss:** Like I was on crutches and the squip just made me drop them and move around normally

 

**totallyboss:** And it was great

 

**totallyboss:** Not having my legs was horrible so getting them back made me so happy

 

**totallyboss:** But there was that voice

 

**totallyboss:** It was so fucking creepy but convincing

 

**totallyboss:** Like if you just listened to it

 

**totallyboss:** All of your problems would just go away

 

**totallyboss:** Fuck that was just for less than an hour

 

**totallyboss:** Imagine having that in your head for months? Years?

 

**totallyboss:** I don’t think we should leave Rich and Jeremy on their own for a while

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Agreed

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** In fact I have an idea

 

 

 

 

_ ActuallyJuliet created a new chat _

 

_ActuallyJuliet added totallyboss, pinkberrybabe,_ _mythicbitch, Player1 and GossipGirl to New Chat_

 

_ ActuallyJuliet renamed the chat Squip Support Squad _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Hey guys! I made this chat mainly for Jeremy and Rich but also for us! The idea is that we can use it to make sure that Jeremy and Rich are always ok (especially after today) but also so that we can talk about anything to do with the squip ourselves

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** For example, after what happened at the play I’m really struggling to go back to the auditorium without getting really worried.  I keep thinking that my squip might come back because I’m in that environment again

 

**Player1:** Shit Christine I hope it gets better

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Thanks Michael

 

**mythicbitch:** So are we a support group now? Great

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Chloe shhh I think it’s a great idea

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Thank you Brooke! And yes Chloe we are a support group in a way.  If you don’t want to be here, feel free to leave

 

**GossipGirl:** oooooooooooh

 

**mythicbitch:** I’ll stay thanks

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Go for it

 

**totallyboss:** Ohhhhh this is what you meant - this is such a good idea

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Thanks Jake!

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** So for Rich and Jeremy

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I don’t think we should leave them alone for too long anymore because I feel like it would be way too easy for them to get lost in their heads

 

**Player1:** Agreed

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** So I suggest we split up into two groups: three people keep an eye on Jeremy and the other three keep an eye on Rich?

 

**Player1:** I’ll stick with Jeremy

 

**totallyboss:** I’m with Rich

 

**mythicbitch:** I should probably go with Rich too

 

**GossipGirl:** ill take jeremy i feel like rich isnt too grateful about what i told everyone about halloween

 

**totallyboss:** No shit

 

**GossipGirl:** shut up jake

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Guys we’re meant to be being supportive

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** So Brooke do you wanna go with Rich or Jeremy?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** I feel like you’re probably better with Jeremy so I’ll go with Rich

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Cool! So for Rich it’s Jake, Brooke and Chloe and for Jeremy it’s me, Michael and Jenna

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Yeah?

 

**Player1:** Yup

 

**GossipGirl:** done

 

**totallyboss:** Agreed

 

**mythicbitch:** Yeah sure whatever

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Yep!

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Cool! I hope this helps them! And I hope this chat helps all of you! Remember you can talk on here whenever you want to!

 

**Player1:** Thanks Christine

 

**GossipGirl:** thx

 

**mythicbitch:** Thanks I guess

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Thank you!

 

**totallyboss:** Thanks 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Leave a comment if you want!  
> Or come chat on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	16. BACK TO PINKBERRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all that angst, I think we deserve a cute chapter  
> So here you go
> 
> Enjoy!

_ mythicbitch sent Player1 a private message _

 

**mythicbitch:** Mell

 

**Player1:** Chloe Valentine, my sun and stars

 

**mythicbitch:** Never call me that again

 

**Player1:** Ok babe

 

**mythicbitch:** YOU’RE GAY

 

**Player1:** And you’re a lesbian?

 

**mythicbitch:** Bi actually

 

**mythicbitch:** Anyway why you are you, a gay guy, calling me, a bi girl with no interest in you, babe?

 

**Player1:** Because it annoys you?

 

**mythicbitch:** You’re a piece of shit

 

**Player1:** I know

 

**mythicbitch:** Wait shit no I didn’t mean it like that

 

**Player1:** Chlo I’m kidding calm down

 

**mythicbitch:** Better be just kidding or I’m gonna punch Jeremy Heere in the face

 

**Player1:** How about we avoid punching my best friend in the face?

 

**mythicbitch:** I make no promises

 

**Player1:** Close enough

 

**Player1:** Why did you want me anyway?

 

**mythicbitch:** I was wondering if we could perhaps discuss that thing I don’t particularly want to discuss

 

**Player1:** ?

 

**mythicbitch:** You know the thing I told you that one time

 

**Player1:** ?????

 

**mythicbitch:** You’re gonna make me say it aren’t you

 

**Player1:** Yup

 

**mythicbitch:** FINE

 

**Player1:** Yay

 

**mythicbitch:** I hope you’re happy now

 

**Player1:** Now that you’re choosing this

 

**mythicbitch:** You too

 

**Player1:** I hope it brings you bliss

 

**Player1:** Damn who knew you were wicked trash as well

 

**mythicbitch:** Powerful women who were probably girlfriends? Sign me the fuck up

 

**mythicbitch:** I take it you know it because of Christine

 

**Player1:** Believe me the only things I know about musicals I learnt from Christine

 

**mythicbitch:** I bet you’re secretly in love with Ben Platt

 

**Player1:** Of course I’m in love with Ben Platt have you heard that dude sing goddamn

 

**mythicbitch:** True

 

**Player1:** I feel like Christine would benefit from this conversation

 

**mythicbitch:** She’d just be quoting musicals at us though

 

**Player1:** We quoted four lines of defying gravity

 

**mythicbitch:** Shut up

 

 

 

 

_ Player1 created a new chat _

 

_Player1 added ActuallyJuliet and_ _mythicbitch to New Chat_

 

_ Player1 renamed the chat MuSiCaLs (and Chloe’s BGP) _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** DID YOU SAY MUSICALS

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Wait hang on what does BGP stand for?

 

**Player1:** Can I tell her about your issue Chloe?

 

**mythicbitch:** You betrayed me, you told me this was going to be a musicals group chat

 

**Player1:** Is that a yes?

 

**mythicbitch:** Fine you can tell her

 

**Player1:** Chloe Valentine’s BGP (Big Gay Problem) is that she is in love with Brooke Lohst

 

 

 

_ ActuallyJuliet sent Player1 a private message _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Wait I thought Brooke had a crush on Chloe

 

**Player1:** She does

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** OH MY GOD THIS IS THE CUTEST THING EVER

 

**Player1:** I thought you were against shipping people???

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** IM NOT SHIPPING THEM BUT THEIR PREDICAMENT IS ADORABLE OK

 

**Player1:** Ok

 

 

 

 

_ mythicbitch sent a message to MuSiCaLs (and Chloe’s BGP) _

 

**mythicbitch:** IM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER I JUST THINK SHES REALLY CUTE

 

**Player1:** You’re in love with her

 

**mythicbitch:** AND YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH JEREMY

 

**Player1:** We’re not here to talk about my crisis we’re here to talk about yours

 

**mythicbitch:** IM NOT HAVING A CRISIS

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Your use of caps lock says otherwise

 

**mythicbitch:** FUCK YOU CHRISTINE

 

**Player1:** Chloe mind your fucking language

 

**mythicbitch:** Let’s talk about musicals instead? Like let’s talk about Groundhog Day don’t you love the song Playing Nancy? I do because I can definitely relate to it quite a bit because I’m also often perceived as this one-dimensional pretty girl and so the song really affects me in that way let’s talk more about Groundhog Day

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** As much as I’d love to discuss your feelings about Playing Nancy I feel like the more pressing issue is to do with your feelings about Brooke   
  
**mythicbitch:** Dear Evan Hansen? Hamilton? Les Mis? Legally Blonde?

 

**mythicbitch:** PLEASE I’LL TALK ABOUT THE SHREK MUSICAL IF THAT’S WHAT IT TAKES

 

**Player1:** Chloe you’ve gotta talk about it at some point

 

**mythicbitch:** No I don’t

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** You can’t just keep it all bottled up inside

 

**mythicbitch:** YES I CAN   
  
**Player1:** Why don’t you wanna talk about this anymore? You did a while ago

 

**mythicbitch:** BECAUSE YOU’RE GONNA LAUGH AT ME I KNOW IT

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Why would we laugh at you?

 

**mythicbitch:** BECAUSE I’VE HAD A CRUSH ON HER FOR THREE FUCKING YEARS AND NEVER SAID ANYTHING

 

**Player1:** You think that’s bad? Dude I’ve had a crush on Jeremy for like forever

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Chloe why would we laugh at you for that? It’s just you trying to avoid heartbreak - that’s completely understandable

 

**mythicbitch:** Ugh why are you both so nice, anybody else would have laughed about how pathetic I am

 

**Player1:** Like I said that’d be kinda hypocritical   
  
**ActuallyJuliet:** And we care about you Chloe we’d never do anything that might hurt your feelings

 

**mythicbitch:** Oh

 

**Player1:** You ok to talk about her now?

 

**mythicbitch:** I guess...   
  
**ActuallyJuliet:** Tell us about Brooke then

 

**mythicbitch:** Ugh.  She’s just so damn adorable.  Like I don’t know how she does it but she does the cutest things.  Like when she doesn’t like something her nose wrinkles up and holy shit I can’t deal with it.  And h o l y s h i t her laugh.  It’s like fucking angel bells or something I don’t know all I know is it’s adorable and I wish she laughed more.  And her smile wow I can’t even describe her smile but when she’s sad and then I make her smile it’s like the sun coming out from behind the clouds (yes it’s cheesy I know shut up).  I just fuck I love her a lot ok

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** That is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard

 

**Player1:** GAY

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** MICHAEL

 

**Player1:** But yeah it’s also v v cute

 

**mythicbitch:** Shut up

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Sweet is a good thing!

 

**Player1:** And I mean you’re a girl talking about how cute another girl is - that is very very gay

 

**mythicbitch:** Ughhhhh why do I even try with you two

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Because now we can give you some really good advice!

 

**Player1:** TELL HER

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** My advice is tell her

 

**Player1:** Damn Christine

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** See if both of us agree you should obviously go for it

 

**mythicbitch:** Fuck

 

**mythicbitch:** I don’t know

 

**mythicbitch:** What if she rejects me and then I make our friendship really awkward and then I lose her for good

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** That won’t happen, even if she doesn’t feel the same way, Brooke is the sweetest person I know, she won’t be angry or upset or anything

 

**Player1:** Honestly I know I’m a bit of a hypocrite for saying this

 

**mythicbitch:** You’re a huge hypocrite for saying this

 

**Player1:** Shut up

 

**Player1:** But I think you should tell her

 

**Player1:** I really think it will go well

 

**Player1:** And even if she rejects you, at least you can get it off your chest

 

**mythicbitch:** I guess

 

**mythicbitch:** Right I’m doing this

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh! Good luck!

 

**Player1:** WAIT WHAT REALLY SHIT GOOD LUCK

 

**mythicbitch:** I’ll talk to you after I’ve damaged my friendship beyond repair

 

 

 

 

_ mythicbitch sent pinkberrybabe a private message _

 

**mythicbitch:** Brooke? You busy?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** I’m never too busy for you! What’s up?

 

**mythicbitch:** Can I tell you something? Something really private?   
  
**pinkberrybabe:** Of course! You can telling me anything!   
  


**pinkberrybabe:** Chloe you still there???

 

**mythicbitch:** Yeah sorry I’m just preparing

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Ok take your time!

 

**mythicbitch:** Brooke I like you a lot.  Like more than I should.  I mean not more than I should that sounds horrible but more than as a friend I.  This is a mess I’m sorry.  I just thought you deserved to know that your best friend is in love with you.  Sorry.

 

**mythicbitch:** Brooke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Leave me a comment if you want!  
> Or come hit me up on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	17. IT'S FINALLY HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that cliffhanger?
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_pinkberrybabe sent imheere a private message_

 

**pinkberrybabe:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

**imheere:** BROOKE

 

**imheere:** WHATS WRONG SHIT

 

**pinkberrybabe:** CHLOE TOLD ME SHE LIKES ME

 

**imheere:** what

 

**imheere:** youre friends right of course she likes you

 

**pinkberrybabe:** OMG NO LIKE SHE HAS A CRUSH ON ME LIKES ME H O L Y

 

**imheere:** ohhhhhhhhh

 

**imheere:** OHHHHHHHHHH

 

**imheere:** what did you tell her

 

**imheere:** do you like her?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** OF COURSE I LIKE HER

 

**imheere:** what did you say then

 

**pinkberrybabe:** I haven’t replied yet

 

**imheere:** BROOKE

 

**imheere:** SHES PROBABLY GETTING WORRIED BECAUSE SHE THINKS YOURE REJECTING HER OR SOMETHING

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Oh

 

**pinkberrybabe:** I’LL BE BACK I JUST GOTTA FIX THIS

 

**imheere:** good luck

 

 

 

 

 

_mythicbitch sent a message to MuSiCaLs (and Chloe’s BGP)_

 

**mythicbitch:** Fuck

 

**Player1:** Fuck?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Fuck is not good what does fuck mean I’m really concerned

 

**mythicbitch:** She left me on read

 

**Player1:** FUCK

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** That sounds odd

 

**mythicbitch:** Odd?

 

**Player1:** CHRISTINE NO

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I meant it was odd because Brooke isn’t the type of person to ignore people even if she’s annoyed or upset or whatever

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Don’t worry Michael I’m not gonna tell her that Brooke has a crush on her

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Shit

 

**Player1:** CHRISTINE CANIGULA

 

**mythicbitch:** WAIT WHAT

 

**Player1:** IGNORE HER

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** IGNORE ME

 

**mythicbitch:** I’M NOT THAT GONNA IGNORE THE FACT THAT YOU JUST SAID THAT BROOKE HAD A CRUSH ON ME

 

_ActuallyJuliet unsent a message_

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** NO I DIDN’T

 

**mythicbitch:** YES YOU DID

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** YOU CAN’T PROVE IT

 

**mythicbitch:** DOES BROOKE HAVE A CRUSH ON ME OR NOT

 

**Player1:** OK SHE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU

 

**mythicbitch:** Holy shit

 

**mythicbitch:** THEN WHY HASN’T SHE REPLIED

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Maybe she panicked?

 

**Player1:** I would panic if Jeremy randomly told me he liked me tbh

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Remind me to talk to you about that later

 

**Player1:** NOPE LET’S NOT TALK ABOUT THAT LATER LET’S TALK ABOUT BROOKE

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** We are discussing this later Mell

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Why don’t you send her a message asking if she’s alright and maybe apologe for springing it on her? Maybe?   


**Player1:** Who? Jeremy?   


**ActuallyJuliet:** BROOKE YOU DUMBASS

 

**Player1:** Oh right yeah sorry

 

**mythicbitch:** Intelligent as always

 

**Player1:** Shut up

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** So are you gonna message her again?

 

**mythicbitch:** I think so.  Thanks again CHRISTINE

 

**Player1:** I HELPED TOO

 

**mythicbitch:** No you didn’t

 

**Player1:** Fuck you Valentine

 

**mythicbitch:** In your dreams Mell

 

 

 

 

_mythicbitch sent pinkberrybabe a private message_

 

**mythicbitch:** Brooke I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything I didn’t mean to I swear I just.  Michael and Christine convinced me to tell you the truth.  Are you ok?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** NONNONONONONNONNNONOO

 

**pinkberrybabe:** I AM SO GOOD RIGHT NOW I CAN’T STOP SMILING

 

**pinkberrybabe:** I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU LIKE ME I LIKE YOU SO MUCH AHHHH I’M SO HAPPY

 

**mythicbitch:** You seriously like me?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Of course I do! I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you but then all that drama happened and I was pissed at you and then we got over it and then I got nervous about telling you how I felt because I got worried that you would think it’s weird but then you messaged me and told me you felt the same and I’m so!!! Happy!!!!

 

**mythicbitch:** So I like you? And you like me?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** Yup!!   
  
**mythicbitch:** So…

 

**pinkberrybabe:** So?

 

**mythicbitch:** Do you wanna hang some time? Like a date?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** YES OMG OMG OF COURSE I DO

 

**mythicbitch:** We could go to pinkberry?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** YES I LOVE PINKBERRY

 

**mythicbitch:** Brooke I know, your username is pinkberrybabe

 

**pinkberrybabe:** True

 

**mythicbitch:** Do you wanna tell people? About us dating?

 

**pinkberrybabe:** I don’t mind people knowing if you don’t!

 

**mythicbitch:** Do you mind if we just keep it between our friends?   
  
**pinkberrybabe:** Of course not!

 

**mythicbitch:** Thanks Brooke

 

**pinkberrybabe:** No problem!

 

 

 

 

_pinkberrybabe sent a message to The Squad_

 

**pinkberrybabe:** I need to tell you guys something

 

_pinkberrybabe changed her name to PANberrybabe_

 

**GossipGirl:** HOLY FUCKING SHIT

 

**ActuallyJuliet:**!!!! I’m so proud of you Brooke!

 

**Player1:** Congrats Brooke!

 

**mythicbitch:** I’m proud of you Brooke

 

**mythicbitch:** Also

 

_mythicbitch changed her name to mythicBItch_

 

**GossipGirl:** WHAT THE FUCK WHAT IS HAPPENING

 

**Player1:** CHLO! I’M! SO! PROUD!

 

**PANberrybabe:** AHHH CHLOE I’M SO HAPPY

 

**mythicBItch:** Also if anyone cares, Brooke and I are dating now

 

**GossipGirl:** ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME HOW MUCH DID I MISS

 

**Player1:** NO FUCKING WAY

 

**Player1:** I AM SO HAPPY FOR BOTH OF YOU RIGHT NOW FUCK

 

**imheere:** wait hang on what happened

 

**imheere:** HOLY SHIT GUYS NICE

 

**imheere:** and i hate to steal your guys idea but

 

_imheere changed his name to imheereandqueer_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Leave a comment if you want  
> Or come talk to me on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	18. OH SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT

_ Player1 sent a message to MuSiCaLs (and Chloe’s BGP) _ __   
__   
**Player1:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

_ mythicBItch renamed the chat MuSiCaLs (and Michael’s BGP) _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** CHLOE NOW IS NOT THE TIME

 

**mythicBItch:** I’M NOT THE ONE WITH THE BIG GAY PROBLEM ANYMORE

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Michael are you ok?

 

**Player1:** SDKFSAKLFSLKDF

 

**mythicBItch:** I think Jeremy broke him

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Speaking of Jeremy we should probably reply to him before he gets nervous

 

 

 

 

_ PANberrybabe sent a message to The Squad _

 

**PANberrybabe:** JEREMY I’M SO PROUD OF YOU !!!!!!

 

**mythicBItch:** I approve

 

**GossipGirl:** WHAT IS HAPPENING

 

**imheereandqueer:** thanks brooke thanks chloe and jenna????

 

**Player1:** BrO yOu DiDn’T tElL mE yOuR bEsT fRiEnD?????

 

**imheereandqueer:** sorry i only figured out like ten mins ago

 

**Player1:** Dude I’m kidding I’m so happy for you

 

**imheereandqueer:** thanks bro

 

**BiBiBi:** gay

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** RICHARD GORANSKI (very proud of you Jeremy) DON’T YOU DARE   
  
****

**imheereandqueer:** hes not exactly wrong about me is he

 

**Player1:** Nor me

 

**Player1:** Hang on

 

_ Player1 changed his name to Gayer1 _

 

**GossipGirl:** CALLED IT

 

**Gayer1:** Everyone already knew Jenna

 

**GossipGirl:** shut up

 

 

 

 

_ Gayer1 sent a message to MuSiCaLs (and Michael’s BGP) _

 

**Gayer1:** NOW WE’RE DONE CONGRATULATING HIM CAN WE PLEASE DISCUSS MY CRISIS

 

**mythicBItch:** I really don’t see why there’s a crisis

 

**Gayer1:** BECAUSE I FEEL HOPEFUL NOW AND HOPE IS NOT GOOD

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Hope is always a good thing!

 

**Gayer1:** NOT WHEN YOU’RE HOPEFUL THAT THE GUY YOU’VE BEEN CRUSHING ON FOR AGES MIGHT ACTUALLY LIKE YOU

 

**Gayer1:** Like it was never a possibility before because he was straight and he had that huge crush on Christine but now my brain is like “THERE IS A POSSIBILITY THAT JEREMY LIKES YOU”

 

**Gayer1:** WAIT SHIT CHRISTINE I DIDN’T MEAN TO SAY THAT

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Relax Michael I already know

 

**Gayer1:** Oh?

 

**mythicBItch:** I knew too

 

**Gayer1:** Shut up Chlo

 

**mythicBItch:** I know when I’m unwanted

 

**Gayer1:** Wait no stay I need advice

 

**Gayer1:** Wait shit back to Christine - why haven’t you said anything?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Well I’ve been wondering about a lot of things recently because straight after everything happened with the play it was like my eyes opened and I saw Jeremy for the first time and I really thought I liked him but that feeling just didn’t last so I’m wondering if perhaps that was merely an effect of him saving us and then I got really confused

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** And then I started doing some research and I think I worked something out

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Can I tell you guys? And please be serious about it

 

**Gayer1:** Of course

 

**mythicBItch:** Go for it Christine   
  
****

**ActuallyJuliet:** Thanks

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I think I might be aroace

 

**Gayer1:** OK

 

**mythicBItch:** Oh right

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** You guys aren’t weirded out or confused or anything right?

 

**Gayer1:** Of course not - if you identify as aroace then that’s completely valid 

 

**mythicBItch:** Honestly your sexuality/romantic orientation shouldn’t matter to anyone

 

**mythicBItch:** And if it does I will punch them in the face

 

**Gayer1:** A true friend

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Thanks guys, this means a lot to me

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Anyway away from me and back to Michael

 

**Gayer1:** WAIT NO HANG ON

 

**mythicBItch:** What now?

 

**Gayer1:** (Obviously only when you’re comfortable with all of us knowing) Can you change your name to ACEtuallyJuliet

  
**mythicBItch:** NO

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Haha I like it, I’ll keep it in mind

 

**mythicBItch:**  I swear if we all end up with sexuality or romantic orientation names I will scream

 

**Gayer1:** One day Chlo, one day   
  
****

**mythicBItch:** HOW ABOUT WE DISCUSS JEREMY NOW

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Yes

 

**Gayer1:** Fine

 

**mythicBItch:** First I think we need to find out if he likes you

 

**Gayer1:** He doesn’t

 

**mythicBItch:** Prove it Mell

 

**Gayer1:** He has a crush on Christine

 

**mythicBItch:** Does he really?

 

**Gayer1:** YES

 

**mythicBItch:** Anyway you can like multiple people at the same time

 

**Gayer1:** Yes I know but Jeremy’s always liked Christine and he’s never even mentioned having a crush on anyone else

 

**mythicBItch:** He had to figure out he wasn’t straight somehow.  Right Christine?

 

**mythicBItch:** Christine?

 

 

 

_ ActuallyJuliet sent imheereandqueer a private message _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Jeremy?

 

**imheereandqueer:** christine hey

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Before I say anything I just wanna say how proud of you I am for telling everyone that you’re not straight

 

**imheereandqueer:** thanks - im bi by the way

 

**imheere:** heh bi the way

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** OK cool! I just wanted to ask you a question?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Do you have a crush on me?

 

**imheereandqueer:** honestly???? yeah a little bit

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh.  Jeremy I’m really sorry but I don’t like you in that way - I don’t like anyone in that way actually, I’m aroace

 

**imheereandqueer:** oh

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Are you ok? I really am sorry

 

**imheereandqueer:** i think so

 

**imheereandqueer:** if im honest i think i knew this wasnt gonna work

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** How come?

 

**imheereandqueer:** doesnt matter

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** You know you can tell me right?

 

**imheereandqueer:** well you know i realised i was bi right

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Yeah?

 

**imheereandqueer:** well i worked it out cos i have a really big crush on a guy

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Can I ask who?

 

**imheereandqueer:** michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT
> 
> (Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Leave a comment if you like!  
> Or come chat on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto )


	19. This is just the Rich and Jeremy complain together chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's as the title says  
> Lots of complaining

_ GossipGirl sent a message to The Squad _

 

**GossipGirl:** OMG OMG OMG OMG   
  


**Gayer1:** Jenna what?   
  


**GossipGirl:** I WAS GOING OVER TO JAKE'S HOUSE TO GET SOME NOTES OFF HIM AND I SAW HIM AND RICH MAKING OUT   
  


**Gayer1:** Rich and Jake?   
  


**totallyboss:** LIAR   
  


**GossipGirl:** i have photo evidence if needed    
  


**BiBiBi:** snitch    
  


**totallyboss:** Look it's just two guys being dudes and practising kissing together it's nothing   
  


**mythicBItch:** Are you seriously trying to no homo your way out of this?

 

**totallyboss:** It doesn’t mean anything Chloe   
  
**BiBiBi:** trust me i dont have any repressed feelings for jake

 

 

 

_ BiBiBi  _ _ sent imheereandqueer a private message _

 

**BiBiBi:** dude i totally have repressed feelings for jake fuck fuck fuck

 

**imheereandqueer:** wait dude what where did this come from

 

**BiBiBi:** have you not seen the chat

 

**imheereandqueer:** no???? ive kinda been having a crisis

 

**BiBiBi:** crisis?

 

**imheereandqueer:** um doesnt matter what were you saying

 

**BiBiBi:** wait no you gotta tell me now

 

**imheereandqueer:** no i dont

 

**BiBiBi:** dude come on i just told you i have a crush on jake

 

**imheereandqueer:** im just panicking because i have a crush on someone

 

**BiBiBi:** why are you panicking about michael

 

**imheereandqueer:** COS I DONT WANNA RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP

 

**imheereandqueer:** wait shit

 

**BiBiBi:** I KNEW IT

 

**BiBiBi:** I EVEN DID THE SHIT WITH THE BACKPACKS IM AWESOME

 

**imheereandqueer:** how about we go back to you talking about jake

 

**imheereandqueer:** HOLY SHIT DUDE WHY WERE YOU MAKING OUT WITH HIM

 

**BiBiBi:** long story

 

**imheereandqueer:** tell me

 

**BiBiBi:** basically we were chatting and then we started chatting about how everyone expects everyone else to be great at kissing and then he suggested we should practise and i asked if he meant together and he said yeah so i said yeah and then we started kissing and then we heard jenna screaming and yeah

 

**imheereandqueer:** wtf dude

 

**BiBiBi:** i bet you and michael have practised kissing before

 

**imheereandqueer:** of course not

 

**BiBiBi:** really

 

**imheereandqueer:** ok maybe once or twice

 

**BiBiBi:** really

 

**imheereandqueer:** ok maybe a few times

 

**BiBiBi:** gay

 

**imheereandqueer:** hypocrite

 

**imheereandqueer:** anyway i thought we were talking about you

 

**BiBiBi:** but i prefer talking about your huge gay crush on michael

 

**imheereandqueer:** i prefer talking about your huge gay crush on jake

 

**BiBiBi:** lets talk about michael

 

**imheereandqueer:** lets talk about jake

 

**BiBiBi:** MICHAEL

 

**imheereandqueer:** JAKE

 

**BiBiBi:** MCIHAEL

 

**imheereandqueer:** JAK

 

**BiBiBi:** FINE WELL TALK ABOUT JAKE

 

**imheereandqueer:** ha 

 

**imheereandqueer:** now tell me everything

 

**BiBiBi:** nothing is gonna happen

 

**BiBiBi:** e v e r

 

**BiBiBi:** im bi

 

**BiBiBi:** and i like him

 

**BiBiBi:** he is straight

 

**BiBiBi:** and he does not like me

 

**BiBiBi:** end of story

 

**imheereandqueer:** prove that jake is straight

 

**BiBiBi:** he likes girls   
  
**imheereandqueer:** you like girls too doesnt mean youre straight

 

**BiBiBi:** he doesnt like guys

 

**imheereandqueer:** prove it

 

**BiBiBi:** hes never liked a guy

 

**imheereandqueer:** PROVE IT

 

**BiBiBi:** I CANT

 

**imheereandqueer:** so theres still hope

 

**BiBiBi:** even if he liked guys why would he like me

 

**imheereandqueer:** dude come on youre great! any guy would be lucky to be wih you

 

**BiBiBi:** really

 

**imheereandqueer:** totally dude

 

**BiBiBi:** thanks bro

 

**imheereandqueer:** no problem

 

**BiBiBi:** now onto Michael

 

**imheereandqueer:** whyyyyyyyyy

 

**BiBiBi:** when are you gonna tell him

 

**imheereandqueer:** NEVER

 

**BiBiBi:** wait what why

 

**imheereandqueer:** i dont exactly plan on ruining my friendship any time soon

 

**BiBiBi:** why would you ruin your friendship

 

**imheereandqueer:** because ill tell him and hell get really awkward because obviously he doesnt feel the same and then he wont want to spen dtime with me naymore because hell think im just thinking about ym feelings for hi which i will be because i have lots of feligs for him bu then hed know thats what i was tihnking about and i dont wanna lose michael so im not gonna tell him

 

**BiBiBi:** you dont think michael has feelings for you

 

**imheereandqueer:** of course not he would have told me by now

 

 

 

 

_ BiBiBi  _ _ sent totallyboss a private message _

 

**BiBiBi:** dude can i yell at jeremy

 

**totallyboss:** No bro you can’t

 

**BiBiBi:** but im so annoyed

 

**totallyboss:** Wait what

 

**totallyboss:** WHAT DID HE DO   
  
**BiBiBi:** dude wtf chill

 

**totallyboss:** WHAT DID HE SAY TO YOU RICH

 

**BiBiBi:** wtf he didnt say anything to me

 

**totallyboss:** But you said you were annoyed ?

 

**BiBiBi:** yeah

 

**BiBiBi:** cos he’s convinced Gayer1 doesnt have a crush on him

 

**totallyboss:** Seriously? I can’t believe that kid can’t figure out someone loves him

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ BiBiBi  _ _ sent imheereandqueer a private message _

 

**BiBiBi:** do you ever just wanna scream cos the guy you like is really fckn oblivious

 

**imheereandqueer:** christine didnt know who i was for six years and michael was convinced i was straight until a few hours ago

 

**imheereandqueer:** so yeah i know the feeling

 

**imheereandqueer:** what did he say

 

**BiBiBi:** we were talking about how stupid it was that it took Chloe so long to figure out that Brooke liked her and then he said “Seriously? I can’t believe that kid can’t figure out someone loves him”

 

**imheereandqueer:** him????

 

**BiBiBi:** wait no shit i meant her

 

**imheereandqueer:** ok??????

 

**imheereandqueer:** and since when did jake refer to chloe as that kid

 

**BiBiBi:** IM PARAPHRASING SHUT UP

 

**imheereandqueer:** dude youve obviously copied it it has punctuation

 

**BiBiBi:** SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP

 

**imheereandqueer:** ok whatever

 

**BiBiBi:** all that matters is that jake is oblivious and i hurt deeply

 

**imheereandqueer:** same

 

**imheereandqueer:** except not same

 

**imheereandqueer:** because i dont have a crush on jake

 

**imheereandqueer:** i have a crush on michael

 

**imheereandqueer:** not jake

 

**BiBiBi:** jeremy

 

**imheereandqueer:** yeah

 

**BiBiBi:** stop

 

**imheereandqueer:** ok

 

 

 

_ mythicBItch sent a message to The Squad _

 

**mythicBItch:** So in conclusion Jake and Rich were kissing with full homosexual intent and now claim that it was in fact just for practice

 

**Gayer1:** It’s just not realistic

 

**totallyboss:** Guys come on I’m straight

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Seriously guys lay off them, they obviously had their reasons for what they were doing

 

**GossipGirl:** i ship it

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** JENNA ROLAN I SWEAR IF YOU TALK ABOUT SHIPPING PEOPLE AGAIN I WILL SCREAM

 

**mythicBItch:** Seriously Jenna it’s not funny anymore

 

**mythicBItch:** In fact it wasn’t funny the first time

 

**mythicBItch:** Or the second

 

**mythicBItch:** Or the third

 

**mythicBItch:** Honestly you may as well just shut up considering how little you actually say something meaningful or helpful in this chat

 

_ GossipGirl left The Squad _

 

**PANberrybabe:** CHLOE VALENTINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Leave a comment if you like  
> Or come talk to me on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	20. Don't you love it when everyone is oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying this fic!  
> Thank you so much for all of your feedback!
> 
> Enjoy!

_ PANberrybabe sent a message to The Squad _

 

**PANberrybabe:** CHLOE YOU CANT JUST SAY THAT

 

**mythicBItch:** We were all thinking it

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh no I feel terrible now 

 

**totallyboss:** Christine it’s not your fault it’s Chloe’s - yknow the girl who couldn’t resist making Jenna feel like shit

 

**mythicBItch:** Fuck you Dillinger, you weren’t exactly leaping in to defend her

 

**Gayer1:** GUYS STOP

 

**Gayer1:** It doesn’t matter who said what, we just need someone to check that Jenna’s alright

 

**PANberrybabe:** I don’t mind doing it

 

**Gayer1:** Thanks Brooke

 

**PANberrybabe:** No problem!

 

 

 

_ PANberrybabe  _ _ sent GossipGirl a private message _

 

**PANberrybabe:** Jenna? You ok?

 

**GossipGirl:** go away brooke

 

**PANberrybabe:** If you want me to stop talking I will

 

**GossipGirl:** good

 

**PANberrybabe:** I’m here if you need anything

 

**GossipGirl:** yeah yeah

 

 

 

_ PANberrybabe sent a message to The Squad _

 

**PANberrybabe:** She doesn’t wanna talk

 

**mythicBItch:** Shit

 

**totallyboss:** Finally working out that you messed up?

 

**mythicBItch:** I had a point

 

**Gayer1:** Whether you had a point or not, you shouldn’t have said it like you did

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Come on guys at least Chloe’s admitting she messed up

 

**totallyboss:** No she’s not

 

**mythicBItch:** LOOK OK I GET IT I MESSED UP NOW JUST TELL ME HOW TO FIX IT

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Talk to her?

 

**totallyboss:** Apologise

 

**Gayer1:** Ask her if she wants to talk?

 

**PANberrybabe:** All of the above????

 

**mythicBItch:** I’ll try

 

**mythicBItch:** I’m not making any promises about it going well though

 

**Gayer1:** At least you’re trying

 

**mythicBItch:** Shut up

 

 

 

 

_ ActuallyJuliet  _ _ sent Gayer1 a private message _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Michael?

 

**Gayer1:** Yeah

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** You know how we were discussing Jeremy’s crush on me

 

**Gayer1:** A while ago? Yeah?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I talked about it with him

 

**Gayer1:** WAIT WAHT

 

**Gayer1:** WHAT DID HE SAY WHAT WHAT WHAT

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I think you should ask him yourself

 

**Gayer1:** How about no

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** How about yes

 

**Gayer1:** How about no

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** How about yes

 

**Gayer1:** How about no

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** How about you just ask him instead of having this increasingly pointless conversation with me

 

**Gayer1:** FINE

 

 

 

 

 

_ Gayer1  _ _ sent imheereandqueer a private message _

 

**Gayer1:** Dude

 

**imheereandqueer:** bro

 

**Gayer1:** Is it true

 

**imheereandqueer:** is what true

 

**Gayer1:** Dude you gotta let me finish the question first

 

**imheereandqueer:** but you sent the message so i thought you were done

 

**Gayer1:** It would be a pretty stupid message if I just asked if it was true without saying what it is

 

**imheereandqueer:** so wait hang on what are you asking me

 

**Gayer1:** Is it true that you and Christine talked about your feelings for each other???

 

**imheereandqueer:** who told you

 

**Gayer1:** Christine

 

**imheereandqueer:** wtf why would she lie to you

 

**Gayer1:** I don’t know I thought maybe she wasn’t sure I don’t know I just wanted to make sure that you definitely had the conversation before I asked you how it went   
  
**imheereandqueer:** ?

 

**Gayer1:** You know what let’s pretend that didn’t happen and start this conversation again

 

**imheereandqueer:** ok

 

**Gayer1:** Hey Jeremy

 

**imheereandqueer:** hi michael

 

**Gayer1:** How did your conversation with Christine about your crush on her go?

 

**imheereandqueer:** she told me she figured out i had a crush on her and then she told me she was aroace and yeah

 

**Gayer1:** Dude that sucks I’m sorry

 

**imheereandqueer:** its ok its not her fault or anything its just who she is

 

**Gayer1:** Are you ok about it?

 

**imheereandqueer:** yeah like it hurt a bit at first but i just gotta move on right

 

**Gayer1:** Have you moved on? Like do you have a crush on someone else?

 

 

 

_ Gayer1  _ _ sent ActuallyJuliet a private message _

 

**Gayer1:** Why do I do this to myself?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Do what?

 

**Gayer1:** I asked Jeremy to tell me who he has a crush on now

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** What’s the problem with that?

 

**Gayer1:** He’s not gonna say me and I’m gonna get jealous and then I’m gonna have to pretend to be supportive and this is not going to be fun

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Just go talk to him

 

**Gayer1:** Why do you have no sympathy

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Michael

 

**Gayer1:** I’m going I’m going

 

 

 

_ imheereandqueer sent Gayer1 _ _ a private message _

 

**imheereandqueer:** nope i definitely dont have a crush nope no way of course not

 

**Gayer1:** No way

 

**imheereandqueer:** i dont

 

**Gayer1:** You’re a terrible liar

 

**imheereandqueer:** IM NOT LYING

 

**Gayer1:** Really?

 

**imheereandqueer:** I DONT HAVE A CRUSH ON ANYONE

 

**Gayer1:** ...fine

 

 

 

_ Gayer1  _ _ sent ActuallyJuliet a private message _

 

**Gayer1:** Christiiiiiiiiiine Jeremy won't tell me who he has a crush on

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** He didn’t tell you?

 

**Gayer1:** WAIT DO YOU KNOW WHO HE HAS A CRUSH ON

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** NOPE

 

 

 

 

_ Gayer1 sent imheereandqueer a private message _

 

**Gayer1:** I can’t believe you’d tell Christine who you have a crush on but not me

 

**imheereandqueer:** SHE TOLD YOU

 

**Gayer1:** Yup I know all about your crush on Jake

 

**imheereandqueer:** nice try

 

**imheereandqueer:** but i dont have a crush on jake

 

**Gayer1:** DAMMIT

 

**Gayer1:** I’ll work this out eventually

 

 

 

_ imheereandqueer sent ActuallyJuliet a private message _

 

**imheereandqueer:** CHRISTINE WHY DID YOU TELL MICHAEL I HAD A CRUSH

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I DIDNT MEAN TO WE WERE CHATTING AND I SAID SOMETHING STUPID BY MISTAKE

 

**imheereandqueer:** HE DEFINITELY DOESNT KNOW MY CRUSH IS ON HIM THOUGH RIGHT

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Don’t worry I didn’t tell him that much

 

**imheereandqueer:** please dont tell him about my crush on him

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I promise - but you need to tell him at some point

 

**imheereandqueer:** i will, just not yet

 

 

 

_ mythicBItch sent GossipGirl a private message _

 

**mythicBItch:** Jenna I’m really sorry about what I said to you earlier.  I was already kinda annoyed at how ridiculous Jake and Rich are being and I took that anger out on you.  I shouldn’t have done that.  I know that now.  Even if I did want you to stop making shipping comments, I shouldn’t have said it so bluntly.  I’m sorry.

 

**mythicBItch:** Jenna?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave a comment if you want  
> Or come chat on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	21. I'M SO PROUD OF CHLOE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title says I'm v proud
> 
> Also there's some discussion of self-hatred in this chapter and thinking that you're not important so please be careful!

_ mythicBItch sent a message to The Squad _

 

**mythicBItch:** I tried to apologise

 

**Gayer1:** Tried?

 

**mythicBItch:** She didn’t reply

 

**Gayer1:** She’s probably just still upset about it - she might reply later

 

**PANberrybabe:** I’m sure it’ll be fine Chlo!

 

**totallyboss:** Congrats on apologising

 

**mythicBItch:** Thanks Dillinger

 

 

 

 

_ totallyboss sent mythicBItch a private message _

 

**totallyboss:** Chloe?

 

**mythicBItch:** Yeah?

 

**totallyboss:** Can you help me with something?

 

**mythicBItch:** Is Jake Dillinger asking for MY help?

 

**totallyboss:** Shut up

 

**mythicBItch:** OK

 

**totallyboss:** WAIT NO PLEASE NO DONT SHUT UP I NEED YOUR HELP

 

**mythicBItch:** Of course you do

 

**totallyboss:** You know what maybe I can figure this out on my own

 

**mythicBItch:** NO YOU HAVE TO TELL ME NOW

 

**totallyboss:** Maybe I should talk to Christine instead

 

**mythicBItch:** DON’T YOU DARE TALK TO THAT LITTLE

 

**mythicBItch:** I’m not gonna finish that insult because I don’t wanna hurt Christine’s feelings

 

**totallyboss:** ...I’m actually kinda proud of you for that

 

**mythicBItch:** Thank you?

 

**mythicBItch:** Anyway

 

**mythicBItch:** What did you wanna talk about?

 

**mythicBItch:** WAIT SHIT JENNA REPLIED SORRY JAKE

 

 

 

_ GossipGirl sent mythicBItch a private message _

 

**GossipGirl:** its fine chloe

 

**mythicBItch:** No it’s not fine Jenna - you didn’t wanna speak to Brooke and you didn’t reply to me even though you read my message

 

**mythicBItch:** You’re still upset aren’t you?

 

**GossipGirl:** i dont wanna talk about it

 

**mythicBItch:** Please Jenna I just wanna know what hurt you so much so I can try not to do it again

 

**GossipGirl:** please 

 

**GossipGirl:** like you care about my feelings

 

**mythicBItch:** Of course I care about your feelings - I don’t like hurting people

 

**GossipGirl:** i find that hard to believe

 

**mythicBItch:** I don’t enjoy hurting people I just get angry ok

 

**GossipGirl:** for someone who doesnt like insulting people you sure do it a lot

 

**mythicBItch:** I don’t mean to Jenna it just slips out 

 

**mythicBItch:** Just please tell me how I can avoid hurting you again

 

**GossipGirl:** you really wanna know

 

**mythicBItch:** Please

 

**GossipGirl:** fine

 

**mythicBItch:** Thank you

 

**GossipGirl:** i just feel so ignored

 

**GossipGirl:** not just on the chat

 

**GossipGirl:** just generally

 

**GossipGirl:** like i cant remember the last time someone messaged me about something other than wanting some gossip

 

**GossipGirl:** its like all i function is as a gossip dispenser

 

**GossipGirl:** not a fucking person

 

**GossipGirl:** i cant even remember the last time someone asked me how i was

 

**GossipGirl:** even if it was just to be polite

 

**GossipGirl:** nobody gives a shit about me

 

**GossipGirl:** look at the group chat

 

**GossipGirl:** every time i try to speak i get told to shut up

 

**GossipGirl:** that i shouldnt be saying things 

 

**GossipGirl:** and that nobody cares about what i have to say

 

**GossipGirl:** and thats exactly what i think

 

**GossipGirl:** its why i like gossip so much

 

**GossipGirl:** because everyone likes hearing gossip so everyone will always wanna hear what i have to say

 

**GossipGirl:** but the minute i start talking about me or my feelings everyone suddenly loses interest

 

**GossipGirl:** because who cares about jenna rolan

 

**GossipGirl:** shes just that girl who you pester to find out who broke up and who got suspended and who made the cheerleading squad

 

**GossipGirl:** i fucking hate it

 

**GossipGirl:** i wish somebody would give a damn about me

 

**GossipGirl:** ...i think im done

 

**mythicBItch:** Can I say something?

 

**GossipGirl:** sure

 

**mythicBItch:** I’m sure I speak for everyone in the chat when I say that we all care about you so much.  Even if we don’t say it as much as we should.  Michael made the group for a reason and it wasn’t just to get us to stop pestering him with questions.  Even back then we all cared for each other a bit considering all the shit we went through.  And now? After so much stuff has happened I wouldn’t hesitate to call anyone in that chat my best friend.  We all love you so much Jenna and I’m sorry none of us have ever said it before.

 

**GossipGirl:** that might be the nicest thing youve ever said to me

 

**mythicBItch:** It’s the truth.  Do you want me to get Michael to add you back or do you want to wait a bit?

 

**GossipGirl:** can i have a bit more time

 

**mythicBItch:** Definitely

 

**GossipGirl:** also can you stop being nice its weird

 

**mythicBItch:** Not until I’m sure you’re not upset anymore

 

**GossipGirl:** ...fine

 

 

 

 

_ mythicBItch sent a message to The Squad _

 

**mythicBItch:** She replied

 

**Gayer1:** WHAT DID SHE SAY

 

**PANberrybabe:** WHAT HAPPENED

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Is she ok?

 

**mythicBItch:** She’s fine - we had a chat about how she feels and I realised that the stuff that I said was out of line

 

**Gayer1:** Should I add her back?

 

**mythicBItch:** Not yet

 

**Gayer1:** Ok got it

 

**PANberrybabe:** I’m so proud of you Chlo!!!   
  
**mythicBItch:** Thanks Brooke

 

**totallyboss:** I’ve gotta admit I’m pretty impressed

 

**mythicBItch:** I’m glad I finally earned your approval

 

 

 

 

 

_ mythicBItch sent totallyboss a private message _

 

**mythicBItch:** Shit Jake I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disappear

 

**totallyboss:** It’s cool, you had to talk to Jenna I get that

 

**mythicBItch:** So what did you want to talk about?

 

**totallyboss:** It’s fine don’t worry about it

 

**mythicBItch:** Are you sure?

 

**totallyboss:** It was stupid Chloe, it doesn’t matter

 

**mythicBItch:** Ok...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Leave me a comment if you like!  
> Or come chat to me on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	22. I didn't mean to trick you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh  
> Turns out quite a few of you made an assumption about what Jake wanted to talk about  
> And that assumption was wrong  
> Whoops?
> 
> Also warnings for discussion of shitty parents

_ mythicBItch sent ActuallyJuliet a private message _

 

**mythicBItch:** Christine?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Chloe! Are you ok?

 

**mythicBItch:** I’m fine.  I’m actually worried about Jake

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Why what happened?

 

**mythicBItch:** He asked me for my help and he was about to explain what was going on but then Jenna messaged me and I kinda maybe possibly ditched Jake for Jenna?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh crap

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Then what happened?

 

**mythicBItch:** Then I started messaging all of you about how I made up with Jenna and then Jake replied and I remembered that I had been talking to him so I messaged him and then he said to just forget about it and now I’m really concerned

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Shall I try to message him?

 

**mythicBItch:** Please

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Of course!

 

**mythicBItch:** Thanks Christine

 

 

 

_ ActuallyJuliet sent totallyboss a private message _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Jake?

 

**totallyboss:** Christine?????

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Chloe said there might be something you wanna talk about?

 

**totallyboss:** Shit why’d she tell you?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Because she was worried about you!

 

**totallyboss:** Well tell her it doesn’t matter and she shouldn’t worry

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Jake

 

**totallyboss:** Christine

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Please Jake, I’m really worried

 

**totallyboss:** You won’t care

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Jake I promise I’ll care just please tell me

 

**totallyboss:** Fine 

 

**totallyboss:** Just give me a minute

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Take your time

 

**totallyboss:** Do you mind if I say it all at once without you saying anything? I’ll tell you when I’m done

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Yeah of course that’s fine!

 

**totallyboss:** So

 

**totallyboss:** Today marks a year since my parents left

 

**totallyboss:** And honestly I’m just so angry at them

 

**totallyboss:** I get that they did some illegal stuff and they don’t wanna get caught but

 

**totallyboss:** I just wanna talk to them again

 

**totallyboss:** Like yeah they’re fucking assholes who upped and left me without a word

 

**totallyboss:** But I still remember them before all the shit happened

 

**totallyboss:** Before dad lost his job

 

**totallyboss:** Before mom couldn’t go a day without crying

 

**totallyboss:** They were good parents - when they were around

 

**totallyboss:** Dad was never really around he was always at work

 

**totallyboss:** Mom was never anything other than sweet

 

**totallyboss:** But when dad couldn’t find work and everything was falling to pieces they both changed

 

**totallyboss:** I definitely didn’t like the people they became

 

**totallyboss:** Part of me was actually kinda relieved they went

 

**totallyboss:** They were always paranoid about who I was talking to and where I was and what I was doing

 

**totallyboss:** At the time I figured they just didn’t want me getting anyone pregnant or something

 

**totallyboss:** But now I know it’s cos they didn’t want me going to the cops

 

**totallyboss:** They actually convinced me that things were getting better

 

**totallyboss:** They told me that dad had found a new job

 

**totallyboss:** They bought me a new phone, new clothes and stopped bugging me about spending money

 

**totallyboss:** And I thought maybe

 

**totallyboss:** Just maybe

 

**totallyboss:** Things might be ok

 

**totallyboss:** And then a year ago I came home from school

 

**totallyboss:** And neither of them were home and 

 

**totallyboss:** Fuck

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Jake? I know I said I’d let you talk but you haven’t said anything for a few minutes.  Are you ok?

 

**totallyboss:** Shit sorry I was just remembering what happened and I started crying

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh.  Do you want me to come over?

 

**totallyboss:** No it’s fine I just need a minute

 

**totallyboss:** OK I think I’m alright now

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Do you wanna continue?

 

**totallyboss:** Do you mind?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Of course not! Go ahead!

 

**totallyboss:** So neither of them were home

 

**totallyboss:** Which was weird because my mom hadn’t mentioned anything about being out that day

 

**totallyboss:** But I ignored it and just sat in my room until I got hungry

 

**totallyboss:** I went downstairs to make something to eat and that’s when I saw it

 

**totallyboss:** There was a note on the fridge

 

**totallyboss:** Talking about all the stuff they’d done over the past couple of years

 

**totallyboss:** And that they had to leave because they thought someone was close to finding out

 

**totallyboss:** And taking me would just be a hassle at this point

 

**totallyboss:** I don’t know how many times I read that note hoping for it to be different

 

**totallyboss:** Begging for it to be a prank

 

**totallyboss:** I called both my mom and my dad but the calls didn’t go through

 

**totallyboss:** I called them again

 

**totallyboss:** And again

 

**totallyboss:** But nothing

 

**totallyboss:** I just sat there in the kitchen, crying, dialling and redialling

 

**totallyboss:** I didn’t know what to do

 

**totallyboss:** Eventually I called my aunt and once I convinced her that I wasn’t kidding she came over

 

**totallyboss:** I showed her the note and she decided we should probably go to the cops

 

**totallyboss:** We told them what had happened and they kept us there for ages until I eventually got to go home

 

**totallyboss:** For some reason, even though she hadn’t wanted to help before when dad lost his job, my aunt took pity on me and offered to pay for the house so I wouldn’t have to move schools partway through the year

 

**totallyboss:** She wasn’t so forgiving when Rich burnt down the house though which is why I’m living in an apartment now 

 

**totallyboss:** I just

 

**totallyboss:** I wanna know why

 

**totallyboss:** Why they did it 

 

**totallyboss:** But also why they didn’t tell me

 

**totallyboss:** They told me in a fucking note

 

**totallyboss:** I don’t know what I’d do if I saw them again

 

**totallyboss:** I’d cry

 

**totallyboss:** And yell

 

**totallyboss:** And hug them

 

**totallyboss:** And punch them

 

**totallyboss:** Fuck

 

**totallyboss:** I’m sorry I made you read all of that

 

**totallyboss:** I’ve never really told it to anyone before

 

**totallyboss:** But today I kinda needed to I guess

 

**totallyboss:** Thanks for listening Christine

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Of course.  Jake I’m so sorry you had to deal with all of that.  If you ever wanna talk about stuff - this or anything else - just know that I’m here ok?

 

**totallyboss:** Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Leave a comment if you want  
> Or come talk to me on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	23. I regret this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry

_ GossipGirl sent mythicBItch a private message _

 

**GossipGirl:** chloe can you get michael to add me back to the group

 

**mythicBItch:** Yup sure

 

 

 

_ mythicBItch sent a message to The Squad _

 

**mythicBItch:** Michael can you add Jenna back?

 

**Gayer1:** Just a sec

 

_ Gayer1 added GossipGirl to The Squad _

 

**Gayer1:** Welcome back to hell

 

**GossipGirl:** thanks gayer1

 

**Gayer1:** ;)

 

**mythicBItch:** NO WINKY FACES MICHAEL

 

**GossipGirl:** ;)

 

**imheereandqueer:** ;)

 

**Gayer1:** ;)

 

**PANberrybabe:** ;)

 

**mythicBItch:** TRAITORS

 

**BiBiBi:** ()

 

**BiBiBi:** wait shit no

 

**BiBiBi:** :)

 

**BiBiBi:** ;(

 

**mythicBItch:** HAHAHAHAHA

 

**BiBiBi:** >:(

 

**mythicBItch:** :D

 

 

 

_ Gayer1 sent mythicBItch a private message _

 

**Gayer1:** Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

**mythicBItch:** What did Jeremy do this time?

 

**Gayer1:** Maybe that groan wasn’t about Jeremy?

 

**mythicBItch:** Was the groan about Jeremy?

 

**Gayer1:** …

 

**Gayer1:** Shut up

 

**mythicBItch:** Shan’t

 

**Gayer1:** Is shan’t even a word?

 

**mythicBItch:** Yes it’s a word

 

**Gayer1:** Prove it

 

**mythicBItch:** What? No

 

**Gayer1:** FIGHT ME VALENTINE

 

**mythicBItch:** shan't ʃɑːnt/ contraction unpunctuated: shant 1) shall not.

 

**mythicBItch:** FIGHT ME MELL

 

**Gayer1:** Damn

 

**mythicBItch:** WAIT HANG ON NO THIS WAS JUST TO DISTRACT ME WASN’T IT

 

**Gayer1:** No comment

 

**mythicBItch:** No we’re going back to Jeremy

 

**mythicBItch:** Why are you groaning about Jeremy?

 

**mythicBItch:** *more than usual

 

**Gayer1:** I DON’T GROAN ABOUT JEREMY THAT MUCH

 

**mythicBItch:** Don’t make me bring the whole group into this

 

**Gayer1:** BE MY GUEST

 

 

 

_ mythicbitch created a new chat _

 

 _mythicbitch added Gayer1, totallyboss, BiBiBi, PANberrybabe,_ _ActuallyJuliet and GossipGirl to New Chat_

 

_ mythicbitch renamed the chat DOES MICHAEL GROAN ABOUT JEREMY WAY TOO MUCH? _

 

**mythicBItch:** Please answer below

 

**totallyboss:** Wait what

 

**BiBiBi:** hes gay for jeremy babe

 

**BiBiBi:** BRO

 

**BiBiBi:** HES GAY FOR JEREMY BRO

 

**totallyboss:** SINCE WHEN

 

**BiBiBi:** SINCE FOREVER DUDE

 

**totallyboss:** How did I not notice?

 

**mythicBItch:** Because you’re an oblivious idiot

 

**mythicBItch:** Would anybody who isn’t unaware of people’s feelings like to contribute?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** ...Michael does groan about Jeremy a lot

 

**Gayer1:** I TRUSTED YOU CHRISTINE

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I’m sorry Michael but it’s the truth

 

**mythicBItch:** Brooke?

 

**Gayer1:** WAIT NO SHE’S YOUR GIRLFRIEND SHE’S GONNA BE BIASED THAT’S UNFAIR

 

**PANberrybabe:** I mean he doesn’t groan that much

 

**Gayer1:** BROOKE HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU

 

**mythicBItch:** OK that’s it 

 

**mythicBItch:** Brooke we’re breaking up

 

**PANberrybabe:** We are????

 

**mythicBItch:** WAIT SHIT NO SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN IT

 

**PANberrybabe:** Oh…

 

**mythicBItch:** I’M SORRY THAT WAS A REALLY STUPID THING TO SAY I’M SO SO SORRY

 

**mythicBItch:** Brooke? Please reply

 

_ PANberrybabe left DOES MICHAEL GROAN ABOUT JEREMY WAY TOO MUCH? _

 

**mythicBItch:** FUCK

 

**Gayer1:** CHLOE

 

**mythicBItch:** Shitting fucking fuck fuck

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Chloe you need to apologise

 

**mythicBItch:** I know,s hit

 

 

_ mythicBItch sent PANberrybabe a private message _

 

**mythicBItch:** Brooke? I am so so sorry.  I didn’t mean it to come out like that.  It was meant to be a joke and I am so sorry you took it wrong.  No wait that puts the blame on you shit.  I’m sorry it came across as serious.  And I’m sorry I made the joke in the first place.  It was stupid of me to say and I regretted the text as soon as I sent it.  Fuck.  I love you so much I would never want to break up with you.  And if I ever did break up with you, I definitely wouldn’t do it over text in front of all of our friends.  I am so so sorry.  

 

**mythicBItch:** I get that you’re gonna be angry but please just know that I would never try to hurt you like that.  Ever.  It was a joke and it was a fucking stupid one and I wish I could take it back but I can’t.  I don’t know what made me think that was ok to say to you but I am so sorry that I did.  I would never try to hurt you like that.  Please forgive me?

 

**PANberrybabe:** You can’t just keep doing this Chlo

 

**PANberrybabe:** You can’t just keep making others feel horrible

 

**PANberrybabe:** Even as a joke

 

**PANberrybabe:** When you sent that message my heart broke

 

**PANberrybabe:** I’m fucking crying right now

 

**PANberrybabe:** You can’t just do that and then apologise and hope it’s ok

 

**mythicBItch:** Brooke please I am so sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you.  It just slipped out and I didn’t know what I was typing and then I sent it and my stomach dropped because it was such a horrible thing to say and I am so so so so so so so so sorry.  I didn’t want to hurt you

 

**PANberrybabe:** But you did hurt me

 

**PANberrybabe:** And it’s not the first time you’ve hurt someone is it?

 

**PANberrybabe:** You’ve hurt so many people just by not thinking about what you say

 

**PANberrybabe:** Jeremy, Jenna, me

 

**PANberrybabe:** Other people at school

 

**PANberrybabe:** You can’t just expect it to be ok

 

**mythicBItch:** I don’t expect it to just be ok I know that what I did was wrong but I couldn’t help it.  I just get carried away with things or I mean it as a joke or I just don’t think about the effect it will have and fuck

 

**mythicBItch:** You have to understand that I would never do anything to hurt you

 

**PANberrybabe:** You’d never do anything to hurt me? 

 

**PANberrybabe:** You just did Chloe

 

**PANberrybabe:** Just because you didn’t mean it doesn’t make it ok

 

**PANberrybabe:** You still hurt me

 

**PANberrybabe:** Intentionally or not

 

**mythicBItch:** Brooke please

 

**PANberrybabe:** I just 

 

**PANberrybabe:** I just need some time to myself Chlo

 

**mythicBItch:** Are you breaking up with me?

 

**PANberrybabe:** I’m not sure

 

**PANberrybabe:** I don’t wanna break up with you

 

**PANberrybabe:** I love you

 

**PANberrybabe:** But I think I might need to

 

**mythicBItch:** Then I respect that decision 

 

**mythicBItch:** And I hope that you can forgive me eventually

 

**PANberrybabe:** I do too

 

**mythicBItch:** I’m so sorry all of this happened

 

**PANberrybabe:** I am too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Leave a comment if you like!  
> Or come talk to me on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	24. Something to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read all of your comments that you leave on this fic and reply to as many as I can  
> And whilst I was reading these comments I noticed a certain trend  
> Whilst most of you seemed to be of the opinion that Brooke deserved sympathy  
> There were quite a few of you who seemed to agree that Chloe deserved some too
> 
> I tried my best to include the thoughts of both girls  
> I understand that a lot of this chapter is geared towards the sympathy for Brooke angle  
> However I did try to put in some things about sympathy for Chloe  
> I'd love to know what you think

_ mythicBItch sent Gayer1 a private message _

 

**mythicBItch:** Shit

 

**Gayer1:** Chlo? What happened?

 

**mythicBItch:** I think Brooke just broke up with me

 

**Gayer1:** You think?

 

**mythicBItch:** Well she said it might be best for her if we just broke up so I think she broke up with me but honestly I don’t know

 

**Gayer1:** Oh shit

 

**Gayer1:** I’m so sorry Chlo

 

**mythicBItch:** It’s ok I kinda deserved it after what happened

 

**Gayer1:** Honestly? I don’t know.  Obviously you shouldn’t have said what you said but the fact that you immediately realised your mistake and apologised is pretty damn impressive.  To me anyway.  You definitely reacted a lot better than when I first got to know you

 

**mythicBItch:** Oh

 

**mythicBItch:** I kinda expected you to yell at me if I’m honest

 

**Gayer1:** I’m not gonna yell at you when you’re obviously hurting - plus it’s not like you haven’t realised your own mistake

 

**mythicBItch:** I just wish I could undo it

 

**mythicBItch:** I wish I could just go back in time and slap myself for making a stupid joke like that

 

**Gayer1:** You can’t think like that Chloe, you can’t think in terms of what you should have done.  You just have to think about what you can do now.  And if that’s leaving Brooke alone for a bit, that’s what you have to do

 

**mythicBItch:** Thanks Michael   
  
****

**Gayer1:** Anytime Chlo

 

 

 

_ totallyboss sent mythicBItch a private message _

 

**totallyboss:** Chloe what happened with Brooke?

 

  
**mythicBItch:** She broke up with me

 

**totallyboss:** Shit

 

**mythicBItch:** Yeah.  Shit indeed

 

**totallyboss:** I can’t believe you’d say something like that Chloe

 

**mythicBItch:** I didn’t mean to it just slipped out

 

**totallyboss:** Chloe it wasn’t even a verbal conversation you had the time to think about the message you were sending

 

**mythicBItch:** I said I was sorry

 

**totallyboss:** You still hurt her

 

**mythicBItch:** Like you can call me out for hurting other people?

 

**totallyboss:** The hell are you on about Chloe?

 

**mythicBItch:** Did you see how much you hurt Rich the other day?

 

**totallyboss:** Shut up about Rich

 

**mythicBItch:** So you did?

 

**mythicBItch:** Every single time you go on a rant about how straight you are?

 

**mythicBItch:** It breaks his heart

 

**mythicBItch:** And you have the audacity to make out with him for "practice"?

 

**mythicBItch:** And now you’re trying to pretend that you’re on some sort of moral high ground?

 

**mythicBItch:** I call bullshit Dillinger

 

**totallyboss:** You don't know what you're talking about Chloe

 

**mythicBItch:** TRY ME

 

**totallyboss:** I'M NOT GAY CHLOE

 

**mythicBItch:** YOU'RE FUCKING BI YOU OBLIVIOUS IDIOT

 

**totallyboss:** LEAVE ME ALONE

 

**mythicBItch:** NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT IT

 

**totallyboss:** FUCK YOU

 

**mythicBItch:** Wouldn't you rather fuck Rich?

 

**totallyboss:** Go fuck yourself

 

**totallyboss:** Actually no 

 

**totallyboss:** Go fuck your girlfriend

 

**totallyboss:**  Oh wait 

 

**totallyboss:** You can’t 

 

**totallyboss:** She broke up with you

 

**mythicBItch:** TAKE THAT BACK

 

**totallyboss:** THEN STOP TRYING TO TELL ME WHAT MY OWN SEXUALITY IS

 

**mythicBItch:** I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU

 

**totallyboss:** NO YOU'RE NOT YOU JUST WANT THE NEXT PIECE OF GOSSIP

 

**mythicBItch:** I JUST WANT YOU TO ADMIT IT

 

**totallyboss:** AND I JUST WANT YOU TO GO AWAY

 

**mythicBItch:** Fine whatever.  Deny it.  I don’t care.  I’m not the one breaking Rich’s heart

 

**totallyboss:** And I’m not the one breaking Brooke’s

 

 

 

_ PANberrybabe created a new chat _

 

_ PANberrybabe added ActuallyJuliet and GossipGirl to New Chat _

 

_ PANberrybabe renamed the chat Help? _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Brooke? You ok?

 

**PANberrybabe:** I...I don’t know??

 

**GossipGirl:** brooke what happened?

 

**PANberrybabe:** I think I broke up with Chloe???

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** You think?

 

**PANberrybabe:** Well I told her it would probably be best if we broke up so I think that means I broke up with her? I’m not sure

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** OK let’s just take this one step at a time

 

**GossipGirl:** how are you feeling now?

 

**PANberrybabe:** Now? I’m not sure

 

**PANberrybabe:** Before I was upset

 

**PANberrybabe:** I was angry 

 

**PANberrybabe:** I was emotional

 

**PANberrybabe:** I wasn’t in control of my emotions

 

**PANberrybabe:** And I don’t know if I made a mistake

 

**PANberrybabe:** It was obviously a joke I was stupid to take it seriously

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** It’s not your fault that you took it seriously - tone of voice is really hard to convey over text right Jenna?

 

**GossipGirl:** well

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Jenna really?

 

**GossipGirl:** im not saying that chloe was right to do what she did but honestly i think you overreacted a bit brooke

 

**PANberrybabe:** Really? 

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Chloe still really hurt her though and she shouldn’t be excused just because she didn’t mean it

 

**GossipGirl:** yeah chloe messed up but from the sound of it brooke took it a bit too far

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** JENNA

 

**GossipGirl:** my opinion juliet

 

**PANberrybabe:** She has a point

 

**PANberrybabe:** You weren’t there when I argued with Chloe

 

**PANberrybabe:** I said some horrible things

 

**PANberrybabe:** I brought up issues that had already been resolved

 

**PANberrybabe:** And she just kept apologising and I kept ignoring her

 

**PANberrybabe:** Fuck

 

**PANberrybabe:** I feel horrible

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh

 

**PANberrybabe:** I don’t know what to do

 

**GossipGirl:** talk to her

 

**PANberrybabe:** You really think I should?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I don’t think you should talk to her right now - eventually yeah.  But right now I think you’re both just very very worked up and I think it’d be for the best if you just took some time to think before you messaged her

 

**PANberrybabe:** OK

 

**PANberrybabe:** Thanks guys

 

**GossipGirl:** no problem

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Any time Brooke

 

 

 

 

 

_ mythicBItch sent Gayer1 a private message _

 

**mythicBItch:** FUCK

 

**Gayer1:** Chloe what happened?

 

**mythicBItch:** I just can’t keep my mouth shut can I

 

**Gayer1:** Chloe seriously what’s wrong?

 

**mythicBItch:** I don’t

 

**mythicBItch:** I don’t get it

 

**Gayer1:** Don’t get what Chlo?

 

**mythicBItch:** I have treated you like shit for the entire time I’ve known you

 

**mythicBItch:** Even when we became friends I still treated you horribly

 

**mythicBItch:** And yet you still wanna help me

 

**mythicBItch:** You still wanna defend me

 

**Gayer1:** You’re my friend

 

**mythicBItch:** Exactly

 

**mythicBItch:** Why are you my friend

 

**mythicBItch:** Why are any of you still my friends

 

**mythicBItch:** I literally just shouted at Jake about how I know his own sexuality better than him

 

**mythicBItch:** I think that’s the shittiest thing I have ever done

 

**mythicBItch:** And yet, knowing Jake, he’ll forgive me anyway

 

**mythicBItch:** And I don’t fucking deserve it

 

**mythicBItch:** I don’t deserve forgiveness

 

**mythicBItch:** I certainly don’t deserve you guys

 

**mythicBItch:** I chose mythicbitch as my original username for a reason

 

**mythicBItch:** Sure I liked the quote

 

**mythicBItch:** But the main reason I chose it is because it’s true

 

**mythicBItch:** I am a bitch

 

**mythicBItch:** I am a terrible person

 

**mythicBItch:** Shit Michael I didn’t mean to dump all that on you

 

**Gayer1:** Chloe please listen to me: we all love you so much.  We accept that you make mistakes sometimes - but so does everyone else.  Jeremy called me useless but we all forgave him.  Rich made Jeremy feel horrible about the squip but we didn’t blame him for that.  So even though you do say some nasty things, if you apologise for them we will forgive you and move on.  You’re not a terrible person - you’re one of my best friends.  Ok?

 

**mythicBItch:** I

 

**mythicBItch:** Ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Like I said above I'd love to know what you think in the comments!  
> Or come tell me on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	25. Self-Indulgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the second part of this chapter is completely self-indulgent and probably ooc but I don't care because I love it
> 
> Apologies in advance
> 
> (Also did you know that I am a stupid person who FORGETS THINGS LIKE THAT SOMEBODY DREW ART TO DO WITH THIS FIC  
> I'M STILL IN SHOCK  
> (I'm sorry this took me so long to remember to link I appreciate it so much I swear)  
> https://mytinylittleartshow.tumblr.com/post/161208220024/so-ive-been-obsessed-with-this-masterpiece-by  
> It's so good I can't)

_ imheereandqueer sent Gayer1 a private message _

 

**imheereandqueer:** dude

 

**Gayer1:** Yeah?

 

**imheereandqueer:** did something happen

 

**Gayer1:** What do you mean?

 

**imheereandqueer:** chloe and brooke just seemed really out of it today? i was wondering if you knew why

 

**Gayer1:** Oh shit yeah of course you weren’t on the chat

 

**imheereandqueer:** the chat????

 

**Gayer1:** Yeah Brooke, Chloe and I have a chat together and Brooke and Chloe argued on it

 

**imheereandqueer:** oh

 

 

 

 

_ imheereandqueer sent ActuallyJuliet a private message _

 

**imheereandqueer:** christine

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Jeremy!

 

**imheereandqueer:** did something happen between brooke and chloe????

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh of course you weren’t on the chat with us were you!?

 

**imheereandqueer:** whos us

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh just me, Jenna, Brooke and Chloe - yknow like a girl chat!

 

**imheereandqueer:** right

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** And Brooke and Chloe had an argument and they haven’t forgiven each other yet

 

**imheereandqueer:** ok

 

 

 

 

_ imheereandqueer sent Gayer1 a private message _

 

**imheereandqueer:** so i got a really weird message from christine

 

**Gayer1:** ?

 

**imheereandqueer:** apparently brooke and chloe argued on a group chat with jenna and christine???

 

**Gayer1:** Oh yeah sorry I got confused, I was thinking about a different argument Brooke and Chloe had

 

**imheereandqueer:** really michael?

 

**Gayer1:** Yeah

 

**imheereandqueer:** thats such a stupid lie and you know it

 

**Gayer1:** I’m not lying

 

**imheereandqueer:** so if i were to ask jenna shed tell me she was on a group chat with christine brooke and chloe when the argument happened?

 

**Gayer1:** …

 

**imheereandqueer:** thought so

 

**imheereandqueer:** who was in it michael

 

**Gayer1:** Chloe, Brooke, Jenna, Christine, Rich, Jake and me

 

**imheereandqueer:** so everyone except for me

 

**imheereandqueer:** i wonder what you were talking about

 

**Gayer1:** WE WEREN’T TALKING ABOUT YOU I SWEAR

 

**imheereandqueer:** then what were you talking about

 

**Gayer1:** We were talking about some class work

 

**imheereandqueer:** what class

 

**Gayer1:** US history

 

**imheereandqueer:** rich is in my class for us history

 

**Gayer1:** Oh

 

**imheereandqueer:** any more lies?

 

**Gayer1:** Jeremy I’m sorry

 

**imheereandqueer:** no i get it i do

 

**imheereandqueer:** you needed a space to talk about me

 

**imheereandqueer:** how annoying i can be or how stupid i am or what a mess i got all of you into with the squips

 

**Gayer1:** It’s not like that I swear

 

**Gayer1:** I can prove it 

 

**Gayer1:** I’ll send screenshots of the conversation

 

_ Gayer1 sent a photo _

 

**Gayer1:** See it’s just Rich pretending he doesn’t have a crush on Jake

 

**imheereandqueer:** michael whats the chat called

 

**Gayer1:** Oh

 

**imheereandqueer:** i can see its called DOES MICHAEL GROAN ABOUT JEREMY WAY TOO MUCH?

 

**Gayer1:** JEREMY ITS NOT LIKE THAT I SWEAR

 

**imheereandqueer:** forget it michael

 

**Gayer1:** Jeremy?

 

**Gayer1:** JEREMY PLEASE

 

 

 

 

 

_ Gayer1 sent ActuallyJuliet a private message _

 

**Gayer1:** Fuck

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Michael? What happened? Is everything ok?

 

**Gayer1:** Jeremy found out that we made a group chat without him and now he’s upset and he won’t reply to me and I’m really worried now

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh.  OK I’m gonna try and message him give me a minute

 

 

 

 

_ ActuallyJuliet sent imheereandqueer a private message _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Jeremy are you ok?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Please reply

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Even if it’s just to tell me to go away

 

**imheereandqueer:** go away

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Thank you

 

 

 

 

_ ActuallyJuliet sent Gayer1 a private message _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** He replied

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** He didn’t want to speak to me

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** But at least he replied? That’s good I guess

 

**Gayer1:** I guess

 

 

 

 

_ mythicBItch sent totallyboss a private message _

 

**mythicBItch:** Jake? I’m really sorry about what I said.  It’s not my place to tell you what your sexuality is and it’s definitely not my place to say it to you in such a horrible way.  I was already angry at myself for what I did to Brooke and I got even angrier so I took that out on you and I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have done it and I regret it.  A lot.

 

**totallyboss:** I’m sorry too.  I said some things that were really out of line and I felt bad as soon as I said them.  I’m sorry.

 

**mythicBItch:** So are we ok?

 

**totallyboss:** I think so

 

**totallyboss:** Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?

 

**mythicBItch:** Um that was a bit of a subject change?

 

**totallyboss:** I’m serious Chlo

 

**mythicBItch:** You must be, you never call me Chlo

 

**totallyboss:** Stop changing the subject

 

**mythicBItch:** You changed it first

 

**totallyboss:** Chloe

 

**mythicBItch:** Fine I’ll shut up

 

**totallyboss:** I’m proud of you because you remind me of someone

 

**totallyboss:** A girl who used to be my best friend

 

**totallyboss:** She was really sweet and never stopped apologising

 

**mythicBItch:** Jake

 

**totallyboss:** Let me finish Chlo

 

**mythicBItch:** Ok

 

**totallyboss:** It got to the point where I would tell her not to apologise for things because they weren’t her fault

 

**totallyboss:** One time I accidentally tripped over her bag and she apologised for leaving it on the floor - where I told her to leave it

 

**mythicBItch:** You remember that?

 

**totallyboss:** Of course I remember it

 

**totallyboss:** I laughed about it a lot at the time

 

**totallyboss:** But then when middle school came we grew apart and before I realised it she’d closed up to me

 

**totallyboss:** She hadn’t changed

 

**totallyboss:** She just found it easier I guess

 

**mythicBItch:** I

 

**totallyboss:** Soon enough she became known as a bitch

 

**totallyboss:** And I don’t think I heard the word sorry from her once

 

**totallyboss:** And part of me was ok with that - it was her choice to act like that

 

**totallyboss:** But another part of me wished we could just go back to elementary

 

**totallyboss:** When I could make her laugh with a knock knock joke

 

**totallyboss:** And she apologised at the drop of a hat

 

**totallyboss:** And then high school hit and we dated and all the shit with the squip happened and suddenly I had a chance to be friends with her again

 

**totallyboss:** And in the few months we’ve been friends she’s changed a lot

 

**totallyboss:** I think today was the first time I’ve seen her apologise to me without me having to say something first since we were kids

 

**totallyboss:** And that makes me really happy

 

**totallyboss:** Chloe?

 

**mythicBItch:** You made me cry you piece of shit

 

**totallyboss:** You’re not the only one crying

 

_ totallyboss sent a photo _

 

**mythicBItch:** OMG LOOK AT YOUR HAIR

 

**totallyboss:** OMG LOOK AT YOUR HAIR

 

**mythicBItch:** I can’t believe my hair is in pigtails

 

**totallyboss:** This picture is a sacred heirloom and I refuse to let go of it

 

**mythicBItch:** That picture better not be online anywhere

 

**totallyboss:** It’s not 

 

**totallyboss:** Yet

 

**mythicBItch:** Don’t you dare 

 

**totallyboss:** Why not

 

**mythicBItch:** Because I have photos from when you played an Oompa Loompa in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

 

**totallyboss:** I have photos of you being Verruca

 

**mythicBItch:** I was pretty as Verruca and you can’t convince me otherwise

 

**totallyboss:** ...dammit you’re right

 

**totallyboss:** Why are you so photogenic

 

**mythicBItch:** What can I say, it’s a talent

 

**totallyboss:** Yeah yeah

 

**totallyboss:** Yknow I love you right?

 

**mythicBItch:** Oh

 

**mythicBItch:** I love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Leave a comment if you like!  
> Or come chat to me on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	26. Michael no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a lot of texts building up to why the chapter is named like that
> 
> Thank you so much for all the response this fic has gotten!

 

_ totallyboss sent BiBiBi a private message _

 

**totallyboss:** Dude

 

**BiBiBi:** bro

 

**totallyboss:** I need help

 

**BiBiBi:** babe of course

 

**totallyboss:** ?????

 

**BiBiBi:** im not taking it back

 

**totallyboss:** Ok dude

 

 

 

 

_ totallyboss sent mythicBItch a private message _

 

**totallyboss:** Hypothetically

 

**mythicBItch:** We both know whatever you’re about to say isn’t hypothetical

 

**totallyboss:** HYPOTHETICALLY

 

**totallyboss:** If my hypothetical best friend were to call me babe and I hypothetically really liked it what would that hypothetically mean?

 

**mythicBItch:** That you’re hypothetically in love with your best friend?

 

**totallyboss:** FUCK

 

**mythicBItch:** You ok Jake?

 

**totallyboss:** Am I straight?

 

**mythicBItch:** I can’t answer that question Jake

 

**totallyboss:** You seem convinced I’m bi

 

**mythicBItch:** It doesn’t matter what I think

 

**mythicBItch:** Your sexuality is up to you

 

**mythicBItch:** As is your romantic attraction

 

**totallyboss:** I don’t know

 

**mythicBItch:** Don’t know what?

 

**totallyboss:** If I’m bi or not

 

**mythicBItch:** You don’t have to put a label on it if you don’t want to

 

**totallyboss:** I just

 

**totallyboss:** I really don’t know

 

 

 

 

 

_ BiBiBi sent totallyboss a private message _

 

**BiBiBi:** jake you ok

 

**totallyboss:** Yeah sorry dude I just disappeared whoops

 

**BiBiBi:** you wanted help???????

 

**totallyboss:** I just wanted to know how you knew you were bi?

 

**totallyboss:** Rich?

 

 

 

 

_ BiBiBi sent PANberrybabe a private message _

 

**BiBiBi:** SDFLJATRE;IOAGLSZNFKGUARJKEGFOI;HEWOTISDLKJKLDSAJLJDSKFJLAS

 

**PANberrybabe:** Same

 

**PANberrybabe:** Context?????

 

**BiBiBi:** JKAE JUST ASKED ME HOW I KNEW I WAS STRIAGHT I AM SHOOKETH

 

**PANberrybabe:** How you knew you were straight?????

 

**BiBiBi:** WAIT NO I MEANT HOW I KNEW I WAS BI HOLY SHITNEAJOIATEWGGS

 

**PANberrybabe:** HOLY SHIT

 

**BiBiBi:** BROOKE WHAT DO I SAY

 

**PANberrybabe:** I don’t know???

 

**PANberrybabe:** WAIT HAVE YOU NOT SAID ANYTHING

 

**BiBiBi:** no

 

**PANberrybabe:** REPLY TO HIM HE’S GONNA BE NERVOUS

 

**BiBiBi:** oh shit

 

 

 

 

_ totallyboss sent BiBiBi a private message _

 

**totallyboss:** Dude I’m sorry

 

**totallyboss:** I didn’t mean to freak you out

 

**totallyboss:** You ok?

 

**BiBiBi:** dude no its fine

 

**BiBiBi:** i just got distracted by something sorry

 

**totallyboss:** Oh

 

**totallyboss:** So there isn’t a problem with me possibly being bi?

 

**BiBiBi:** kinda hypocritical if there was

 

**totallyboss:** True

 

**totallyboss:** I’m still not sure though

 

**BiBiBi:** what made you realise?

 

**totallyboss:** A guy said something and I realised that I might like him?

 

**BiBiBi:** oh cool

 

 

 

 

_ BiBiBi sent PANberrybabe a private message _

 

**BiBiBi:** he likes someone else

 

**PANberrybabe:** Oh!

 

**PANberrybabe:** Rich I’m sorry

 

**BiBiBi:** its ok

 

**BiBiBi:** ill get over it

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ imheereandqueer sent ActuallyJuliet a private message _

 

**imheereandqueer:** christine?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Jeremy! How are you?

 

**imheereandqueer:** im

 

**imheereandqueer:** im ok

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Ok.  So what did you wanna talk about?

 

**imheereandqueer:** first you gotta promise me something   
  
****

**ActuallyJuliet:** What?

 

**imheereandqueer:** do you promise to tell the truth

 

**imheereandqueer:** (the whole truth and nothing but the truth)

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me Shakespeare

 

**imheereandqueer:** do i question you using shakespeare

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Do you want me to tell you all 67 reasons why I love Shakespeare?

 

**imheereandqueer:** isnt shakespeare just a dead white guy

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Did you just quote ten things I hate about you?

 

**imheereandqueer:** no

 

**imheereandqueer:** off-topic but i thought you hated shakespeare that wasnt true to the source material

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** ...it’s a good movie ok

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Anyway.  What did you wanna ask me?

 

**imheereandqueer:** who created the group chat

 

**imheereandqueer:** the one i wasnt in

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I think it was Chloe

 

**imheereandqueer:** and why didnt she add me?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** You really wanna know the truth?

 

**imheereandqueer:** yes

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Chloe made the chat to discuss a secret that Michael’s told everyone but you and the only reason Michael hasn't told you yet is because he’s worried about how you’re gonna react

 

**imheereandqueer:** oh

 

**imheereandqueer:** he doesnt trust me?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Honestly Jeremy? He didn’t really tell any of us - we all kinda worked it out

 

**imheereandqueer:** and you wont tell me?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** It’s not my secret to tell Jeremy

 

**imheereandqueer:** should i talk to him?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I think you should

 

 

 

 

 

_ imheereandqueer sent Gayer1 a private message _

 

**imheereandqueer:** michael?

 

**Gayer1:** Jeremy I’m so sorry about what happened I never meant to make you feel like that.  It was a mistake and I’m really really sorry.

 

**imheereandqueer:** its ok

 

**Gayer1:** It’s not ok.  I made you feel horrible and left-out and that was wrong.  I am so so sorry.

 

**imheereandqueer:** i just have a question

 

**Gayer1:** Yeah?

 

**imheereandqueer:** christine mentioned you had a secret? and thats what the group chat was about?

 

**imheereandqueer:** you obviously dont have to tell me the secret but 

 

**imheereandqueer:** i just kinda wanna know why you didnt tell me?

 

**imheereandqueer:** were meant to be best friends

 

**Gayer1:** We are best friends.  I was just worried about telling you because I wasn’t sure how you’d react.

 

**imheereandqueer:** yknow id support you whatever right?

 

**Gayer1:** Do you really wanna know?

 

**imheereandqueer:** yes

 

 

 

_ Gayer1 sent ActuallyJuliet a private message _

 

**Gayer1:** WHAT DO I SAY

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Michael?

 

**Gayer1:** WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM THE TRUTH

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I swore I would! I swore on Shakespeare!

 

**Gayer1:** NOW WHAT DO I DO

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** TELL THE TRUTH

 

**Gayer1:** I AM NOT TELLING JEREMY I LIKE HIM

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** WHY NOT

 

**Gayer1:** I

 

**Gayer1:** I’m not ready to be rejected

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Even if you do get rejected (which I don’t think will happen), at least that will give you a chance to move on

 

**Gayer1:** I just don’t think I could handle it

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** So what are you gonna do?

 

**Gayer1:** I don’t know

 

**Gayer1:** I HAVE AN IDEA

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** DOES IT INVOLVE TELLING JEREMY THE TRUTH

 

**Gayer1:** IT INVOLVES ME TELLING JEREMY A COMPLETE LIE

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** MICHAEL

 

 

 

 

_ Gayer1 sent imheereandqueer a private message _

 

**Gayer1:** This is gonna be kinda weird I’m just warning you

 

**imheereandqueer:** ok

 

**Gayer1:** I have a crush on Jake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MICHAEL NO
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Leave a comment if you like!  
> Or come talk to me on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	27. Pinkberry Made Up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of my girls

_ PANberrybabe sent a message to Help? _

 

**PANberrybabe:** Guys do you think I should apologise to Chloe?????

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I’m really sorry Brooke but I can’t talk for a long time right now.  But I think that you both need to apologise to each other and if you want to be the bigger person and say it first, that’s your choice.  Again really sorry I can’t stick around!

 

**PANberrybabe:** It’s ok Christine I understand!   
  
****

**GossipGirl:** im still here

 

**GossipGirl:** though im not great at advice

 

**PANberrybabe:** I’m sure any advice you’re gonna give me will be helpful!

 

**GossipGirl:** oh

 

**GossipGirl:** thanks?

 

**GossipGirl:** anyway

 

**GossipGirl:** i agree with christine

 

**GossipGirl:** you both need to apologise   
  
**GossipGirl:** whether you do that first or you wait for chloe to do it is your choice

 

**GossipGirl:** you and i both know that a few months ago youd have to apologise to her first

 

**GossipGirl:** but she has changed quite a lot so you never know

 

**PANberrybabe:** That’s true

 

**PANberrybabe:** I think I’ll apologise

 

**PANberrybabe:** Just gotta psyche myself up

 

 

 

 

_ mythicBItch sent PANberrybabe a private message _

 

**mythicBItch:** Brooke? Can we talk?

 

**PANberrybabe:** Oh!

 

**PANberrybabe:** Yeah of course!

 

**mythicBItch:** This is going to be really long and I apologise in advance

 

**mythicBItch:** I am so so sorry about everything that happened.  I didn’t want to break up with you and joking that I did was stupid.  Even if I thought it was obvious it was a joke, I should’ve known that it could be interpreted differently and I shouldn’t have sent it.  I regret sending that message and I am so so sorry.  I love you so much and I’m really sorry I hurt you, regardless of whether it was accidental or not.  I wish I could undo what I did but I can’t.  I am so so sorry.  Can you forgive me?

 

**PANberrybabe:** Of course I can forgive you

 

**PANberrybabe:** I know that it was a joke

 

**PANberrybabe:** And I know you didn’t want to break up with me

 

**PANberrybabe:** I’m sorry that I overreacted

 

**mythicBItch:** No don’t apologise for that.  You had no idea that I meant it as a joke.  It’s my fault not yours.

 

**PANberrybabe:** It’s my fault too

 

**PANberrybabe:** I should’ve realised

 

**mythicBItch:** Brooke it’s ok

 

**PANberrybabe:** So are we good now?????

 

**mythicBItch:** I think we’re good.  Do you?

 

**PANberrybabe:** I think we’re good

 

**mythicBItch:** So are we...

 

**PANberrybabe:** So are we what????

 

**mythicBItch:** Don’t make me say it

 

**PANberrybabe:** Say what????

 

**mythicBItch:** Are we back together again?

 

**PANberrybabe:** Do you want to be????

 

**mythicBItch:** YES OF COURSE I WANT TO BE I LOVE YOU DAMMIT

 

**PANberrybabe:** I love you too <3

 

**mythicBItch:** I can’t believe you made me say it

 

**PANberrybabe:** Hehe

 

**mythicBItch:** Brooke? Can I ask you something?

 

**PANberrybabe:** Of course!

 

**mythicBItch:** Was there a reason you thought I’d break up with you

 

**PANberrybabe:** Oh

 

**mythicBItch:** You don’t have to answer

 

**PANberrybabe:** No it’s ok

 

**PANberrybabe:** I guess I was just worried

 

**PANberrybabe:** Whenever you dated guys before you always seemed to ditch them really suddenly

 

**PANberrybabe:** And I didn’t see why I’d be any different

 

**mythicBItch:** Oh

 

**mythicBItch:** Brooke I’m sorry you felt like that

 

**mythicBItch:** I would never just ditch you like that I promise.  Firstly you’re my best friend and I would never purposefully hurt you like that.  Secondly I only ever ditched guys like that because they were complete assholes who deserved everything they got.  I would never do that to you because I know you would never hurt me like that

 

**PANberrybabe:** You have a lot of faith in me

 

**mythicBItch:** I’ve known you for years now and I’ve never known you to be anything less than sweet

 

**PANberrybabe:** Stop it you’re making me blush

 

**mythicBItch:** MY GIRLFRIEND BROOKE IS REALLY SWEET PLEASE APPRECIATE HER

 

**PANberrybabe:** STOP

 

**mythicBItch:** NEVER I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH

 

**PANberrybabe:** I love you so much

 

**mythicBItch:** I love you too

 

 

 

_ ActuallyJuliet sent Gayer1 a private message _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** WHAT DID YOU DO 

 

**Gayer1:** I just told him a tiny lie

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** WHAT TINY LIE

 

**Gayer1:** I just told him I had a crush on someone else

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** MICHAEL MATTHEW MELL

 

**Gayer1:** Matthew isn’t my middle name?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** SHUT UP

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** WHO DID YOU SAY YOU HAD A CRUSH ON

 

**Gayer1:** JAKE - SERIOUSLY CHRISTINE CALM DOWN IT’S NOT A BIG DEAL

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** NOT A BIG DEAL? NOT A BIG DEAL

 

 

 

 

_ ActuallyJuliet sent imheereandqueer a private message _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Jeremy you ok? Michael told me he told you about his crush on Jake

 

**imheereandqueer:** i dont know

 

**imheereandqueer:** im happy that michael has a crush on a guy like jake - jakes really nice

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I thought you liked him?

 

**imheereandqueer:** i do

 

**imheereandqueer:** but hes my best friend so i should support him even if he doesnt like me back

 

 

 

 

_ ActuallyJuliet sent a message to Help? _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I’M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF THEM

 

**GossipGirl:** what happened

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** MICHAEL TOLD JEREMY THAT MICHAEL HAS A CRUSH ON JAKE

 

**GossipGirl:** holy shit

 

 

 

_ GossipGirl sent totallyboss a private message _

 

**GossipGirl:** did you know michael has a crush on you

 

**totallyboss:** WHAT

 

 

 

_ totallyboss sent Gayer1 a private message _

 

**totallyboss:** DUDE YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ME?????

 

**Gayer1:** DUDE NO WTF

 

**totallyboss:** Oh Jenna said you did

 

**Gayer1:** Jenna isn’t always reliable

 

**totallyboss:** True

 

 

 

 

_ BiBiBi sent totallyboss a private message _

 

**BiBiBi:** bro

 

**totallyboss:** Yo dude

 

**BiBiBi:** yknow you were talking about the guy you may have a crush on

 

**totallyboss:** Yeah?

 

**BiBiBi:** can i ask who it is

 

 

 

_ totallyboss sent mythicBItch a private message _

 

**totallyboss:** FUCK

 

**mythicBItch:** What did you do?

 

**totallyboss:** Rich wants to know who I might have a crush on 

 

**mythicBItch:** TELL HIM

 

**totallyboss:** No fucking way

 

**mythicBItch:** YOU’D BETTER NOT LIE TO HIM

 

**totallyboss:** …

 

**mythicBItch:** DILLINGER DON’T YOU DARE

 

 

 

_ totallyboss sent BiBiBi a private message _

 

**totallyboss:** I have a crush on Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake nO
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Leave a comment if you like!  
> Or come talk to me on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	28. Communication? Never heard of her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this feels rushed? But I still liked it so  
> Here ya go

_ BiBiBi sent totallyboss a private message _

 

**BiBiBi:** dude no way

 

**totallyboss:** Yeah - like I’m not sure but I think I like him

 

 

 

 

_ BiBiBi sent imheereandqueer a private message _

 

**BiBiBi:** ok but what makes michael mell so great

 

**imheereandqueer:** ????

 

**BiBiBi:** MICHAEL MELL CAN FIGHT ME

 

**imheereandqueer:** rich wtf

 

**BiBiBi:** first you have a crush on him and now jake has a crush on him

 

**BiBiBi:** maybe i have a crush on him

 

**BiBiBi:** wait

 

**BiBiBi:** no thats stupid

 

**BiBiBi:** I wanna fight him

 

**imheereandqueer:** RICH WHAT THE FUCK

 

**BiBiBi:** sorry im just pissed that jake has a crush on michael

 

**imheereandqueer:** oh dude im sorry

 

**imheereandqueer:** WAIT SHIT THIS IS GREAT

 

**BiBiBi:** i thought we were feeling sorry for me????

 

**imheereandqueer:** im sorry rich

 

**imheereandqueer:** but at least jake will be happy?

 

**BiBiBi:** ????

 

**imheereandqueer:** michael likes jake too

 

**imheereandqueer:** michael and jake like each other so at least they’ll be happy together

 

**BiBiBi:** WHAT

 

**BiBiBi:** MICHAEL DOES NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON JAKE

 

_ imheereandqueer sent a photo _

 

**imheereandqueer:** he told me himself

 

**BiBiBi:** what

 

 

 

_ BiBiBi sent Gayer1 a private message _

 

**BiBiBi:** WHAT THE FUCK MICHAEL

 

**Gayer1:** Oh no

 

**BiBiBi:** EXPLAIN NOW

 

**Gayer1:** I DON’T HAVE A CRUSH ON JAKE I SWEAR

 

**BiBiBi:** THEN WHY DID YOU TELL JEREMY YOU DID

 

**Gayer1:** I PANICKED

 

**BiBiBi:** oh shit

 

**Gayer1:** Oh shit?

 

**BiBiBi:** jakes gonna be crushed

 

**Gayer1:** WAIT WHAT WHY

 

**BiBiBi:** oh shit i wasnt meant to say that

 

**Gayer1:** RICHARD GORANSKI

 

**BiBiBi:** jake has a crush on you

 

**Gayer1:** JAKE HAS A WHAT

 

**BiBiBi:** he told me earlier

 

**Gayer1:** FUCK

 

 

 

 

_ Gayer1 sent totallyboss a private message _

 

**Gayer1:** Jake shit I am so so sorry.  I didn’t mean to respond so harshly when you asked if I had a crush you.  Even though I didn’t know you had a crush on me, I should’ve taken that possibility into account and not responded as horribly as I did.  I really am sorry

 

**totallyboss:** ????

 

**totallyboss:** I don’t have a crush on you ?????

 

**Gayer1:** Oh

 

**Gayer1:** Rich said you did

 

**totallyboss:** I told Rich I had a crush on you to convince him that I didn’t have a crush on him

 

**Gayer1:** Oh

 

**Gayer1:** HOLY SHIT

 

**Gayer1:** YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON RICH

 

**totallyboss:** ...yeah

 

**Gayer1:** WHY WOULDN’T YOU TELL HIM?????

 

**totallyboss:** Dude rejection is a bitch

 

**Gayer1:** You

 

**Gayer1:** You think you’ll be rejected by Rich?

 

**totallyboss:** Well it’s not like Rich likes me

 

**Gayer1:** Jake?

 

**totallyboss:** Yeah?

 

**Gayer1:** Richard Goranski has a huge, massive, hard-to-ignore crush on you, Jake Dillinger

 

**totallyboss:** That’s not funny Michael

 

**Gayer1:** Do you really think I would lie to you about something like this?

 

**totallyboss:** You lied to Jeremy about having feelings for me

 

**Gayer1:** That was to protect myself.  I don’t gain anything from lying about Rich’s crush on you

 

**Gayer1:** Just talk to him

 

**Gayer1:** Please

 

**totallyboss:** I’ll make you a deal - you talk to Jeremy and I’ll talk to Rich

 

**Gayer1:** What do you mean by talk to Jeremy?

 

**totallyboss:** Tell him that you don’t have a crush on me

 

**Gayer1:** Fine.  Deal.

 

**totallyboss:** You swear?

 

**Gayer1:** I swear

 

**totallyboss:** Good luck dude

 

**Gayer1:** You too

 

 

 

 

_ totallyboss sent BiBiBi a private message _

 

**totallyboss:** Dude we need to talk 

 

**BiBiBi:** youre breaking up with me

 

**totallyboss:** Dude wtf we’re not even dating

 

**BiBiBi:** i see how it is - youd rather deny the love we share for another so you can break up with me more easily

 

**totallyboss:** Are you quoting something?

 

**BiBiBi:** just being overdramatic

 

**totallyboss:** Leave that to Chloe

 

**BiBiBi:** true

 

**BiBiBi:** so what did you wanna talk about?????

 

**totallyboss:** I have a question and I need you to answer it honestly

 

**BiBiBi:** ok

 

**totallyboss:** Dude I need you to promise that you’re gonna tell the truth

 

**BiBiBi:** i promise

 

**totallyboss:** No matter what the question?

 

**BiBiBi:** YES DUDE

 

**totallyboss:** I’m sorry I’m just

 

**totallyboss:** Worried

 

**BiBiBi:** dude come on im your best bro you can ask me anything

 

**totallyboss:** Ok

 

**totallyboss:** Here goes

 

**totallyboss:** Do you have a crush on me?

 

**BiBiBi:** bro

 

**totallyboss:** Rich you promised you’d answer honestly

 

**BiBiBi:** i

 

**BiBiBi:** yes i have a crush on you

 

**BiBiBi:** im sorry

 

**totallyboss:** Why are you sorry?

 

**BiBiBi:** you like michael and i just made our friendship really awkward dude

 

**totallyboss:** Rich can I tell you something

 

**BiBiBi:** sure?

 

**totallyboss:** I don’t have a crush on Michael

 

**BiBiBi:** but you said you did??????

 

**totallyboss:** I lied - I didn’t want you figuring out who I really liked

 

**BiBiBi:** oh

 

**BiBiBi:** and whos that????

 

**totallyboss:** I like you

 

**BiBiBi:** what

 

**totallyboss:** I know I said earlier I wasn’t sure if I had a crush or not

 

**totallyboss:** But believe me

 

**totallyboss:** I’m sure

 

**BiBiBi:** oh

 

 

 

 

_ Gayer1 sent imheereandqueer a private message _

 

**Gayer1:** Jeremy? We need to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...sorry?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Leave a comment if you like!  
> Or come chat to me on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	29. Michael finally tells the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I'm going to say is 
> 
> Warnings: hints of self-hatred, consideration of suicide and references to a panic attack (please tell me if there's anything I didn't warn you about, this chapter is rather heavy)

_ totallyboss sent BiBiBi a private message _

 

**totallyboss:** Rich you ok?

 

**BiBiBi:** yeah just

 

**BiBiBi:** you really like me????

 

**totallyboss:** Yeah 

 

**totallyboss:** I like you a lot

 

**BiBiBi:** good

 

**totallyboss:** Good?

 

**BiBiBi:** good

 

**BiBiBi:** dude you already know i have a crush on you of course this is good

 

**totallyboss:** Oh

 

**totallyboss:** Good

 

**BiBiBi:** good

 

**totallyboss:** Good

 

**BiBiBi:** good

 

**totallyboss:** Good

 

**BiBiBi:** good

 

**totallyboss:** Not good

 

**BiBiBi:** not good?

 

**totallyboss:** So I like you and you like me but we still haven’t said anything

 

**BiBiBi:** ?

 

**totallyboss:** Do you wanna date or not?

 

**BiBiBi:** oh

 

**totallyboss:** Rich?

 

**BiBiBi:** of course i wanna date

 

**BiBiBi:** sorry i just

 

**BiBiBi:** i keep second guessing i guess

 

**totallyboss:** What do you mean?

 

**BiBiBi:** i just

 

**BiBiBi:** i dont get it

 

**BiBiBi:** there are so many other people you could want to date and you choose me

 

**BiBiBi:** wait no just ignore that

 

**totallyboss:** Shit Rich I’m sorry you feel like that

 

**BiBiBi:** you have nothing to feel sorry about

 

**BiBiBi:** its just my shit self esteem

 

**BiBiBi:** you dont need to worry about it

 

**totallyboss:** That doesn’t mean I’m not going to

 

**totallyboss:** I know this won’t necessarily help but

 

**totallyboss:** You are one of the funniest, most handsome, nicest people I know

 

**totallyboss:** And I know a lot of people

 

**BiBiBi:** you really think that?

 

**totallyboss:** I swear to you that I do

 

**BiBiBi:** oh

 

**BiBiBi:** thank you

 

**totallyboss:** Just telling the truth

 

 

 

 

_ imheereandqueer sent Gayer1 a private message _

 

**imheereandqueer:** talk???

 

**imheereandqueer:** about what??????

 

**Gayer1:** I’ve been lying to you

 

**imheereandqueer:** about what?

 

**Gayer1:** I don’t have a crush on Jake

 

**imheereandqueer:** oh

 

**imheereandqueer:** oh shit jakes gonna be crushed

 

**Gayer1:** Jake doesn’t like me

 

**imheereandqueer:** he does

 

**Gayer1:** He told me himself Jeremy

 

**imheereandqueer:** then hes lying 

 

**imheereandqueer:** he told rich he liked you

 

**Gayer1:** HE WAS LYING TO RICH SO RICH WOULDN’T REALISE JAKE HAS A CRUSH ON HIM

 

**imheereandqueer:** oh

 

**Gayer1:** Sorry I didn’t mean to yell I just

 

**Gayer1:** That wasn’t the conversation I wanted to have

 

**imheereandqueer:** sorry

 

**Gayer1:** It’s ok

 

**imheereandqueer:** so

 

**imheereandqueer:** why did you lie then

 

**Gayer1:** I didn’t want to tell you the truth about what that group chat was about

 

**imheereandqueer:** is this still about that fucking group chat

 

**imheereandqueer:** why cant you just tell me the truth

 

**Gayer1:** I’m sorry Jeremy

 

**imheereandqueer:** FOR FUCKS SAKE MICHAEL JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FUCKING CHAT WAS ABOUT

 

**imheereandqueer:** michael?

 

**imheereandqueer:** dude im sorry i didnt mean to seem so angry

 

**Gayer1:** No it’s fine I just

 

**Gayer1:** This is really hard for me to say

 

**imheereandqueer:** shit im sorry 

 

**imheereandqueer:** take your time

 

**Gayer1:** At the Halloween party last year, after you left the bathroom, after you called me a loser I.  I panicked.  I just kept thinking about what you said and how there was nobody left who cared about me anymore because my parents don’t give a shit and you had ditched me and your dad only pretends to care about me because I’m his son’s best friend and I.  I couldn’t calm myself down.  I just kept thinking about how I’d lost everything and how the only person who cared about me didn’t care about me at all.  How maybe I was just jealous of everything that you had and I didn’t.  Popularity, friends, a chance with the person you’re in love with.  Maybe I was hiding that jealousy from myself and all of this was just driven by my lack of understanding of my own feelings.  And then someone, I don’t know who, started knocking on the door and that kinda stopped me for a second.  I got up, splashed some water on my face and prepared to go out and face the party.  Then the knocking stopped.  I can’t say I wasn’t relieved.  And then I just looked at myself in the mirror.  I looked at how awful I looked, what a waste of space I was and I thought about it.  I thought about just.  Not doing it anymore.  Not.  Not living.  I didn’t do anything but I don’t know how long I stood there wondering if anyone would even care if I did.  The next thing I knew, kids were shouting about fire and I could smell smoke.  I tried to open the door but it was jammed.  I tried to scream for help but it sounded like everyone had already gotten out and so I just stopped.  What was the point.  Like I said nobody would miss me.  Then I heard Jake shouting to see if anyone was still in the bathroom.  I called out to him, he told me to get out of the way of the door and eventually he kicked it down.  I wasn’t in the best state mentally or physically so he ended up picking me up.  The way downstairs was blocked by the fire so we ended up having to jump out of one of the upper floor windows. I landed on top of him so I was fine but he ended up breaking both of his legs on impact.  After the play, whilst you were still in hospital, Jake and I had a chat about what happened.  Later on, I talked to him about telling the others what had happened.  We made the group chat as a place where I could vent about what happened and eventually it became a place for all of us to vent if we needed to.  The only reason I didn’t want to tell you was because I didn’t want to make you feel bad about what happened because it is not your fault.  It was obviously the squip that made you call me a loser and I didn’t want to make you feel guilt for something that was out of your control.  I’m sorry I lied but I didn’t want to make you feel bad.

 

**imheereandqueer:** oh fuck michael i am so so sorry

 

**Gayer1:** Jeremy I told you it’s not your fault

 

**imheereandqueer:** it was all my fault michael

 

**imheereandqueer:** it wasnt the squip that called you a loser

 

**imheereandqueer:** it was me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said he'd tell the truth  
> You didn't think I forgot about this did you?
> 
> Also I think this fic will be wrapping up soon - I'm not sure quite when but pretty soon - just a heads up!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Leave a comment if you like!  
> Or come talk to me on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	30. THIS IS SHORT AND I'M SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologise for how short this is but I really liked it so  
> Here it is
> 
> Sorry again

_ Gayer1 sent imheereandqueer a private message _

 

**Gayer1:** What are you talking about Jeremy? The squip made you call me a loser

 

**imheereandqueer:** no michael

 

**imheereandqueer:** the squip was off when i was talking to you

 

**imheereandqueer:** i told you that 

 

**Gayer1:** It was off when we were talking but it turned back on when you called me a loser

 

**Gayer1:** You’d never call me a loser

 

**imheereandqueer:** michael im sorry

 

**imheereandqueer:** i called you a loser

 

**imheereandqueer:** and i feel terrible

 

 

 

 

_ totallyboss sent Gayer1 a private message _

 

**totallyboss:** DUDE ME AND RICH ARE DATING NOW HOLY SHIT

 

**totallyboss:** How’d it go with Jeremy?????

 

**totallyboss:** You did tell him right?

 

**Gayer1:** I told him the truth

 

**totallyboss:** CONGRATS DUDE

 

**totallyboss:** WHY ARE WE NOT SHOUTING CONGRATULATIONS

 

**Gayer1:** I didn’t tell him how I felt

 

**totallyboss:** But you just said???

 

**Gayer1:** I told him about Halloween

 

**totallyboss:** Oh shit

 

**totallyboss:** Dude what happened?

 

**Gayer1:** It was him Jake

 

**totallyboss:** What was him?

 

**Gayer1:** He’s the one who called me a loser

 

**totallyboss:** Yeah 

 

**Gayer1:** Wait how did you know?

 

**totallyboss:** You told me???

 

**Gayer1:** But I only just found out

 

**totallyboss:** You said that Jeremy called you a loser

 

**Gayer1:** No

 

**Gayer1:** Well yes

 

**Gayer1:** I told you that the squip called me a loser through Jeremy

 

**totallyboss:** Yeah

 

**Gayer1:** Wait what are you talking about?

 

**totallyboss:** You being surprised that Jeremy told you that the squip called you a loser?

 

**Gayer1:** Oh

 

**Gayer1:** When I said Jeremy called me a loser, I meant Jeremy

 

**Gayer1:** The squip was off

 

**Gayer1:** Jeremy called me a loser himself

 

**totallyboss:** OH

 

**totallyboss:** Fuck

 

**totallyboss:** Michael I am so so sorry

 

**totallyboss:** Are you ok?

 

**Gayer1:** I’m fine

 

**totallyboss:** Michael

 

**Gayer1:** It doesn’t matter Jake.  It happened and I’m over it

 

**totallyboss:** It matters if you’re upset Michael

 

**Gayer1:** I said I’m fine

 

**totallyboss:** Michael please

 

**totallyboss:** Even if you don’t talk to me about it just

 

**totallyboss:** Talk to somebody else about it

 

**totallyboss:** Please

 

**totallyboss:** Michael?

 

 

 

 

_ imheereandqueer sent ActuallyJuliet a private message _

 

**imheereandqueer:** christine

 

**imheereandqueer:** fuckfcukfcukfucfukfjsfj

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Jeremy?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Jeremy what’s wrong?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Please reply I’m getting worried now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Leave a comment if you like!  
> Or come chat on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	31. My boys need help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for so much feedback! I really can't believe how much I've gotten!
> 
> Warnings: brief discussion of a panic attack

_ Gayer1 sent totallyboss a private message _

 

**Gayer1:** I know you said I could talk to somebody else about it but

 

**Gayer1:** Can I talk to you?

 

**totallyboss:** Of course dude

 

**totallyboss:** So how are you feeling?

 

**totallyboss:** Honestly?

 

**Gayer1:** Honestly?

 

**totallyboss:** Honestly

 

**Gayer1:** I feel like shit

 

**totallyboss:** Dude I’m sorry

 

**Gayer1:** Like I felt awful about it at the time.  Because all I could think of was the fact that Jeremy.  My best friend.  Jeremiah Heere had called me a loser.  A loser.  And it messed me up.  But then I talked to you about it and suddenly it made sense.  Jeremy didn’t call me a loser.  Jeremy would never call me a loser.  It was the squip - the squip must’ve turned back on just as Jeremy was leaving.  It wasn’t Jeremy.

 

**Gayer1:** And I convinced myself that it was fine.  I didn’t need to talk to Jeremy about it because that would just make things worse.  Every time I heard Jeremy’s voice echoing in my head, I just had to think about the fact that it wasn’t him saying it.  And it wasn’t ok but.  It was better.  And then

 

**totallyboss:** Michael?

 

**Gayer1:** Sorry I jsut need to calm myslef down

 

**totallyboss:** It’s ok dude, take your time

 

**Gayer1:** And then I decided to talk to him about it.  Because talking about a stupid mix-up where I started panicking about something for no reason was better than discussing my unrequited feelings.  Holy shit I was wrong.  He started apologising and I didn’t know why and then I did

 

**Gayer1:** Jeremy Heere, my best friend, called me a loser and left me in a bathroom by myself to have a panic attack

 

**Gayer1:** Fuck

 

**totallyboss:** Michael?

 

**Gayer1:** Sorry I just

 

**Gayer1:** I love him so much

 

**Gayer1:** And yet I just keep hearing his voice over and over again

 

**Gayer1:** Loser

 

**Gayer1:** Get out of my way.  Loser.

 

**totallyboss:** Michael?

 

 

 

 

_ imheereandqueer sent ActuallyJuliet a private message _

 

**imheereandqueer:** i really messed up

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Jeremy what happened?

 

**imheereandqueer:** i called michael a loser

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** What? When? Why?

 

**imheereandqueer:** it was a while ago

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** The Halloween party????

 

**imheereandqueer:** it was the halloween party

 

**imheereandqueer:** wait what

 

**imheereandqueer:** he told all of you?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** He had to talk to someone Jeremy

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Anyway that’s not the point.  The point is you didn’t call him a loser, the squip did.  It’s not your fault.

 

**imheereandqueer:** WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT

 

**imheereandqueer:** IT WASNT THE SQUIP 

 

**imheereandqueer:** I SAID IT

 

**imheereandqueer:** I CALLED MICHAEL A LOSER

 

**imheereandqueer:** IM THE PIECE OF SHIT WHO LEFT HIS BEST FRIEND TO HAVE A PANIC ATTACK IN A BATHROOM AT A PARTY HE DIDNT EVEN WANNA BE AT

 

**imheereandqueer:** fuck

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Jeremy? Are you ok?

 

**imheereandqueer:** does it sound like im fucking ok

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I’m sorry

 

**imheereandqueer:** no im sorry i shouldnt have said it like that

 

**imheereandqueer:** i just

 

**imheereandqueer:** im so annoyed at myself

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** It’s not your fault Jeremy.  Even if the squip didn’t make you say it, that doesn’t mean that the squip didn’t influence your actions.  You weren’t yourself when you had the squip and we shouldn’t hold you accountable for what you did whilst you had one.

 

**imheereandqueer:** you really think that

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** It’s not fair on you to blame you for what you did.  However, that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t still apologise for what you’ve done.  Just because we’re going to forgive you doesn’t excuse you from having to saying sorry

 

**imheereandqueer:** that makes sense

 

**imheereandqueer:** thanks christine

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** You’re welcome.  So are you going to apologise to him now?

 

**imheereandqueer:** he probably wont want to speak to me right now

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Do you want me to ask him?

 

**imheereandqueer:** i dont know

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** You don’t have to apologise yet if you don’t want to

 

**imheereandqueer:** no i think i should apologise as soon as i can

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** OK so shall I ask him?

 

**imheereandqueer:** ok

 

 

 

 

 

_ ActuallyJuliet sent Gayer1 a private message _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Michael?

 

**Gayer1:** Christine

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I know what happened with Jeremy.  He wants to talk but I wasn’t sure if you’d want to just yet

 

**Gayer1:** Oh

 

**Gayer1:** I

 

**Gayer1:** I don’t think 

 

**Gayer1:** Not right now?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** It’s ok, take your time.  He’ll be ready when you are

 

**Gayer1:** OK

 

 

 

 

 

_ ActuallyJuliet sent imheereandqueer a private message _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Jeremy, he doesn’t wanna talk right now but that doesn’t mean he blames you or that he’s angry.  He may just be a bit upset.  So please don’t blame yourself

 

**imheereandqueer:** easier said than done

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** You two will fix this - you’re best friends and you love each other.  You can fix this

 

 

 

 

 

_ totallyboss sent Gayer1 a private message _

 

**totallyboss:** MICHAEL???????

 

**Gayer1:** Sorry dude I was talking to Christine

 

**totallyboss:** Can I ask what she said?

 

**Gayer1:** Apparently she’s been talking to Jeremy and he wanted to talk to me

 

**totallyboss:** What did you say?

 

**Gayer1:** Considering I’m here talking to you and not talking to him?   
  


**totallyboss:** Right right 

 

**totallyboss:** How are you doing?

 

**Gayer1:** I think I’m ok?

 

**Gayer1:** I think I need some time alone though

 

**totallyboss:** OK dude just message me if you need anything

 

**Gayer1:** Thanks

 

 

 

 

_ totallyboss sent ActuallyJuliet a private message _

 

**totallyboss:** Fuck

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Were you talking to Michael?

 

**totallyboss:** Yup - Michael said you were talking to Jeremy?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Yeah

 

**totallyboss:** I did not expect it to go like this

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Neither did I

 

**totallyboss:** So now what?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Now we wait

 

**totallyboss:** You really think that’s the best idea?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** We can’t interfere Jake

 

**totallyboss:** I guess

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** They’ll fix this.  I’m sure they will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Leave a comment if you like!  
> Or come talk to me on tumblr   
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	32. FINALLY...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit more discussion about what happened in the bathroom at the Halloween party but nothing too descriptive
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_ Gayer1 sent ActuallyJuliet a private message _

 

**Gayer1:** Christine?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Michael? How are you?

 

**Gayer1:** Still kinda weird I guess? But I think I need to talk to Jeremy

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** OK, I can send him a message if you like?  Wait hang on, why didn’t you just go straight to him?

 

**Gayer1:** Thanks

 

**Gayer1:** And I was just worried that Jeremy might not want to talk to me anymore so I thought it would be better if I checked first

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Ah ok, that makes sense

 

 

 

 

_ ActuallyJuliet sent imheereandqueer a private message _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Jeremy? Would you be ok to talk to Michael?

 

**imheereandqueer:** he wants to talk?

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Yup

 

**imheereandqueer:** oh

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** I can tell him you’re not ready if you want me to

 

**imheereandqueer:** no its ok ill message him

 

**imheereandqueer:** thanks christine

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Of course

 

 

 

 

_ imheereandqueer sent Gayer1 a private message _

 

**imheereandqueer:** christine said you wanted to talk?

 

**Gayer1:** Yeah.  I just wanted to say that I forgive you for calling me a loser.  It was horrible at the time but I should just get over it and move on.

 

**imheereandqueer:** wait what no

 

**Gayer1:** No?

 

**imheereandqueer:** 1) you cant forgive me until ive apologised

 

**imheereandqueer:** 2) you shouldnt just get over it 

 

**imheereandqueer:** i shouldnt have said it and i regret it but that doesnt mean you should just get over it

 

**imheereandqueer:** the only reason you should get over it is so you dont have to keep reliving it

 

**imheereandqueer:** dont move on before youre ready though just because you think you should

 

**Gayer1:** Oh

 

**imheereandqueer:** also

 

**imheereandqueer:** i am so so so sorry about what i did

 

**imheereandqueer:** as soon as i left the bathroom i wanted to go back in and try to fix things

 

**imheereandqueer:** but i didnt

 

**imheereandqueer:** and i am so sorry that i didnt

 

**Gayer1:** Jeremy it’s ok, you weren’t yourself, I understand

 

**imheereandqueer:** the squip was off michael

 

**Gayer1:** You were thinking about the squip though weren’t you?

 

**imheereandqueer:** i guess?

 

**Gayer1:** You were probably thinking about what the squip would do if you hung around me so you decided to save yourself the pain

 

**imheereandqueer:** or maybe im just an asshole who doesnt care about his best friend

 

**Gayer1:** Don’t say that.  You do care.  You have to care

 

**imheereandqueer:** wait shit no i didnt mean it like that

 

**imheereandqueer:** of course i care about you

 

**imheereandqueer:** youre my best friend

 

**imheereandqueer:** i love you dude

 

**Gayer1:** I love you too

 

**imheereandqueer:** honestly dude i am really sorry about everything

 

**Gayer1:** Dude I swear everything is ok

 

**imheereandqueer:** michael tell me the truth

 

**Gayer1:** OK so not everything is ok.  But you’ve apologised and I know you regret it and that’s the main thing.

 

**imheereandqueer:** ok

 

**Gayer1:** Just one thing?

 

**imheereandqueer:** Anything?

 

**Gayer1:** If I ever start feeling bad about it, would it be ok for me to avoid you for a bit?

 

**imheereandqueer:** if thats what is going to help you of course dude

 

**Gayer1:** I don’t think I’ll need to but

 

**Gayer1:** If it gets that bad I just wanna know I have that option

 

**imheereandqueer:** of course dude

 

**Gayer1:** Thanks Jeremy

 

**imheereandqueer:** no problem

 

**imheereandqueer:** are you sure theres nothing else you want to talk about?

 

**Gayer1:** ...maybe?

 

**imheereandqueer:** what is it?

 

**Gayer1:** You know you’re not an asshole right? I know you care about me and I know you you care about everyone else.  You are the sweetest, kindest, most caring person I know.

 

**imheereandqueer:** oh

 

**Gayer1:** You’re such an amazing person.  Fuck, you’re my favorite person.  You’re the best friend I could ever hope to have and I’m so grateful that I have you in my life

 

**imheereandqueer:** fuck 

 

**Gayer1:** You ok?

 

**Gayer1:** Jeremy??

 

**imheereandqueer:** shit sorry i disappeared

 

**imheereandqueer:** i just

 

**Gayer1:** Jeremy?

 

 

 

 

_ imheereandqueer sent ActuallyJuliet a private message _

 

**imheereandqueer:** JAHJDFKHLLAKJ CHRISTINE

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh no Jeremy what happened?

 

**imheereandqueer:** i realised how in love with michael i am

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Wait what about what happened at the Halloween party?

 

**imheereandqueer:** oh wait shit no we made up its fine

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh ok.  But still what happened?

 

**imheereandqueer:** he was reassuring me about something and then he just kept complimenting and fuck hes so sweet i love him

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Tell him!

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Only if you want to of course I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said it like that.  I don’t want to force you into anything

 

**imheereandqueer:** no its ok

 

**imheereandqueer:** i think im gonna tell him

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Really? I’m so proud of you!

 

**imheereandqueer:** here goes

 

 

 

 

_ imheereandqueer sent Gayer1 a private message _

 

**imheereandqueer:** sorry dude

 

**imheereandqueer:** i just realised how in love with you i am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...whoops?
> 
> Hope you liked it!  
> Leave a comment if you like!  
> Or come talk to me on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


	33. THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title suggests, this is the final chapter of this fic  
> I am honestly so so grateful for all of the support I have gotten from everybody who has read this  
> I appreciate every single one of you
> 
> Thank you so so much!

_ Gayer1 sent imheereandqueer a private message _

 

**Gayer1:** What?

 

**imheereandqueer:** ok that probably wasnt the best way i couldve said that im sorry

 

**imheereandqueer:** but i swear its the truth

 

**imheereandqueer:** i like you a lot michael

 

**imheereandqueer:** youre so nice and funny and sweet and adorable and fuck i know im embarrassing myself because you dont feel the same but i just needed to tell you

 

**imheereandqueer:** michael?

 

 

 

 

 

_ Gayer1 created a new chat _

 

_ Gayer1 added totallyboss and ActuallyJuliet to New Chat _

 

_ Gayer1 renamed the chat sCREAMING RED ALERT _

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** WHAT DID YOU DO

 

**Gayer1:** What did I do? I did nothing

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** THEN WHY ARE WE PANICKING

 

**Gayer1:** BECAUSE JEREMY JUST TOLD ME HE LOVED ME??????

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** YES WE KNOW WHY ARE WE PANICKING

 

**totallyboss:** He DID WHAT

 

**Gayer1:** SEE JAKE HAD THE NORMAL REACTION

 

**totallyboss:** I CAN’T BELIEVE HE ACTUALLY WORKED UP THE GUTS TO TELL YOU HOLY SHIT

 

**Gayer1:** WAIT YOU KNEW

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** WE ALL KNEW.  EVERYONE KNEW YOU LIKED EACH OTHER APART FROM THE TWO OF YOU

 

**totallyboss:** WAIT MICHAEL THIS IS A GOOD THING WHY ARE WE PANICKING

 

**Gayer1:** BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S HAPPENING

 

**Gayer1:** HE DOESNT LIKE ME

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** MICHAEL HE JUST SAID HE DID

 

**Gayer1:** I KNOW I KNOW HE SAID HE LIKED ME BUT

 

**Gayer1:** I DONT WANT TO GET MY HOPES UP AND THEN WATCH AS THEY COME CRASHING DOWN AROUND ME

 

**totallyboss:** Ok no Michael just stop

 

**totallyboss:** Take a moment to breathe, think about the situation and stop using caps lock

 

**Gayer1:** Ok

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Right so.  What happened? What did you say?

 

**Gayer1:** …

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Please tell me you didn’t just leave him like that

 

**Gayer1:** I paNICKED

 

**totallyboss:** It’s ok dude just go talk to him now

 

**Gayer1:** BUT I STILL DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M GOING TO SAY

 

**totallyboss:** Michael, caps lock

 

**Gayer1:** Sorry

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** It’s fine Michael.  Just.  Tell him how you feel

 

**totallyboss:** Dude he literally just said he’s in love with you, he’s not gonna reject you

 

**Gayer1:** I know but

 

**Gayer1:** I don’t wanna tell him the truth.  I don’t wanna explain how I’ve liked him for years and not told him and betrayed his trust like that

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Michael please you’ve gotta say something.  I’m really worried about how Jeremy is taking it.

 

**Gayer1:** OK

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Good luck

 

**totallyboss:** You can do it bro

 

**Gayer1:** Thanks guys

 

 

 

_ Gayer1 sent imheereandqueer a private message _

 

**Gayer1:** Shit Jeremy I am so so sorry I didn’t reply, I panicked

 

**imheereandqueer:** no no no dont worry i get it

 

**imheereandqueer:** its probably really weird for you because you dont like me back

 

**Gayer1:** WAIT NO THAT’S NOT IT AT ALL

 

**imheereandqueer:** oh?

 

**Gayer1:** I LIKE YOU A LOT

 

**Gayer1:** I’M BASICALLY IN LOVE WITH YOU

 

**Gayer1:** I’VE HAD A CRUSH ON YOU FOR YEARS

 

**imheereandqueer:** youve

 

**imheereandqueer:** what?

 

**Gayer1:** I’ve liked you for so long I just didn’t tell you because I never even dreamed that you would like me back

 

**imheereandqueer:** oh

 

**imheereandqueer:** wait what about christine

 

**Gayer1:** Dude I’ve never had a crush on Christine I’m gay

 

**imheereandqueer:** no no no

 

**imheereandqueer:** i meant

 

**imheereandqueer:** did you like me when i liked christine

 

**Gayer1:** Oh

 

**Gayer1:** Yeah I did

 

**imheereandqueer:** but

 

**imheereandqueer:** you helped me with trying to build up the courage to talk to her and stuff

 

**Gayer1:** I just wanted you to be happy dude

 

**imheereandqueer:** you are the sweetest guy you know that?

 

**Gayer1:** You may have mentioned it before?

 

**imheereandqueer:** so

 

**Gayer1:** Are you gonna make me say it?

 

**imheereandqueer:** ?

 

**Gayer1:** Do you wanna go on a date?

 

**imheereandqueer:** WAIT NO I WANTED TO SAY THAT

 

**Gayer1:** Should’ve said it faster

 

**imheereandqueer:** im saying no 

 

**Gayer1:** Wait why?

 

**imheereandqueer:** because now i can ask you

 

**Gayer1:** WAIT WHAT NO JEREMY THAT’S NOT HOW IT WORKS

 

**imheereandqueer:** do you wanna go on a date

 

**Gayer1:** No.  Do you wanna go on a date?

 

**imheereandqueer:** NO

 

**imheereandqueer:** do you wanna go on a date

 

**Gayer1:** N O

 

**Gayer1:** Do you wanna go on a date?

 

**imheereandqueer:** NOPE

 

**imheereandqueer:** do you wanna go on a date

 

**Gayer1:** FINE

 

**imheereandqueer:** HA I WIN

 

**Gayer1:** Maybe I’m just lazy

 

**imheereandqueer:** i dont care why

 

**imheereandqueer:** i won

 

**Gayer1:** Sure.  Your prize is getting to take me on a date

 

**imheereandqueer:** id prefer a million dollars

 

**Gayer1:** FUCK YOU

 

**imheereandqueer:** ;)

 

 

 

 

_ totallyboss sent a message to The Squad _

 

**totallyboss:** I HAVE MADE A DISCOVERY

 

_ totallyboss changed his name to totallyBI _

 

**BiBiBi:** NICENICENICENICENICENICE

 

**GossipGirl:** WAIT ARE YOU TWO DATING

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Jenna

 

**BiBiBi:** YUP

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Oh

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Never mind

 

**ActuallyJuliet:** Actually I have something to say as well

 

_ ActuallyJuliet changed her name to ACEtuallyJuliet _

 

**ACEtuallyJuliet:** Also I’m aro as well as ace if anyone was wondering

 

**totallyBI:** NICE

 

**mythicBItch:** I can’t believe how many of us aren’t heterosexual heteroromantic

 

**GossipGirl:** well if everyone else is doing it

 

_ GossipGirl changed her name to GaysipGirl _

 

**mythicBItch:** H O L Y S H I T

 

**PANberrybabe:** CONGRATS JENNA

 

**GaysipGirl:** what can i say

 

**GaysipGirl:** madeline blanc is damn attractive

 

**totallyBI:** THIS IS GREAT I’M SO PROUD OF EVERYONE

 

**ACEtuallyJuliet:** SAME JAKE

 

**BiBiBi:** wait wheres jeremy and michael

 

**BiBiBi:** THEY NEED TO CELEBRATE THIS WITH US

 

**Gayer1:** HOLY SHIT THIS IS INCREDIBLE I’M SO PROUD OF ALL OF US NICE

 

**imheereandqueer:** congrats guys

 

**imheereandqueer:** oh and um

 

**imheereandqueer:** one more thing

 

_ imheereandqueer changed his name to imheereandqueerformichaelmell _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it - both this final chapter and the entire fic!  
> Thank you so so much!
> 
> Leave a comment if you like!  
> Or come talk to me on tumblr  
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto
> 
> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Leave me a comment if you liked it or if you wanna point out a grammar mistake or if you just wanna scream at me  
> That's chill
> 
> Come scream at me at my tumblr too   
> @thisiswhatmylifeamountsto


End file.
